Rachel Mickealson
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Klaus drives is car towards some town in Ohio called Lima. He sees a car accident and before he knows it, he agrees to raise Rachel Barbara Berry as his own. Rachel/Damon, Rebecca/Stefan,Santana/kol/britany, Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

_**Rachel Mickealson**_

Klaus was feeling lost for the first time in his long life. He was standing in his living room with, in front of him, a few months old baby whose big brown trusting eyes were staring right back into his own and following his every move. The little girl was in a pink baby carry-on car-seat and was holding close to her heart a stuffed gold star.

What had he been thinking? Did he really think he would be able to do it on his own?

He turned toward the bar and served himself a whiskey. He was about to down the amber liquid when the baby girl made some sort of noise that had him turning instantly towards her. He put the glass down. He couldn't get drunk now, he had a baby to protect... He needed to take care of her...

He remembered driving towards the small town of Lima, Ohio and seeing an accident on the side of the road. That's when he did something so out of character for him: he stopped and came out of his car to help.

Two men where in the front seat and a pretty baby girl was in her baby seat in the back, still asleep. The driver was dead and if his partner was alive, he could not be saved anymore. Not even with blood.

«Please, help Rachel... Our baby girl...Please...» The man pleaded with Klaus.

«What do you want me to do?» Klaus asked while checking the baby girl. She was sleeping but seamed to be doing perfectly fine.

«Take care of her... Our daughter... Please...» The dying man said.

«I'll find her a family, don't worry.» Klaus promised.

« No, you take care of her! I have visions from time to time and seconds before you stopped i saw you... Rachel will be perfectly fine with you. I know who you are...Please...» The man pleaded again, using what little straights he had.

«If you know who I am then you must know that I'm not fit to raise a child. I'm considered a monster by most people... What about her mother?» Klaus didn't understand why he wanted to take the small infant with him and protect her.

«We are a gay couple; we paid her mother, Shelby Corcoran to be our surrogate mother. She doesn't want anything to do with Rachel... I saw that if she enters Rachel's life, she will only bring heartaches to my little girl... Please... She will be happy with you! You know you want to...» Klaus could see the life draining out of the man and decided to act on impulse, like he always did.

«Very well, I will take care of her.» Klaus said before he could talk himself out of it.

«I need your word... I saw how you originals honour your words...»

«I give you my word that I will raise Rachel as if she was my own daughter. She will never want for anything and she will be happy.» Klaus said, knowing deep down that his life was now changing forever.

«In my wallet is my address, you'll find everything you need for her there... Her papers, everything... The essentials are prepared in her room...in the suitcases...I had a bad feeling and wanted to be prepared... Let me see her one last time... please...»

It was obviously hard to breath for the man and Klaus knew it was a miracle that he had held on for so long. He carried the still sleeping baby girl and put in the dying man's line of vision. With a smile on his face and relieved eyes, the jewish man closed his eyes for the last time, ending his life.

Klaus took every baby-related stuff that was around the car and put it in his. He also took the key of their house and the address. Then he called the police, saying he arrived on the scene of an accident and that both men were dead. When they arrived, he compelled them to believe that the baby was his and that the men never had children. When they were done with him, he installed Rachel in the seat next to his and drove to her father's house. He quickly learned that the men, the Berry, were new to town and just getting installed. Nobody knew them yet.

As Rachel woke up, he saw her big brown trusting eyes looking back at him.

«I'm sorry princess, your daddies are dead, but I'm here and I will take good care of you, I promise. It's not going to be easy, but if we both work for it we will manage okay?» He told the baby girl. She kept looking at him and he gave her some stuffed gold star that was laying around what seemed to be her bedroom. He put her in her crib while he used his super speed to collect every item he would need. He then called one of his witches to come with a big car, not explaining anything else. It took the witch 45 minutes to arrive and when he did, he helped Klaus collect everything the little girl would need without questionning his intentions, even though he seamed not to like it.

Aside from every item and furniture of her bedroom, Klaus packed the baby food and some pictures of her birth parents. He also found some boxes with what looked like archives for the little girl. He packed them as well. He was thankful that the man had prepared the essentials so when Rachel started crying (she reached quite a high note he realised) he had everything with him at the ready. It took him several tries to put the diappers the right way but he finally had his new daughter changed and fed.

«Are you sure it's a good idea Klaus?» His witch asked, after what seamed to be a long internal struggle.

«Yes... I gave my word...I will keep it. She will be happy with me.» He answered in a «do not discuss it further if you like your head on your shoulders» tone.

As he left, he spotted a small star shaped trophies in the living room. Apparently, Rachel had won, just a few days ago, a baby singing contest. He took it and, looking at her, promised her she would have every opportunity to shine if she desired it.

In the car ride back to his place, he couldn't help it, he told the little girl, who was staring at him with great interest, everything about him and his family. She was still awake 45 minutes later when they finally arrived to his current place of residence. The witch had arrived already and was unloading his car with the help of a few vampires that worked for him. As they installed the room for Rachel, he put her carry-on car seat on the floor of his living room and sat down, finally taking the time to think, wondering if he would be able to do this. He was surprised by how quiet Rachel was being but he liked it, it was like she knew he needed time and silence to think.

When the vampires were done, he compelled them never to speak of Rachel to anyone and they left him alone. He carried Rachel to her Bedroom and, after changing a few things, he put her in night clothes before putting her to bed. Since she didn't seem to want to close her eyes, he turned on the small music box he had found in her old house. She then gave him a smile so bright he was sure it brightened his heart a little. He stayed with her until she fell asleep and turned the baby phone on before going back downstairs.

He didn't know if he would be able to do it, raising a child was a hard thing to do and he didn't have the best temper in the world... Actually, his bad temper was the reason 3 of his siblings were lying in coffins somewhere in a storage room in Chicago. He really hoped he would manage to make all the right choices for his little girl... In less than a day, she had wormed her way into his heart and he liked it.

With a sight, he walked to the kitchen and grabbed a blood bag from the fridge. The food he had taken from the Berry's house was in there as well. He decided to prepare a couple of bottles for his little girl before she woke up so all he'll have to do is warm them up.

He went to sleep after a while and took the baby phone with him in case Rachel woke up in the middle of the night. According to the papers, she was a little over 4 months old and he was pretty sure babies that age slept through the night but he wasn't risking it. There was no way his daughter was going to feel unwanted by crying alone in the middle of the night in a house she wasn't used to yet.

However, Klaus was able to sleep through the night. When he woke up later, around 8 in the morning, He went to check on his new baby. Rachel was silently lying in her bed, her big brown eyes opened. As soon as he entered the room she started to look at him. When he approached, she smiled brightly at him in a way that told him that everything would work out to the best.

«Good morning Rachel. Did you sleep well Love? » he asked as he picked her up. He carried her to the small changing table he had taken with the rest of her things and changed her diapers. The whole time, Rachel seemed to be talking to him in some sort of baby language. He surprised himself when he answered her with equally childish sounds.

That very day, he took her with him to see his favourite ID Maker. The man made him official papers stating that former Rachel Barbara Berry was now Rachel Barbara Mickelson. After making her officially his daughter, he took her shopping for more toys, clothes and furniture. He told the sales lady a story about him finally getting custody of his daughter and not having much for her. He spent a lot of money on her that day but he didn't mind. For the first time in a very long time he was caring for someone else than him.

That very same day, he decided to move in a house closer to town. he wanted Rachel to spend her first few years in the town her fathers had chosen for her. He bought a big house and told everyone he made good money with some diverses investment. He was pretty popular with the ladies but decided to let it go. He wouldn't play with humans anymore... Not while Rachel was with him... needed him. His biggest fear was that if he let himself be his old self just for one day, something would happen to his daughter and he would regret ot forever.

As soon as he settled them in the new house, he contacted a warlock that lieve in this town with his two children and his wife and asked him to put protective spells on the property. Klaus did everything he could to insure the little girl's safety. Being one of the oldest vampires and definitly the most fears allowed him to hire several vampires to keep watch of the property.

* * *

The months and then the years flew by really fast for the hybrid.

Rachel's first word had been «Daddy» and she said it while looking at him.

Her first steps were to cross the living room and climb on him lap as he was drawing.

He signed her up for dance classes and singing lessons with private teachers. When he looked back on it, he never had a single bad day since she entered his life. Of course, some idiots had tried to get to him by arming Rachel, but they always got caught and killed in the hour that followed. The vampires he had hired to protect her were very efficient.

The little girl knew what her daddy was and she knew she had to be very careful not to tell anyone. She also had vervain, both in her food and in jewellery all the time. Her father also taught her how to shoot with a water gun and he had hidden several water guns filled with vervain all around the house, in his car, and near the places they often went to in town. Rachel knew that if someone she didn't know tried to take her away or to hurt her she needed to scream, run away very fast, and shoot with her water gun. She loved her life. Rachel had everything she needed and Klaus often wondered how it was possible that she never behaved like a spoiled brat. She was reasonable and sweat and everything he could ever have wished for.

Rachel knew that her daddy wasn't always nice with everybody; actually, she was pretty sure that the driver of the mean car that almost ran her over last week was now missing a lot of blood. She didn't really care, her daddy never hurt people she liked. He loved her too much for that. He called her his little princess; sometimes he also called her his star... She loved it. He never missed any of her dance show or singing competitions. He was always here... «Always and forever» was what he promised her every night as he wished her good night.

* * *

Today Rachel was turning 6 years old and her daddy had organised a big party at their house for all of her schoolmates. She wasn't the most popular girl around school but the other children were still pretty nice with her, probably because she was rich. She didn't care though, she was happy and not lonely, that was the most important. She spent a lot of her time with Lukas and Glinda, the children of a warlock working with her daddy. They went to a different school but she still saw them every afternoon. They were both pretty nice and were always looking out to protect her. They came early for her party and when the other children arrived they where already playing around.

Klaus had rented a couple of little poneys and a clown for the children and everybody was having fun. Rachel received a lot of gifts and had a wonderful day. She was surprised when she saw the cake. There was her favourite chocolate cake and several smaller cakes with other flavors.

When time came for everybody to leave, she went to Doctor Martin and his children Lukas and Glinda:

«Thank you so much for everything Doctor Martin, the necklace is very beautiful and I'm thankful for the locating spell you put on it. You're the best ever! » She said as she hugged the tall black man like it was something she did everyday. Klaus bit back a laugh when he saw his warlock friend blush.

«You're welcome Rachel. Klaus, we'll see you soon. » The warlock said as his children and him were leaving.

«Are you happy Princess?» Klaus asked his daughter as he picked her up and sat her down on his lap.

«Yes daddy! You are the best! I loved the pony, and the books from my friends, and the dolls, and the necklace from the Martin's and the bracelet from you and the picture frame with us and the photo album with all the drawings you made of your family...» Rachel said excitedly.

«I'm glad you had a good day sweetheart.» Klaus said as he hugged her closer to his heart.

He watched her carry all of her stuff in her room when he realised the clock was moving closer by the second to the biggest of all the surprises he had planned for her. He was amazed at the fact she managed to move around the house without him being able to hear her... He had to turn around to make sure she was walking upstairs. When he heard Rachel telling him that she was cleaning her room before coming down for dinner. She knew they were having important guests but nothing more. She had prepared another dress to change into for diner. She wanted to be pretty to make her daddy proud of her in front of his guests.

As Klaus nodded up at her and watched her disappear silently into her room and closing the door, he heard a car in the driveway.

It was time.

He opened the door to see Elijah, Finn, Kol, Rebecca and Sage coming up to him. Indeed, last week, he had decided he wanted his daughter to know all of her family and contacted Elijah. He told him where to find the others and that he was sorry. He told him were to find him and how to contact Sage. He told his brother he had a lot to tell them all and that he was truly sorry for what he did to them but had some very important news to tell them all.

As they came closer, he grew nervous and it showed on his face. He showed them inside and closed the door silently. They entered the living room and took their seats in silence.

«Hello... I'm glad you could make it.» Klaus said in a soft voice.

«Hello...» They all answered one by one.

The air was pretty tensed and he knew Rebecca and Kol were having a hard time holding back from jumping on him and try to kill him, or at least give him some pain.

«Elijah said you had some news for us?» Finn asked.

«Yes, but first I need to apologies to all of you. What I did, daggering you... It was wrong...I was afraid you were leaving me behind...Afraid you would leave me all alone forever, like Mickeal said I would be...» He said. «I'm sorry.»

«You should be! I really like Stefan!» Rebecca said.

«I asked a witch friend of mine to lift his compulsion from a distance... He should remember everything before the next week is over.» Klaus told her.

«Thank you... You're forgiven...» Rebecca told him with a small smile.

«Well, I'm not forgiving anything yet! I don't believe that turning around of yours!» Kol shouted as he got up, ready to start a fight.

Just as he was about to answer, Klaus watched a bit of vervained water being thrown at Kol.

«Don't yell at my daddy!» Rachel yelled. She had tears in her eyes. Klaus rushed to her and pulled the little girl in his arms, both for comforting the little girl and to protect her.

As his siblings were stuck on the word «Daddy», Klaus was trying to calm his little angel down:

«It's okay little star, Kol is right to be angry at me. I'm not going to leave you, he isn't going to hurt me. Shhhhh... Don't cry princess... I thought you would be up longer... I wanted to surprise you...» Klaus excused himself for a few minutes as he took his daughter upstairs. He helped her clean up and arranged herself as he told her who was downstairs.

In the living room, the Mickealson siblings were listening and couldn't believe their eyes.

«How can she be his daughter? » Rebecca asked.

«He sounds so different...» Elijah whispered stunned.

«How long has this been going on?» Finn wondered.

«Damn the girl knows how to aim!» Kol exclaimed.

After a few minutes of questions, Klaus was back down.

«She will be back down in a few minutes. I told her I needed more time to explain everything to you...» Klaus said. As they all nodded, he started to tell them the story of how he came to be the father of a charming little girl. It took him several minutes and then they all heard:

«Are you done telling them Daddy or do you need more time?» He chuckled as she said it and yelled back:

«It's okay Rachel, come on down.»

When the little girl came in, she looked fine, like she hadn't been crying a few minutes ago.

«Hello, I'm Rachel Barbara Mickealson, I'm Klaus's daughter and I'm going to be a big star on Broadway some day!» She said with a confident smile.

«Hey! I'm your aunt Rebecca! You're so cute!» It seamed like Rebecca was already in love with the small human girl.

«I'm Kol, sorry for scarring you earlier.» His tone told that he was really sorry ans he was warmed by Rachel's bright smile.

«I'm Finn and this is my wife Sage. We're very happy to meet you Rachel.» Klaus agreed that keeping things simple and calling Sage Finn's wife was probably the best move not to confuse his daughter.

«I'm your uncle Elijah and you seem to be a very charming young girl!» Rachel beamed at them all and, unexpectedly started to hug them all with a big smile on her face.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

«I'll go answer that now. Rachel, why don't you show them how well you are doing on your dance and singing lessons. » Klaus said as he rushed to answer the phone.

«You take dancing classes?» Sage asked the little girl.

«Yes, I do. I love to sing so daddy signed me up for jazz dance, classic dance and tap dance. He comes to all my shows too! He also hired a private vocal singing teacher and I won several competitions already!» Rachel said, obviously proud of herself.

«That's a lot for someone so young!» Elijah exclaimed.

«Daddy said I could stop as soon as I wanted... I'm starting a music initiation class to see if I can be good at playing an instrument soon...» The young girl said as she climbed on her Uncle Finn's lap. Taken by surprise, the vampire looked quite uncomfortable for a while but ended up relaxing with his arms softly around her. Slowly, Rachel was winning over her family's hearts.

«What do you like to sing?» Rebecca asked her niece.

«I love musicals and Barbara Streisand! Daddy said I'm really good for my age! Do you want me to show you?» Rachel asked with excitement.

«Sure, go ahead and show us!» Her aunt answered as Rachel jumped on the floor and walked to the stereo. She found the right CD and put it in the player. It was the soundtrack to «Funny Girl».

«Daddy got me a copy with just the music, without the singing so I could sing when no one could play for me. It's my favourite. I'm going to sing for you ‹Don't rain on my parade›.» Rachel said before pressing the ‹play› button.

She started to sing at the right place and everyone was amazed at the power behind her voice. For such a young girl, just 6 years old, she had an amazing talent and they knew their niece would end up in Broadway some day. She had big dreams, but she had a big talent to carry them. About the middle of the song, Klaus came back in and sat with his siblings to watch his daughter be the star she will always be in his heart. When she finished, they all got up from their seats and clapped. Rachel blushed as she ran into her fathers arms after turning the music off.

«You're really good Rachel! I hope you'll let me come to you next recital or competition!» Rebecca said as the little girl left her father's arms to come and hug her too. Rachel mumbled a «Of course» before leaving her aunt's arms and turning towards her father:

«Who was on the phone daddy?»

«Misses Hudson...» Klaus answered as his daughter giggled.

«Oh don't you laugh! Between her and Misses Puckerman I don't know what to do! It's time we left this Lima town and settled somewhere else!» Klaus added as Rachel turned towards her Uncles and said:

«Misses Hudson is a widow and Misses Puckerman is freshly divorced. They both have sons in my class and they like daddy a lot...» Rachel said giggling.

«Are you sure you like those little boys enough so I can't scare their mummy away Princess?» Klaus said, sighting dramatically to amuse his little girl.

«Well, Finn Hudson is very cute but he is only nice to me because Noah Puckerman is his friend and would hurt him if he hurt me or my feelings... Noah said he is training to be a body guard because that job is ‹badass› and that's why he spends time with me, because I'm a star in training. That's what he said.» Rachel explained like it was the most natural thing in the world.

«Well, why don't we move things to the table in the dinning room? Dinner should be served soon.» Klaus said as the maid he had hired for the cooking and the cleaning gave him the signal that things were ready.

«What are we eating tonight daddy? » Rachel asked as she took her seat on his right. It was a big round table he had gotten because Rachel liked it better than the square or rectangular ones.

«It's still you're birthday Princess. We are eating your favourite!» He said as she squealed in happiness.

The maid brought small quiches in enter and followed it by vegetarian lasagnes. As the maid brought them the desert, ice cream cake, Elijah asked his niece:

«Are you a vegetarian Rachel?» He was curious and would have a lot of fun enjoying the ironny of Klaus' daughter being vegetarian.

«Only twice a week!» Rachel answered. Klaus then proceeded in telling them that when she found out that meat used to be cute living animals, she decided she needed to make some sort of amends and decided she would be a vegetarian twice a week. She said only twice because she like eating meat too much to give it up totally.

* * *

They spent a very nice evening of telling stories and joking when the clock rang 10pm.

«Time for bed Rachel!» Klaus told his daughter.

«Can I please have just another 30 minutes daddy please?» She asked him, showing him her big brown eyes.

«Everyone will still be here tomorrow Rachel. They are staying the night. Maybe even a few more days...» Klaus said, knowing immediately why his daughter wanted more time.

«Promise?» She asked her father while looking at her aunts and uncles.

«Yes sweetheart, we will still be here. Actually, if you want, I can even come and sleep in your room!» Rebecca proposed.

«We could have a sleep over! Can she daddy?» Rachel asked with a big bright smile.

«Of course baby. But no talking all night.» Klaus said as Rachel kissed everyone goodnight and pulled Rebecca behind her. As she was about to climb the stairs, Rachel came back in and grabbed Sage's hand too and pulled her with her, inviting her to the sleep over without any words being said.

«It's quite a girl you've got here brother!» Finn said when they disappeared in the stairs.

«I know... My life changed the moment I laid eyes on her in this crashed car... I would give my life if it meant she lived hers without a dark cloud bothering her ever.» Klaus confessed with honesty.

«She's changed you!» Kol said.

«Yes, she did. I can trust again... she taught me more than she knows...» he added as he listened with the other ear as Rebecca, Sage and Rachel were getting ready for bed.

«So... You're inviting us to stay...» Elijah noted.

«Only if you want... I have a lot of free rooms with clothes that would fit you... It would mean a lot to Rachel... and to me!» Klaus said.

«How long can we stay?» Kol asked, putting his feet up on the empty chair next to him.

«As long as you like... We're moving at the end of the school year, but even then you're welcome to come with us!» Klaus said.

«Where will you move?» Finn asked him.

«I'm not sure yet. Rachel voted for somewhere sunny, I voted for another small town... We still need to make a more definite decision... I'm open to suggestions!» Klaus said.

«Why not go back home?» Elijah asked.

«That's the plan for when she turns 16! » Klaus informed his brother.

«Well, we still have a few months to come up with the perfect place...» Finn said.

«I own a big house... more of a mansion really... in a town about the same size as this one in Texas.» Elijah proposed.

«Are you inviting us brother?» Klaus asked.

«Yes, I am. It will give me time to get to know my niece...»His brother said.

Somehow, Klaus knew that his siblings wouldn't be very far from hi in the next few years. He knew they would all be there for every one of her shows, recitals and competitions. His Rachel had won over the hearts of her family.

Upstairs, in her bed, Rachel was happy. She was 6 years old and had a perfect life. Her father had overcome his fear of revenge from his siblings so she could meet them and she was grateful for that. As she drifted to sleep, she started to think of a song she could sing to him to give him a proper thank you.

* * *

**This is new... I hope I did good with this story...**

**It's not over but i will put it as "complete" because it could be over now... I will however be writing more chapters... I will add them later... But probably not anytime soon...**

**A little review to tell me what you think? Did you like it? Hate it. What do you want to see happening?**

**Reviews are love!**

**Please visit my profile and answer the polls there... I try to change the poll every few days so you can answer them all. **

**Kepp reading me!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rachel Mickealson**_

_**Part 2**_

Rachel was turning 15 in a few days and she had no idea what was planed for her.

She was living in Chicago with her father, her uncle Kol and her uncle Elijah. Right next door, Doctor Martin was living with his son and his daughter. Indeed, when they left Lima, the warlock had decided to follow the original family, mainly because he enjoyed working for Klaus, but also because Lukas insisted it was his job to magically protect Rachel, he was her best friend. But now that she was older, Bella realised that working for her father brought some sort of security for the warlock's family.

She often got visits from her Aunt Rebecca. The blond vampire had gone after her old love Stefan once she was sure he got his memory back and, after finding him feeding on animals, tried to convince him he could be in control while drinking human blood. She was working on it with him at the moment, but it was harder than it looked because Stefan was still hurt over his growing dispute with his brother Damon. Rebecca decided to take matters into her own hands and was now working on the reconciliation of both brothers.

When she learned their disagreement was because of Katherine, she laughed and called Klaus and Elijah before telling the Salvatore brother the truth about the doppelganger. Stefan was fine with it but Damon was mad. He forgave his brother of course, but now he was dead set on finding the vampire Petrova doppelganger and killing her. Rebecca promised Rachel she would introduce the brothers to her as soon as things were under control for them. Apparently, it wouldn't be for her birthday but things should be ready when she moved to Mystic Falls where Klaus was building a house big enough to room his whole family. Until then, Rachel had received a picture of Rebecca with the two brothers and had send her latest school play (West Side Story, she was Maria) to her aunt and she knew the blond original had showed it to the brothers. Personally, Rachel thought that Damon looked hotter than Stefan, but then again, she had different tastes than her aunt…

Sage and Finn also visited sometimes but used the present time to travel a lot and catch up on all the years they had been forced apart. Also, they always sent a little something from wherever they were staying for Rachel. The young girl received numerous items for various countries over the years and she kept them all in a shelf dedicated to her aunt and uncle's travels.

The last few years of her life had been a blast. A few bad people had tried to hurt her to get to her father or her uncles but she was never alone. Most of the times, Lukas would give them a magical headache and have them on the floor long enough for her to run away or for them to call for help. Other times she was rescued by some vampires her father had patrolling around the places she liked to stay.

Rachel kept going to dance classes and singing lessons and every time she had a show, all her uncles and aunts would come to see her. The rare times on of them couldn't come, they would show him or her the recording of the event. She was never alone and every time her father would buy her flowers before to show her support. She had won several times, and when she didn't win, her family would tell her she would win the next time around, that she was good and one competition lost from time to time was good experience. Her father always made sure to make her feel like a star.

* * *

Klaus was worried… He was used to seeing Lukas Martin around his daughter but lately he seamed to be looking at her differently and Klaus, being the concerned father he is, didn't like it one bit. Rachel was about to turn 15, Lukas was 16 going on 17… He remembered what went on the mind of boys that age…He didn't like it at all. He had to do something…

"Have you talked to your son?" Klaus asked Dr Martin.

"Yes, he assured me Rachel was his best friend and that he didn't see her 'that way'…" The black warlock answered.

"Do you believe him?" Klaus was doubtful.

"I do..." Doctor Martin sounded sure of himself.

"Well, don't expect me to lessen my watch… He is still a hormonal teenage boy who spends way too much time with my innocent sweet little girl!" Klaus said, making Elijah smile from his seat near the fire place.

"Don't worry, I had a talk with his sister…she knows more than I do when it comes to Lukas' love life… She heard Rachel and Lukas talking… Lukas has his eyes set on some cheerleader at school and later Glinda heard Rachel telling Lukas that whoever she ended up dating, she was planning on waiting for her 25th birthday to have sex!" Doctor Martin explained.

"Well, isn't my daughter the best? I knew I did something good while raising her!" Klaus said, his worries to rest, for the time being.

"Wait until she meets a boy that she actually likes and her hormones come out to play!" Kol noted with amusement, bringing back the look of worry on his hybrid brother's face.

"Do they still make chastity belt?" Klaus asked seriously, making them all laugh. However, Klaus looked serious as he stepped toward his computer to look it up.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure a chastity belt is exactly what Rachel wanted for her 15th birthday!" Elijah exclaimed between laughter, ignoring the murderous looks Klaus was sending their way.

* * *

It was their last year in Chicago. They had moved here from Texas a couple of years ago and, when summer came, they would all move to the house they where building in Mystic Falls. Doctor Martin was planning on finding an apartment there as well. He grew attached to the family and he knew his children didn't want to part with Rachel; they were taking her protection to heart and he had to admit that he would miss the girl greatly too.

"What are you planning for Rachel's birthday?" Elijah asked his brother once the Martin's had gone home.

"Well, I'm going to take her to see a special showing of Funny Girl, and then she will meet Barbara Streisand… I've been planning this for a year now and it's perfect! After a big family breakfast I'm going to spend the whole day alone with her… It's been a while since that happened and I know she's missing it." Klaus said.

"She'll love that!" Kol said.

Kol saw himself more like Rachel's big brother than like her uncle, probably because he was still young and pretty immature. Actually, he planed to join her in high school once they moved to Mystic Falls and he knew Rebecca and Stefan had the same plans… Rachel didn't know that though, it was going to be a surprise for her birthday.

* * *

When she woke up on the morning of her 15th birthday, Rachel was over exited. She didn't know what her father had planned for her but the fact that he kept it a secret meant that it was something big.

The day started with a big breakfast where the Martin's were also invited, along with her uncles and aunts. Indeed, Rebecca left Stefan with his brother to come for her birthday and Rachel was happy to see her again after so long. When she learned that both Kol and Rebecca would join Mystic Falls' high school with her, she liked it and jumped with happiness for a while. According to her, it was the best present anyone could have given her…

Well, she didn't know what was coming now, did she.

"Where are we going daddy?" Rachel asked as she sat in Klaus' car. Even though she was now a teenager, she always felt like a little girl when her father was around.

"We are going to spend the rest of the day alone…just the two of us… I know that it didn't happen in a while and you miss it! To tell you the truth, so do I…" Klaus said with a big smile, earning a smile just as big from his star of a daughter.

"You're the best daddy!" She squealed.

They went to the zoo and had lunch there. It was something they used to do quite often when she was a little girl and he thought it would be a good idea to remember those past moments spent together… After all, she was growing up and soon she would leave him to live her life… Of course he knew she would always come back to him… but how often? It was his biggest fear that she happened to be happier away from him and chose to stay away from vampires and supernatural… Shaking his head, he did his best to forget about that and concentrated on the he smile that was on her face at the moment as she watched the wolves… Her favourite animals…

After that, he took her shopping for the afternoon and spent quite a bit of money on her.

Of course he was happy to do so, she was his own personal sun and whenever he had doubt on anything, he would find his answer by watching her sleep or go about her day. She was his salvation, his second chance, and he would do anything to keep her safe and happy.

"What are we doing at this theatre daddy?" They were in front of an old movie theatre and there was not sign on the walls to show what was going on inside.

"There is a special showing of Funny Girl…I got us both tickets." He said as she jumped to hug him.

When they stepped inside and took their seats in the room, Rachel and Klaus were talking about small nothings when she stopped and looked stunned towards the side of the screen. Her idol, the great Barbara Streisand had just entered the room.

"Happy birthday my little star!" Klaus whispered in his daughter's ear.

"Is it really her?" Rachel whispered back.

"Yes, it is. She will answer some questions at the end. I made sure you could have some time alone with her after that. You're having dinner with her." Klaus said to his daughter as she looked at him like he was a god.

"You're the best father ever daddy!" She said with tears in her eyes as the movie started.

Klaus watched his daughter move her lips as she spoke her idol's lines and smiled. She was happy, so he was too.

When the movie ended and the icon came up front with the lights on her, Rachel dried her tears with a tissue her father had handed her before concentrating on what the great Barbara was saying. She refrained from asking her questions since she knew she would spend some one on one time with the great woman.

As the questions where over and the woman had signed some autographs, Klaus pushed Rachel towards her.

"Mister Mickealson… It's good to see you again! Is this your daughter Rachel?" The star greeted the man she had met a while ago, driving the young girl in heaven.

They talked some more before Barbara mentioned it was time to go if they didn't want to miss their reservations.

"I'll see you later princess. They will drop you off back home. Call me if there is any problem okay?" Klaus said as he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you so much daddy!" Rachel said as she hugged him once more to show him her gratitude.

"Happy birthday princess." He told her before going out without her.

* * *

When Klaus got home, he was nervous. For the first time since he found that car crashed against a tree, he was leaving his little girl alone without anyone he trusted completely to watch over her. He had his phone on a tight grip the whole time and his siblings couldn't do anything to distract him.

"She's happy brother! She's spending time with her all time favourite idol… What could possibly go wrong here?" Rebecca asked him.

"What if someone tries to attack Barbara and ends up hurting Rachel? What if the food at the restaurant is poisoned? What if…" Klaus started but was cut off by Elijah.

"Don't worry so much, brother. The Martin's are looking out for her. You know they are…"

"I know… And her necklace will warn us if she is in any danger…" Klaus reasoned with himself.

"Of course. You're just over reacting…" Sage told him.

"It's just that I don't know how I would go on if something where to happen to her… She changed me so much… Loosing her is my biggest fear… it would kill me…" He confessed.

"Don't worry, you're not alone brother, we all care about her and you know that should anything happen to her, we would all be there to help you find her or get revenge…" Finn said. This surprised all the others because Finn was the pacifist of the family.

They decided to spend the rest of the evening until Rachel got home by watching all of the videos they had of her, from her first baby video that had been made during her second day as a Mickealson to the one they did this morning, including all of her competitions and shows. It was a lot to watch so they skipped some of it only to watch their favourites.

* * *

When midnight came around and she still wasn't there, Klaus got up.

"She's late!" He said.

"Maybe she's having so much fun with her idol she didn't realise what time it was." Elijah said.

"Or maybe she was kidnapped by some crazy vampire…Maybe Katerina found my baby and is trying to hurt her as we speak!" Klaus said in a panicked tone.

"You can't go with her everywhere brother. She needs to know that you trust her to keep herself safe! What are you going to do when she starts dating?" Rebecca said wisely.

"I'll have someone double date with her, or I'll have her followed by someone I trust completely!" Klaus said.

"Who do you trust completely?" Finn asked.

"Hum…Rachel of course…and you all… and me…" He answered his brother before adding "Actually Rachel is still slightly too young to be trusted for something like this…and I don't trust myself completely, I have a terrible temper…So do most of you…" They all smiled at that. They knew Klaus was just being an over panicking father at the moment so they didn't get offended by what he said.

* * *

It's only 30 minutes after midnight that they heard a car stop outside the house.

"Finally!" Klaus huffed as he rushed to open the door. Rachel was getting out of the car with a big smile on her face and a bag she didn't have before.

"Daddy! Oh you're the best daddy in the world. I had the best time ever! Barbara even let me sing with her and she said I was very good and that she would keep an eye out for my big debut in Broadway! We sung "Tell him", I got to sing Celine Dion's part. She gave me a birthday gift and even wrote me a recommendation letter for when I send my application for NYADA in a few years. We lost track of times but she said I was a future star! Can you believe it daddy?" Rachel said excitedly as they directed her towards the living room.

"I'm glad you had fun sweetheart but you're an hour late!" He said as he hugged her close to his heart.

"I know but I asked the driver to take the long road back home because I think a saw the girl you drew… Katerina…or, well a doppelganger anyway…but I'm sure she was a vampire…So I asked to take the long way home to make sure she didn't follow us." Rachel said.

"I'll have someone look into it right away." Klaus managed to say behind the rage that took over him when he learned that Katerina had scared his baby girl. However, he was proud of the way she had handled things.

Rachel then proceeded in showing them what the great Jewish icon had gotten her. It was a notebook for her to compose music with a dedication from Barbara at the beginning. She also got a recording of their singing together. He heard Rachel noting that she would have to make a copy so she didn't lose it by accident. He smiled, she seamed happy enough. He sneaked into the next room to call a vampire that worked for him. He asked the vampire to check if Katerina was really in town.

After a while, Rachel declared that she was tired and wanted to get some sleep so she went to bed. Klaus went to check on her several times that night. It didn't matter how protected she was, he could feel a danger about to jump on her and take his angel away from him. He wouldn't have it and decided to increase security around the house.

* * *

For the next few days, Rachel was still on the high she got from meeting her idol. Someone that had been present when they sung together had put the video online and she enjoyed the pleasure she got from reading the nice comments there was about her.

She saw a comment from an old friend of hers from Lima, Noah Puckerman had commented that she hadn't changed a bit and she was just as talented as she used to be. She sent him an email, giving him some of her news and got an answer back from him. He told her it was his mother, a big fan of Barbara, who had seen the video and showed it to him when she recognized Rachel. She learned he was the kind of boy her father wanted to protect her from, he was a 'stud', having sex with cougars around town… she told him she was concerned for him, that it wasn't the right way to go about things if he really wanted to turn out different than his father. He didn't answer for a few days and when he did, he told her she was right. He promised her he would try to change his ways. They kept on corresponding regularly, becoming good friends through the computer.

* * *

A FEW MONTHS LATER

* * *

It was now the end of June and there was no news of Katerina. She had been seen in town but nobody knew where she was at the moment. There were rumours of her being seen in Florida a few months back with a pack of werewolves, but nothing concrete. That alone was proof that the doppelganger bitch was planning something that wasn't right.

Klaus seemed to relax a bit as they planed they future trip to their new home. Rachel was very exited too and decided to make a trip to the homeless shelter to give away her old clothes and toys as well as some books that she didn't want to take with her in their new home. She had Lukas driving her there and back.

She didn't know that the vampire doppelganger was watching her, ready to step in when she got the sign that it was safe.

As she got out of the shelter, Rachel was feeling like she was being watched. As she got to Lukas' car, the feeling only got stronger and her friend was nowhere to be seen. She grew scared as she understood that something was wrong. The feeling was creepy and unfortunately, it wasn't the protective feeling she usually get when one of her father's vampire was looking over her so she discreetly got her phone out and texted her father:

"**Just left the shelter. Lukas not in car. Can't see him. Feels like I'm being watched. I'm scared."** She hit send immediately and kept acting like she didn't feel like anything was wrong. He plan to seek shelter in the car was cut short when a feminine hand shot out of nowhere to close it back up.

"Finally I manage to get Klaus' little princess alone!" The voice wasn't familiar but when Rachel turned around she realised it was Katerina who was standing in front of her, her vampire face out. She could feel her phone vibrating, indicating someone was trying to call her. Instinctively, she knew it was her father and felt slightly less scared. He was probably on his way already along with everyone else.

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head princess, daddy dearest won't find us just yet… We're moving away!" Katerina said as she ran away with Rachel in her arms after seeing a spark hope in Rachel's eyes. Rachel was suddenly thankful for the spell Lukas had experimented on her cell phone. Indeed, no vampire Rachel didn't trust could hear or feel her cell phone ringing or vibrating. It was another security measure that her father had tried to put in place after her birthday... Now she knew that it really was necessary.

"Where are you taking me?" Rachel asked as she was tightly tied up in a car passenger seat.

"You actually expect me to answer that question?" Katerina asked with an incredulous look.

"Not really, but since I know who you are, the next traditional question in this situation was to ask you where you are taking me! I could have asked you where we were but I knew that also…" Rachel said, hoping to annoy the vampire that had just kidnapped her.

"Well, miss blabber mouth, I think it's time for you to shut that singing mouth of yours if you don't want to get hurt!" Katerina said.

"It doesn't really matter either way. You just kidnapped me to get to my father, so you will end up hurting me anyway." Rachel said.

"Well, aren't you a smart little thing! I'm not planning on hurting you anymore than necessary, but if you don't listen to me soon little girl, you will end up injured so badly that you will be begging for death to come and get you!" Katerina said as she snapped on of Rachel's fingers, making her cry in pain.

Rachel decided that listening to the vampire was her best shot at getting out of this in one living piece so she kept quiet, knowing that her necklace was sending her location to the Martin's. Suddenly, she remembered Lukas.

"What did you do to Lukas?" Rachel asked in a small voice.

"Oh, don't worry, they will find your hot boyfriend sedated and tied up in the trunk of his car." Katerina smirked.

"We're just friends…" Rachel felt the need to comment before staying quiet.

* * *

As soon as he got his daughter's text message, Klaus let out an enraged cry and got everyone's attention. Fortunately, Doctor Martin and his daughter were already here, waiting on Lukas to come back before leaving. He showed everyone the text and tried to call her while the warlock tried his son. When nobody answered they all rushed to the parking of the homeless shelter. Elijah was carrying Doctor Martin and Kol was carrying Glinda.

When they arrived, they saw Lukas' car but there was no sign of Rachel or the boy. Doctor Martin immediately joined hands with his daughter as they worked their magic and felt the air. While he did that, Klaus, Kol, Elijah, Sage and Finn tried to smell around the place to see if there was a scent they recognized but they got nothing. They realised soon that it was because of the magical powder that was scattered all around the place. After less than a minute, Glinda let go of her father's hand and watched him rush to the trunk of his son's car. They all gathered to see Lukas tied up and unconscious, tied up tightly. After untying him, his father sent a powerful jolt of magic into him and the young man started to regain consciousness.

"Rachel! She's in danger… It was Katerina… She wants to take Rachel!" Was the first thing Lukas said as soon as his mind caught on to the situation. As he watched the grim faces around him, he didn't need to be a mind reader to understand that the warning came too late.

"The bitch came at me from behind. She injected some stuff in me that made me sleepy and I couldn't move. Then she tied me up in the trunk… I tried to fight it but could do anything about it… There was some powder on the ropes that stopped my magic… I'm so sorry Klaus I really tried to protect her…" Lukas said frantically, looking at his kidnapped best friend's father.

"I know Lukas… I know you did your best… Katerina must have been preparing this little act for some time now…" Klaus said, trying to remain calm.

"Are you in need of some of my blood Lukas?" Finn asked the injured boy.

"Thanks but I'll be fine. Let's concentrate on locating her with the necklace now… We don't know what the bitch as in store for Rachel." Lukas answered.

They gathered back at the Mickealson's house and activated the locating spell. The three Martin's formed a circle and started murmuring in a strange language as the original lighted candles around them. While they chanted, Elijah took his phone out and called Rebecca. He told her what happened and that they might need her help. She assured him that she was on her way with both Salvatore brothers and to call her back as soon as they knew where they needed to go. Klaus was walking in circles around the room, unable to sit still and in need to be doing something to protect and save his baby.

"It's weird… I can't locate her but I can feel that she is hurt and scared…" Glinda said.

"Hurt? How is she hurt? The bitch is going to pay!" Klaus said forcefully.

"It's not much yet… Just a broken finger…" Lukas said, knowing it was not comforting the worried father in any way.

"We can't get a hold of her position… We need something stronger to connect to…" Doctor Martin said in a frustrated tone.

"I have some blood of hers stored… It was her idea, in case something was to happen to her… Maybe she felt it coming…" Klaus said as Sage rushed to the basement to retrieve Rachel's blood.

While she did so, Elijah went away to retrieve a map so they could help locate the girl that was so precious to the people in the house.

After another long 15 minutes, they had a location. It was a house in an abandoned area and they were soon jumping in the cars to get there fast. While Elijah called Rebecca, he went in the first car with Glinda, Lukas and Klaus who was driving his expensive and fast car. The other car had Doctor Martin, Finn, Kol and the fast driver, Sage. Rebecca texted that they weren't very far away from said location and that they would arrive about the same time they did.

* * *

Rachel was now chained up to a cold and humid stone wall, in the basement of a big house in the middle of nowhere. Katerina had met up with a witch midway and Rachel gathered that even if the woman hadn't wanted to help, she didn't have a choice if she wanted her daughter to survive. Rachel tried to show the witch that she understood and to beg her to help her family locate them… She hoped the message got across.

Her finger was still hurting and she grew scared when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, joining her in the basement.

"Well, well, well, how is the little princess doing? Need something? A little more pain maybe…" Katerina said as she broke another finger, on the other hand. Rachel cried out in pain and could feel tears going down her cheek.

"Why are you doing this to me? I didn't do anything to you, I never did anything bad to anyone…" Rachel said after Katerina broke her 3 finger and kicked her in the ribcage, breaking several ribs as she did so.

"Don't you worry that little head of yours sweet thing…You're just a mean to an end… a way to get what I want… Nothing more…" Katerina said as she cut the skin on Rachel's leg, she added:

"You'll soon realise that you're completely alone in this… Nobody will come for you!"

"You're wrong! My father will come, and he won't be alone!" Rachel said, trying to sound as confident as she could.

"I hope you didn't delude yourself in thinking that I was alone here?" Katerina laughed.

"You're the only one I've seen…" Rachel said, hoping to gather useful information. Even if she was unable to use them, she learned from her father than the more information you got the better off you were.

"I've been keeping the others patrolling upstairs…I want you all to myself little Rachel…" Katerina said as she got closer to the girl she was torturing.

"As soon as daddy comes with everyone, they will leave you!" Rachel tried to sound confident but failed. She was in too much pain for any of this.

"No they won't… See, I changed them myself and they are sired to me… I guess you could look at them as a group of very strong little slaves… I'm in charge here and everything will go as I plan little girl! I'll be back later; my favourite show is on soon!" Katerina said as she left Rachel alone in the basement.

* * *

As soon as she got upstairs, Katerina knew there was one more thing she needed to do in case Klaus won. She got her cell phone out and called a number she collected a few months ago in New York. She got the voicemail, so she left a message:

"_Hello Miss Corcoran, it's me… I just wanted to inform you that your daughter, Rachel, was moving to Mystic Falls, Virginia during the coming summer… if you still want to get to know her, now's the time. Her fathers died when she was a baby and according to records she got adopted by one of their best friends, Klaus Mickealson… She would probably love to have some quality time with her mother…_" Katerina hung up right then with a satisfactory smile on her face…

Even if she didn't make it, even if Klaus stopped her from killing Rachel in front of his helpless eyes, she would hurt that family, one way or another. She had met the woman a few months ago when she was looking for information to get to Rachel and she had compelled the mother to look for her daughter when she got news. Shelby Corcoran was supposed to convince Rachel she only wanted what was best for her and to rope the girl into a relationship before ending things and breaking the girl's heart every way possible. Even if she didn't want to hurt her daughter, it would be unconscious; Shelby would end up doing a lot of damages in Rachel's life.

* * *

When they arrived on the right location, Rebecca was waiting for them with two young men that they supposed where the Salvatore brothers. Sage already knew Damon from 1912 when she taught him all she knew and they had met earlier in the year so he could meet Finn. After some really fast introductions, she told them they had spotted at least 10 vampires around the place, possibly more. They decided to separate and aim to kill. The main goal was to save Rachel; the second was to end Katerina's life, painfully if possible.

As they were about to separate and go their own way around the house, a witch approached them.

"I mean you no arm…" She said as she raised her hands.

"Are you the witch that helped Katerina kidnapping Rachel?" Lukas asked, recognising her aura.

"Yes… I'm sorry…Katerina had my baby girl prisoner and would have killed her if I didn't help her… I was supposed to block the place from magical detection but when I saw the person I helped kidnap was just an innocent human…I left the spell…"

"Why are you here then?" Rebecca asked, worried for her niece and friend.

"I promised the girl I would do my best to help… From what I gathered Katerina made 17 vampires, they are sired to her… she forced me to do it. I think she keeps the girl in the basement…" The witch said.

"Thank you… I suggest you leave before I change my mind and decide you are also to blame for this!" Klaus said as they all took off around the property.

* * *

Rachel was feeling tired and she was aching all over. She was losing a lot of blood from the cut on her leg, her hands were swollen because of the broken fingers and she had trouble breathing because of her broken ribs. She hoped her father would come soon because she didn't know of she would survive another visit from Katerina the bitch.

Just as she was thinking that, she heard a big commotion outside the house. Windows and furniture were breaking and people were yelling. Her father was here, finally!

When she heard rushed footsteps in the stairs, she looked up to see Katerina in front of her with one of those daggers that could put her family to sleep for centuries…

"Well, you're better protected than I thought, but I'm not worried… I will get my revenge before I meet my death!" Katerina said as she walked slowly, like a feline, toward the young girl. As Katerina was walking her way, Rachel noticed movements in the doorway and saw two young men she saw only once before, in a picture that Rebecca had sent her. The hot one put his index finger in front of his lips to show her she had to keep quiet.

"You won't make it! Daddy will get you before you even touch me!" Rachel said, looking the vampire bitch in the eyes.

"News flash sweet heart, I've touched you and he still isn't here…" Katerina said as she raised her hand to cut Rachel's right arm with the dagger. Damon yanked the bitch back just as the dagger touched Rachel's skin.

"Missed me bitch?" He said rage fully as he threw her into the wall. Stefan was guarding the doorway to make sure she didn't escape.

"Damon…Stefan…" Katerina had a look of horror on her face… She was screwed.

Just then, the other arrived, Stefan moved to get a hold of Katerina as Finn blocked the doorway. Klaus rushed to his daughter's side and gave her some of his blood so she could heal faster. Then he untied her. As he did so, Rachel saw Damon looking at her with concerned eyes. She gave him a soft smile and blushed slightly when her father caught on to it and looked back at the young Vampire. Rachel hoped he wouldn't hurt her saviour… She could feel a link between them… Somehow, she needed him to live…

"Oh, if it isn't daddy dearest… You're going soft big guy!" Katerina said. If she was going to die anyway, might as well do it in style.

"Don't worry I'm not so soft that I'll spare you! Damon, she's yours to kill mate! Have fun. I just want to see her dead body when you're done!" Klaus said as he gathered his little star in his arms.

"Thank you!" Damon answered with a scary smile.

"I knew you'd come for me… I tried to hold on as long as I could…"She said as she held her tighter against his heart.

"I'm here… You're safe baby…She won't hurt you anymore…" Klaus said. Anyone who looked close enough would notice a small tear rolling against his cheek.

"Did you find Lukas? His is doing okay? It's not his fault you know…I'm the one who asked him to stay in the car while I went into the shelter…" Rachel said.

"Yes, he is fine. He's in the car right now. Come now, we'll get you home and clean you up…"Klaus said in a soft voice that surprised Katerina as he took off toward his car. Before leaving the room, Rachel gave one last look in Damon's direction, surprised to see him staring back at her with amazing softness.

"Have fun mate!" Klaus said to Damon before climbing the stairs.

"Oh I will!" Damon answered with a ferocious smile on his face.

"I didn't think you'd be one to follow orders Damon…" Katerina said, hoping to get the man by using his pride.

"You confuse orders and gifts Katherine…I get the honour of killing you…I get to drag it out…" Damon said.

"Are you sure you'll be able to do it? I mean, you have been pinning for me for quite some time…" The others were still here, watching and blocking her way.

"You see Sage here? I met her in 1912… She's quite the teacher you know… She taught me everything I need to know to kill you and make you last ten rounds… Ready to see if I remember you lessons well Sage?" Damon asked his old mentor.

"Bring it Damon, make me a proud teacher!" Sage answered with an amused smile.

Katerina really looked scared now…

* * *

Damon and Stefan and quickly killed the vampires that were in their way and were the first to step into the basement. They advanced silently and caught Katerina trying to scare Rachel more. They could smell blood and Damon gave his brother a quick look to see if he was handling the situation. When his brother nodded to assure him he was fine, they kept going down until they were in the doorway.

Besides the rage he felt at the bitch for betraying his trust, Damon felt another, more powerful, surge of anger when he looked at the girl he had previously seen only on videos Rebecca, Sage and Finn had shown him. With one look he knew she had recognised him…them. He silently asked her to keep quiet and saw her create a diversion by keeping Katherine busy and concentrated on her. When he saw that his ex was about to plant some silver dagger into the delicate girl, he jumped into action, quickly telling Stefan to block the doorway. Katherine was stronger than him but he had more motivation and he was proud when he didn't fall for her temptations. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Stefan bending down and picking up the dagger, probably trying to make sure nobody killed Rebecca.

When the other originals finally joined them downstairs, he settled on holding Katherine so Klaus could make his move, he was, after all, the one who deserved revenge at the moment. When Klaus told him he could end the bitch's life and make her suffer if he wanted, he was surprised at the faith the hybrid was putting in him. Then he realised that Rachel was in no state to stick around and he was probably just a worried father trying to decide what was best for his daughter.

Damon made sure to make the bitch pay. Klaus was on his way home with Rachel and the warlocks, leaving them to rejoins them later, with Katherine's dead body. He made her believe she had a chance of escaping a few times before jumping back in and making her suffer. She tried to beg her way out when she saw that manipulation didn't work but he was having none of it.

"Please, Damon… Remember when you loved me…" She said as he threw her against the same wall she had used to chain Rachel.

"I never loved you I loved the idea of love. You compelled me to believe it was you but it wasn't." He spat her way.

"There is more though…" Katherine was trying to understand what was going on. Damon shouldn't be that hard to convince, unless he loved someone else already… she made sure of that through a simple spell in 1864.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He was trying to remain calm. His brother saw too that Damon was reacting harder than he should be.

"What's happened Damon? Who is it?" She asked him as Stefan was trying to understand.

"Nothing, I just want you dead…But I want you to suffer before you do!" he said as she tried to snap his neck. He moved quickly and broke her arm before she could touch him.

"No, it's more than that… See, I had you under a simple spell that meant you would be unable to let go of your love for me unless you met your true love…Who is it?" Katherine was smug now and Damon blanched slightly.

"No one!" Damon tried to deny. Every other person in the room understood that he was lying and wondered what happened. Rebecca and Stefan whispered, wondering when it happened since he was fine before they arrived. He had met no one since… Unless… It dawned on every one of them at the same time… Katherine is the one who voiced it.

"Oh… I get it…Looks like little Rachel got herself another boyfriend… You know she's only 15, right? And she's way too innocent for you…" Damon let his guard down at that moment and Katherine managed to break his left leg. He got up fast and punched his fist through her ribcage, bending his neck towards her he whispered:

"Yes, it's Rachel and no, I won't pursue her because she deserves better than someone as screwed up as me… Maybe later, when she's older I'll be worth it but until then I will protect her from the likes of you… That's love bitch!" As he said the last word, he pulled the dead heart out of Katherine. Before she faded away, she whispered something in Bulgarian... Elijah informed them that she just asked for forgiveness.

The next few seconds were awkward. Damon knew everyone had heard what he told Katherine and he was suddenly aware than he was in presence of her 3 original uncles and 2 just as badasses aunts.

"Well, that was interesting…" Rebecca said, breaking the silence.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter right now. She's 15 and still a teenager… I'm too screwed up right now to give her hopes by trying to win her heart… I would probably end up breaking it anyway…" Damon said as he cleaned his hand off on Katherine's shirt.

"Brother… Don't talk like that… You're worth…" Stefan started but was cut off by Damon:

"Don't Stefan… I'm not ready to give her what she deserves…"

"Well, at least you're reasonable…Let's gather the body and get home, we'll see where we go from there." Elijah said.

They put Katherine in the trunk of a car and all left towards the house in Chicago.

* * *

When Klaus saw the state his daughter was in, he wanted to rip the doppelganger apart, and he only stopped when he saw Damon looking at his daughter. It lasted only a few seconds but it was enough for him to understand that the young vampire had fallen for his daughter in the few minutes he had been alone with her… It took him all his self control to put his trust into the man but he managed to do it and left him in charge of ending Katerina's life.

He could feel Rachel clinging to him, trying to find some sense of comfort close to her father. As he sat her down in the back seat of the car, between himself and Lukas, Doctor Martin took the driver seat and Glinda the passenger seat. On the way, he made sure every bone was healing the right way and asked her to tell them how it happened. He tried to remain calm as his angel cried through it all.

"The witch didn't want to daddy, but Katerina had her baby… She had to help… She didn't mean it… please don't hurt her…" Rachel said at some point.

"Don't worry princess, we let her go… I understand why she did it…I probably would have done the same if your life was in danger and I wasn't strong enough to defend you…" Klaus said as he hugged her closer to him.

A little later, he asked her:

"What was that with Damon?"

"I don't know…I feel a pull to him… I know I need him to live and stay close to me… I don't know why though…" Rachel answered honestly. She trusted every person in the car to keep her secrets. She never hid anything from her father anyway.

"Is it love?" Lukas asked in a concerned tone that didn't escape Klaus or his father.

"I don't know… I don't think so…Not yet… But I mean…he is so much older than me… Even if it is some kind of love at first sight or the Twilight kind of 'Imprinting', it would probably grow to become love later, when I reach an age closer to his right?" Rachel said wisely.

"Yes, probably…" Klaus answered truthfully.

"Don't worry daddy, you will always be the number one man in my life!" Rachel said as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Well, you're right Rachel… take you time…You don't need to involve yourself in any kind of long term engagement with someone you don't know right away… You have all the time in the world!" Lukas said in a serious tone. Klaus snickered and decided to tempt the teen that he knew loved his daughter in a more than friendship way:

"I don't know, I kind of like Damon… he reminds me of myself… He is redeemable…" Klaus said honestly and watched from the corner of his eyes as Lukas paled.

* * *

Later that day, Rachel was in her room. She had just gotten out of the shower when she heard the other arriving. She noted that Stefan and Damon were also with them and smiled at the thought of being able to see the blue eyed vampire again. She pressed herself against the door to hear more and was happy when her father talked politely with Damon. She also let out a relieved breath when they dropped a heavy weight on the floor. She listened:

"No stakes to the heart?" She heard her daddy ask with surprise in his voice.

"Nope, the bitch got her heart pulls out." Damon said and Rachel could almost hear the smile in his voice.

She was about to open the door to get out of her room and join them in the living room when she realised that she was still in her pink fluffy towel. Turning around, she went to her walk-in closet and grabbed one of her prettiest knee length dress. She then went back into her bathroom to blow dry her hair and decided to let them free and slightly curly. When she was done, she opened her door and descended the stairs, being her usual silent self.

When she entered the room, every vampire in the room had a glass of blood or scotch in their hands. As soon as she stepped in, Lukas and her father raised their heads since they were facing her. Damon then turned around, as did the others. They were all looking at her and she said:

"So, I'm fine… Thanks to all of you! Thank you, really." She said, looking them all in the eyes one by one.

"Are you sure that you're okay? Maybe you should just lie down for a while!" Lukas said, throwing angry looks at Damon when he said:

"Of course she's okay. Come sit with us. It's time Stefan and I finally met you officially!"

Rachel gave him her famous heart warming bright smile and went to seat in the same sofa as her father, between Lukas and him, facing Damon.

"I hope my heavy bleeding earlier didn't accommodate you Stefan, I know you're still struggling with your control and I would hate to be the one to send you over the edge!" Rachel said, looking with honest concern toward her aunt boyfriend.

"Don't worry it was the test I needed to know I could manage!" The kind Salvatore answered her with a soft smile. He was touched by her concern.

"Damon, I understand you're the one who ended Katerina. I hope she didn't injure you while doing so." Rachel was warming his cold heart even more and he felt that he wouldn't be able to be with another girl until he had her.

"He's fine, sadly…" Lukas muttered as Damon smiled back at her and said:

"Don't worry Rachel, I'm perfectly fine. It's you we were all worried about!" He answered her with a smile nobody had seen since Katerina decided to mess with his brother and him.

* * *

They talked some more until Rachel's cell phone started to ring. She took it from the table and squealed:

"It's Noah daddy! I'll be right back!" She said as she ran out of the living room and into the garden to answer it.

"Say Hi for me Princess!" Klaus yelled back as she answered an "Okay, I will." from afar.

"Who is Noah?" Damon asked, a strange feeling rising in his chest.

"Why, you' jealous?" Lukas asked the blue eyed vampire.

Unfortunately, it was obvious to everyone that he was just as jealous himself.

"Noah Puckerman is a childhood friend of Rachel's. They keep in touch regularly. He is quite a nice fellow… I personally think he would be a good match for my angel… But she's one of the only people he lets call him Noah, he likes to be called Puck. He's a little lost though... he need manly guidance in his life..." Klaus said, watching with high amusement as the younger Martin and the older Salvatore pales slightly.

"I thought she was 'just a friend' Lukas?" Doctor Martin asked his son, sharing the hybrid's amusement.

"Well, she's my best friend… I have to protect her…" Lukas said, blushing too much for a boy his age to admit.

"Yes, I see you did such a good job of it today!" Rebecca commented before looking at the others and adding "I'm team Damon" like it was explaining everything.

"Me too." Stefan said.

"I'm team Puck!" Kol said.

"I'm team Lukas!" Elijah said.

"I'm team Damon!" Sage announced.

"I'm team Puck!" Finn said.

"I'm team Lukas!" Glinda said.

"Well, we have a tie!" Klaus said cheerfully as Doctor Martin laughed with him.

* * *

A few minutes later, when Rachel came back in the room, she looked very happy.

"So, what did Puck want Princess?" Klaus asked her as she came back to seat next to him.

"He was worried because I didn't call him like I should have this morning… I told him I was out with you and had forgotten my cell at home. I think he bought it, I'm a pretty good liar!" Rachel said.

"Just what every father likes to hear!" Klaus said, chuckling.

"I would never lie to you daddy, you know that!" Rachel said scandalised.

"Of course I know baby." Klaus said while hugging her close to his side.

"What else did he have to say?" Lukas asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Oh, the usual… His mother insists that he dates a Jewish girl and he keeps on dating that awful Santana Lopez… I told him she was just using him for status but he said he didn't mind being used that way… Also he got a summer job cleaning pools…He is excited because of all the cougars in town…" Rachel said, sounding disapproving.

The day kept on going this way until the Martin's left and Rachel went to bed. The Salvatore decided to stay the night and would leave again in the morning so they could get settled in the boarding house in Mystic Falls. They had to deal with Zach and make sure he was okay with them staying there… Not like he had a choice… It was still their house before it was his…

Damon had a serious talk with Klaus, explaining that he understood Rachel needed to grow up some more before he acted on his feelings for her and Klaus felt better.

* * *

While this was happening, in New York Shelby Corcoran got home from a long day of auditioning and listened to her answering machine. When she heard the message from Katerina, she smiled. She was going to see her baby girl. Turning on her computer, she looked for a suitable job near the town of Mystic Falls, or better, in the town. She found an add from a rival school of Mystic falls high saying they needed a vocal coach for their glee club. Looking under it, she saw another add from Mystic Falls high stating they needed a drama teacher. Without really knowing why she made that choice, she chose the rivalling school. Smiling to herself, she could breathe better for some reason…

"Rachel, here I come…" she whispered before calling her agent and telling him she was withdrawing herself from the auditions she had. She was certain she would get the job. She was perfect for it. Seriously, who better than a Broadway star to coach a rising glee club?

* * *

In her bedroom, Rachel woke up with a start… she felt emotional pain coming her way… She was scarred and hugged her fluffy star shaped pillow for comfort as she went back to sleep.

* * *

**So, what do you think of this one?**

**THANK YOU for all the nice people who reviewed last chapter... THANK YOU to all my readers and reviewers.**

**So, what team are you? Team Damon? Team Lukas? Team Puck? **

**Please visit my profile and answer the polls, i have several going and i try to create a rotation by changing them every few days.**

**What would you like to see in next chapter? **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Mystic Falls (season 1 of TVD basically...with quite a few adjustments...)**

**Please REVIEW! I try to always answer!**

**KEEP READING!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rachel Mickealson**_

_**Part 3**_

Niklaus was about to go to bed that night when he heard some sobs coming from his daughter's room. Everyone was still here after rescuing her from Katerina and he was the last one up, or so he thought. As he climbed the stairs in super vampire speed, he saw Damon behind the door, looking like he was hesitating between coming in or leaving the crying teenage girl alone.

"What going on mate?" Klaus asked the vampire with a tone that was a little accusatory.

"I don't know. I was just getting out of the shower when I heard her starting to sob, I dressed as fast as I could but I don't know if I should come in or not… I don't know her that well… All I know is that she's alone in there…" Damon told him, looking really worried.

"Well, why don't you go back to your room, I'll take care of this one." Klaus said.

"Okay, call me if there is anything I can do, okay?" Damon asked as he turned back to the room that had been given to him while Klaus nodded to him and opened the door.

Klaus rushed inside and saw that Rachel was curled up in her bed, holding her stuffed gold star close to her and with tears going down her cheeks.

"What's wrong honey?" He asked her in a gentle, caring tone.

"It hurts so much, daddy…" She managed to say between sobs.

"What hurts? I can heal you, I'll just give you blood baby…" he told her, panicking slightly. He didn't like seeing her like this.

"It's not really physical… It's in my heart…" She sobbed.

"I don't understand Rachel… What's happened?" He asked, sounding completely lost.

"Everything was normal… I woke up from my sleep with a very bad feeling a little while ago. I decided to push it aside and go back to sleep… I think I slept for about 2 hours… But I didn't sleep, I saw… It wasn't a nightmare daddy, trust me, it was a vision…" She said, trying to calm down as her father gently rubbed her back.

"I know baby, I trust you. Tell me what you saw." He asked, trying to remain calm at the idea that his angle was hurting.

"We were going to Mystic Falls, like we planed, but a woman was waiting for me there… She's planning to hurt me…" She sounded terrified.

"Who was she sweetheart?" Klaus asked her, already planning the woman's death.

"I don't know her name… I don't even know what she looks like… All I know is that Katerina set everything up in case she died… That woman will lure me in; make me trust her before she hurts me so much… She will betray me…my trust… All I know for sure is that she's already waiting for me in Mystic Falls when I arrive and that she's human…" she sobbed harder.

"It's okay baby… You're not alone… I will never let anyone hurt you and get away with it…" Klaus said.

"But she will be able to make me trust her… In the vision I was too young… too impressionable… I don't want to go to Mystic Falls yet daddy…" Rachel said as he hugged her close to his heart.

"Then we won't go baby… How would you like to go back to Lima for a year before we head to Virginia?" He asked her, desperate to get her to calm down.

"You would do that? But you really want to go back there…" She looked up at him.

"Rachel, from the moment I found you in that car and agreed to raise you, you became my number one priority." He told her with a smile, making her hug him tighter.

"What about the others? They might not want to come…" She said.

"How about this: we go back to Lima just the two of us. Kol, Rebecca and Stefan can go on with their lives and will join you in High school in Mystic Fall a year later… I know Elijah wants to go in Europe for some researches… Finn and Sage already planed to go somewhere else." He said.

"What about Damon?" She asked in a small voice that warmed Damon's heart (because, yes, he is listening from his bedroom that's not too far away.)

"Damon can do as he pleases, but he might want to spend some more time with Stefan… They are still mending things…" He said.

"You're right… Would the Martin's move with us?" She asked.

"No, they have to go there sooner than us, Doctor Martin found a job and he can't miss it. He said it was a once in a life time opportunity…"

"So I'll be all alone at school…"

"Are you forgetting about Noah? Whatever life decisions he's taken since you left, he will still be there for you, I know it." He said before kissing her in the forehead. Of course Noah would be there for his daughter, if he wasn't doing so willingly, all Klaus would have to do is compel him.

"Will you stay until I fall asleep daddy?" She asked her father.

"Of course baby Star." He sat by her side and watched as she slowly calmed down and fell asleep again.

* * *

When Rachel had been in a peaceful sleep for a while, Klaus left the room, ready to get some sleep before changing the moving arrangements. He was met in the corridor by Damon.

"So, you want me to go there and look into who that woman could be?" Damon asked.

"We don't know much about her… It could be anyone…" Klaus said in a 'don't worry about it now' tone.

"It's just… I don't like knowing someone will hurt her and not doing anything about it…" Damon said.

"I know… We have to be smart about this though… If Katerina contacted her, she might be supernatural…" Klaus said.

"I could always go back where we killed Katherine tomorrow and see if I can find anything… Traces of phone calls or email addresses…" Damon suggested.

"That's a good idea… Thanks mate." Klaus said as he turned around to go in bed (finally).

"Anything for her…" Damon whispered.

Klaus barely heard him and acted like he didn't. They both knew it wasn't time for the couple to be formed yet. Rachel needed to grow up some more before Damon could fully fall for the girl… Rachel herself needed to mature and have a little more experience before falling for Damon in something other than a "My hero, you save my life" crush.

* * *

The next morning, Klaus exposed the new plan to everyone. They understood and Stefan decided to spend some bonding time with his brother by going to investigate with him. Rebecca decided to separate herself from her mate for a while and to go to school in Lima. There was no way she was leaving her niece all alone. Kol agreed and decided to go too. Both Salvatore agreed to investigate and, if they ended up resolving the case before the end of the year, they would spend the time together, bonding, but would visit often.

When they told the Martins of the new plan, Lukas looked pissed but the other members of the family understood. They had to leave in less than a week and had a lot of preparing to do but they all joined to create for Klaus a necklace that would make him look older for the people that would remember him from back then. Kol and Rebecca would impersonate her cousins that live with her and both got necklaces too that made them look younger so they could be in the same year as Rachel. Rebecca would be the same age as Rachel while Kol would be a year older.

As he passed the necklace on Klaus asked his daughter with a smile:

"So, do I still look hot?" She chuckled and said:

"Oh yes daddy you do. I'm sure Misses Hudson and Puckerman will be all over you again."

"Maybe they found someone since then…" He said in a hopeful tone.

"Nope, Noah assured me they were both still single." She said.

"Speaking of Noah, did you call him?" Her father asked.

"Yes I did. As soon as I woke up this morning I called him. I woke him up so he was a bit grumpy but as soon as I told him I was coming to live in Lima for a year he stopped being grumpy and told me he was happy and couldn't wait to see me again… He even said he would take me out and show me the town…" She said excitedly.

"You mean, take you out… Like a date?" Klaus asked as everyone else's listened in.

"I don't know, I haven't asked…maybe… I wouldn't mind I think… According to the pictures he's sent me he is rather good looking…" she said in a dreaming tone, making both Damon and Lukas jealous.

"Well, we'll see about that when we get there, will we?" Klaus said before going back to his study to call in Lima so the vampire he left there would get the house ready for them and take care of the paper work for Rebecca and Kol. He then called Rachel's school so they would transfer her file to Lima high school.

* * *

The Salvatore brothers decided to wait a couple of days before leaving. Damon spent a lot of this time with Kol while Stefan and Rebecca seamed to want catch up before they even separated.

On the day of their departure, everyone was a little tensed. Everyone wanted to protect Rachel but they all wondered who (and what) the mysterious woman could be.

In the afternoon, Rebecca and Stefan were done 'saying goodbye' and the Salvatore were ready to leave. Rachel didn't really understand why they were the ones going but Sage had told her it was because of the pull that linked her to Damon. She went to Damon while Stefan and Rebecca started making out in front of the door.

"I'm really grateful for what you're doing for me Damon." She said in a shy tone.

"Don't worry about it, beautiful. It gives me the opportunity to spend some time alone with my little brother... You know, without feeling like a third wheel or something!" He was trying to hide the fact that being away from her would be hard.

"I asked Rebecca to give me your cell phone number and she registered mine in you cell. This way we can stay in touch." She said matter of factly.

"Good idea. You can give me the names of all the guys that try to take advantage of you and I'll take care of the ones your father and uncle's will have let go." He said with a small smile. She blushed.

"Will you come back to visit me when I perform?" She asked him.

"Of course I will." He said, he wouldn't miss it even if his life depended on it. He knew he couldn't cause her disappointment without being hurt himself.

"Will you be careful not to get hurt?" She asked him.

"Don't worry, I'm tougher than I look." He reassured her, touched by the fact that she was worried for him.

"I got you something…" She said in a shy tone, looking at her feet; "I don't know if you'll want it…" She added.

"Whatever it is I'm sure I'll love it Rachel." Damon told her, wanted nothing more but to see her smile before he left but hoping it wasn't a fluffy pink thing.

Rachel then rushed to the side of the room and retrieved a small paper bag before handing it to him.

"I really wanted something for travelling and I thought this would suit you…" She added before he opened it.

He just smiled at her as he put his hand inside the bag and got a rectangular box out. Opening the box, he got out a thermos cup with a huge gold Star on one side and "I'm fang'tastic" written on the other.

"That's great Rachel, Thank you!" He said as he hugged her.

"I filled it with you favourite blood earlier…Daddy spiced it up with some old whiskey he said you loved…" She added as she blushed a deep red.

"Oh, you get a thermos mug that tells you that you're Fang'tastic and all I get is kisses… I'm jealous brother!" Stefan said in a mocking tone as everybody laughed.

When they finally got in the car, Damon could see a big smile on Rachel's face as she waved goodbye at him.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with them Rebecca?" Rachel asked, hating the idea that she was keeping her lovely aunt from the man she loved.

"Don't worry, I'm sure. I'll miss Stefan but they need to spend that time together alone to retrieve the brotherly bond they lost a long time ago because of Katherine." The blond woman answered her.

* * *

The next week, Rachel spent a lot of time with the Martin's before they had to go. She did also text a lot with Damon. He wouldn't tell her where he was or what he found but they would talk about their tastes, what they liked, where they wanted to go… Damon wanted to make sure he was on her mind as much as possible when he wasn't there. It might be selfish, but he didn't want Rachel to fall in love with anyone else until she could fall in love with him…

However, Rachel knew where the researches were leading them because his father told her. When they arrived in the house where they killed Katherine and her minions, the found easily her cell phone but they got less lucky when they realised she had 17 different numbers that she used it with. It took them a whole day to retrieve all the number the bitch had called during her last month. Even when concentrating on the numbers of women, they ended up with 268 women to check out.

Katherine had prepared her trick pretty well. All of these women turned out to be women who travelled regularly and crossed Virginia on a weekly basis. Rachel suggested that they just gave up but everyone else was against it. The brothers had decided to check the women out one by one, always staying together in case one of them ended up being dangerous. It was a long and boring task and Rachel was touched by the fact that they were willing to go through that for her.

* * *

In her apartment in New York, Shelby Corcoran was packing. She had paid a detective to tell her everything about the Mickealson's move to Mystic Falls. The man called her:

"They're not moving." The detective told her.

"What? Why?" Shelby asked.

"The Martins, their friends, moved in town and I heard them explaining to the mayor that Klaus Mickealson, Rachel's father, needed to go back to Ohio for a year and that they would move in town later." The detective said.

"Ohio you say?" Shelby asked.

"Yes, Lima, Ohio." The man said before Shelby replied:

Okay, Thank you. That will be all." She hung up and called the school that had contacted her previously, hoping to get her as a vocal coach for their Glee club.

Less than one hour later, she changed her plans and got a job at Carmel High school. She would be able to see her daughter after all.

* * *

The Mickealson's had just arrived in their new home in Lima. Klaus never sold the old house and all they had to do was change a few things to feel like home.

Rachel was now in her room. She had a pink 'princess' queen sized bed and she loved it. She also had a small sofa and a big TV. One of the movers brought her last box in the room. It was her musical collection…DVDs and CDs of all her favourite musicals. She spent hours organising her room when she got a text from Noah. He was asking her if she needed help, she told him she was managing and told him he could come over the next day. He told her he would be there without a doubt.

When she was done, she went to check on Kol and Rebecca. They were both done and enjoying the quiet and calm of the small town.

"How about we order some pizza tonight?" Klaus asked as they all got down for dinner.

"Sure, that would be a nice change!" Rachel said. The maid wouldn't come until the next day and they needed to eat, so why not have pizza for once?

"Have you made plans with Noah yet Rachel?" Klaus asked his daughter.

"Yes, I did. He is coming over tomorrow afternoon. I don't know what we will do yet." She answered him.

They had only one week left until school started again and Rachel was excited. She really hoped she would be able to make friends here, but even if she didn't, she would always have her aunt and uncle.

* * *

The next day arrived fast and soon, it was the afternoon and Rachel was at the door, greeting Noah.

"Rachel, it's good to see you!" he said as he hugged her tight.

"It's good to see you too Noah. I've missed you!" she smiled at him.

"Your father isn't here?" The mohawked boy asked her.

"Daddy went shopping for food with Kol and Rebecca." Rachel answered.

"Oh, your cousins right?" He asked.

"Kol is more like a big brother but yes, they are my cousins." She answered him as they went up to her room.

"Your father won't mind that you have a boy in your bedroom?" he asked her, knowing any other girl wouldn't be allowed to have him in her bedroom if the parents weren't there.

"Daddy trusts me." She simply said as they both sat on her small sofa.

"You know you're the only one with my mother that is allowed to call me Noah right?" he told her in a warning tone.

"I don't understand why that is… Noah is such a beautiful name!" She exclaimed.

"Puck just sound more badass." He answered as she laughed.

They talked for a few more minutes until the front door opened. Klaus was back. Rachel grabbed Puck's hand and pulled him behind her as she rushed to introduce him to Kol and Rebecca.

"Daddy, look, Noah is here." She said with a big smile on her face.

"How are you doing son?" Klaus asked as he shook the boy's hand.

"It's nice to see you again mister Mickealson." Puck said as politely as he could, he wanted to make the best impression possible on the man.

"Call me Klaus son." The father said with a smile.

"If you call me Puck!" Noah said with a smile Klaus liked. The boy reminded him of himself at his age.

"Noah, this is Kol and Rebecca." Rachel said as she turned him towards the two other originals.

"How're you doing mate?" Kol said as Rebecca simply nodded her head in his direction while sexting Stefan.

"So, what are your plans for today?" Klaus asked Puck.

"Well, my mom reminded me to invite you guys for dinner this week." Puck said with an amused smirk.

"Oh…Hum… Sure… I guess if we all go…" Klaus answered.

"I was wondering if you would mind me taking Rachel out this afternoon. I would drop her of before 10:30." Noah asked the most scared vampire of the country.

"Sure, go out, have fun." Klaus said before going to his study.

"Do you want to come?" Puck asked Kol and Rebecca.

"Thanks for the invite but I think I'm going to play some Wii." Kol said.

"No thanks, I think I'll call Stefan." Rebecca said before smiling mischievously toward Rachel and said:

"I'll tell Damon you say Hi Rachel!" Rachel blushed and Puck noticed it. Whoever this Damon was, he was a threat to his plan to show Rachel to school as his girlfriend.

"So, who is that Damon guy?" He asked her later as they sat at Breadsticks waiting for their meal.

"He is the big brother of Rebecca's boyfriend. He is a good friend of the family." She answered him before letting her eyes wonder on his muscled arms. Seeing this inflated Puck's ego and stopped him from asking any more questions about Damon.

"Noah, there is a girl glaring daggers at us. Do you know her?" Rachel asked as she pointed toward another seat were 2 blonds and a brunette were eating.

"That's Santana…You know I told you about her. The blond sharing her seat is Brittany and the other one is Quinn." He told her.

"Is Quinn still trying to come at you when Finn isn't around?" Rachel asked him.

"She did a few times but I think she got tired of it. I saw her hooking up with another football player at last week's party."

"What about Finn?" Rachel asked shocked.

"He wasn't there… he doesn't know." Puck said as the waitress brought them their plates of pasta.

As they finished their plates, the three cheerleaders came over to see if they could steal Puck away from the new girl.

"Hey there Puck. Who's your new friend? You know you don't have to pay ME dinner if you want some private play time." Santana said with a smirk.

"Satan, this is Rachel Mickealson, I'm sure you remember her from Elementary school. She just moved back here. Rachel this is Santana and I'm sure you remember Brittany, you two had dance classes together. This is Quinn, Finn's girlfriend." Noah introduced.

Brittany immediately smiled at Rachel. The two of them had been great friends back then. Rachel invited the girls to sit with them to have desert and they did only because Brittany wanted to. Rachel immediately noticed that Santana was in love with Brittany and promised herself that she would help them accept it and be together before she had to leave at the end of the year.

Santana acted nicer to Rachel when she learned her father was loaded and that she had sung with a star. She could feel that being close to the brunette was a good move. She asked her if she would join cheerleading and Rachel answered truthfully that it was more her cousin's Rebecca's thing. Rachel confessed she would be more the Glee club kind of girl. Quinn smirked and told her "good luck with that". Noah then explained that it wasn't very popular at McKinley but that if she were to join, he would join with her. She kissed him on the cheek and he blushed. The 3 popular girls understood that Noah was serious about Rachel and while Brittany was happy for him, Quinn was overtaken with jealousy. Santana wanted to please Brittany so she decided to be happy for Puck and to help him into his new romance.

* * *

When they finally got out of the restaurant, Rachel felt like Quinn would be a problem once in school but she was glad that Santana had stopped glaring at her.

"Let's get you home now, we still have 30 minutes before it's time." Puck said.

"I actually don't have a curfew; you're the one that shortened our time together by giving daddy a time." Rachel said, smiling at him.

"And here I was trying to make a good impression…I'll remember not to say anything for next time!" he laughed.

"Next time?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes… I was wondering if you would like to go to Brittany's party with me tomorrow night…you know…as my girlfriend…" He said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Really? I would love to!" Rachel answered him a smile that made him feel like he was the super prize to some national lottery and she had won it.

When they arrived in front of her house, she asked him if he wanted to come in but he told her he needed to get home to look after his little sister while his mother worked the night-shift.

When she entered her house, Klaus, Kol and Rebecca were in front of her in a second. She told what had happened and that he has asked her out the next day to go to a party. Klaus was happy for her and she kissed him good night before dancing her way upstairs.

The next day went by fine. She texted Damon to tell him how excited she was about her date with her new boyfriend. His answer was that he was happy for her and wished her a good evening.

* * *

In reality, Damon finished the night drinking his ass off in a bar before taking to bed one of the women they were investigating. If his Rachel was dating, he didn't see why he should stop himself from getting some release. However, when he woke up the next morning, he was taken over by remorse and decided not to do it again anytime soon. He really hoped Rachel would hold on to her virginity until she met him… He couldn't believe it… He was jealous of some 16 years old boy because he was dating the girl he wanted… How pathetic was that?

* * *

While Damon was trying harder than ever to find the woman that wanted to hurt Rachel, the girl was enjoying the last week of summer vacation with her new boyfriend (and first boyfriend too). At the party, she met a lot of his friends and they seamed nice enough. Some remembered her from elementary school and other didn't. Finn couldn't keep his eyes off of her and she found it quite irritating and creepy, especially since he had a girlfriend (who seemed to be very clingy lately).

When school started again, everyone was surprised to see that Noah Puckerman was going to all of his classes seriously. To be with his new girlfriend, he even joined the glee club. It surprised the new glee advisor, Will Schuster, but the young man dragged with him some other football players and a few cheerios. With this new school year, Puck was a new man and he surprised everyone by his new attitude. Of course, when Jacob Ben Israel started to creep Rachel out, Puck threw him in the dumpster before Kol could even decide what to do with the boy.

Kol had joined the football team and was pretty popular with the girls. Puck and he were getting along well and they soon became good friend. Rebecca had joined the cheerleaders and made sure everyone knew she was taken. None of them had joined the glee club. Singing wasn't their passion and they didn't want Rachel to think they were spying on her by being with her all the time. They already were in some of her classes and they didn't want her to think they didn't trust her. They knew she could be just fine without them.

Rachel's talent was like a breath of fresh hair in Glee. She was the most talented singer in the club and even if she had to fight for solos, she was happy to be part of something important. Whenever she didn't get the solo she wanted, she had her boyfriend to tell her she totally deserved it and would get it next time. She still texted Damon on a regular basis but never around Puck. The young man was, somehow, jealous of Damon without ever meeting him. She told him it was ridiculous but even her father found it funny.

* * *

That day, about 2 months after the beginning of the year, Rachel went to the bathroom after lunch to brush her teeth when she saw Quinn crying in front of the mirror. Even if the blond cheerios had never been nice to her, Rachel decided to play nice.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" Rachel's eyes immediately went on the counter near the sink were she saw a pregnancy test.

"Is that a…" She started to ask but when Quinn cried harder, Rachel got her answer. As someone was about to enter the bathroom, Rachel pushed her out and blocked the door so nobody else could enter.

"Why do you care? I've never been nice to you!" Quinn asked in a harsh tone as Rachel gave her some paper towels.

"Because you're not nice to me doesn't mean I can't be nice to you when you obviously need someone… Is it positive then?" Rachel asked in a hesitant tone.

"Yes, it is… Funny isn't it… Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader and president of the celibacy club is pregnant!" Quinn said in a bitter tone.

"If you don't want to be you can always get an abortion… or take this medicine… I think it's called RU486… it terminates pregnancies…" Rachel told her as Quinn let her head fall on Rachel's shoulder.

"I can't… I'm catholic…It would be murder…I have to keep it…"

"Have you told Finn of your suspicions?" Rachel asked her.

"No… We never had sex… He is dumb enough that if I told him it happen while he ejaculated in thee Jacuzzi he would believe it but…" Quinn stopped there and started sobbing again.

"Can I ask who the father is?" Rachel's tone was quiet and hesitant.

"It's Karovsky… I don't know what to do…"

"What will your parents say when you tell them?" Rachel asked the blond.

"They would disown me…They would throw me out…" Quinn cried even harder and Rachel just held her.

When the bell rang, they stayed in the bathroom. After 15 minutes, Rachel got a text message from both Puck and Rebecca asking her if everything was okay. They were both in her next class and noticed she wasn't here. She simply answered them she was helping a friend and would explain later.

"You're missing class…" Quinn said.

"So are you…" Rachel said with a small smile.

"Yes, but I'm use to it, you never miss class…" Quinn insisted.

"My daddy says that breaking the rules once in a while is an obligation in the life of a teenager and that I don't break them enough!" Rachel answered.

"You're lucky Rachel… I don't know what I'm going to do…" Quinn said.

"You need to tell Finn the truth now, and the sooner you deal with your parents the easier it will be… If they really throw you out, I'm sure we will find you some place to stay. Technically, David Karovsky should offer to care for you and the child, if he doesn't, we'll talk to his parents into doing the right thing… If this doesn't work, then you'll stay with on of us…" Rachel said, making decisions.

They stayed together, making plans, for the rest of the afternoon and when it was time for Glee club, Rachel helped Quinn up and gave her a courage hug for her talk with Finn.

* * *

When she got in the room, Rebecca was there, waiting for her with Puck and Kol. Rachel pulled the three of them out of the room and told them what happened. Quinn had allowed her to tell them about the baby and while Kol was thinking of compelling Karovsky and his parents to welcome the blond in their home, Rebecca was feeling for what the girl was about to do. Noah was just sad his best friend had been cheated on. However, they were all proud of the way Rachel handled things.

Kol and Rebecca were about to leave when they heard Finn yell. Quinn and he were in front of the other door that leads to the choir room and he was really mad. Puck and Kol rushed to him and took him away. Finn was yelling things like "Cheating whore", "I loved you" or again "How could you do this to me?". All Quinn said was "Sorry" all over again.

"I don't think we'll be in Glee today babe. I'll see you later." Noah told Rachel as both he and Kol pulled Finn away. Quinn had tears in her eyes and every gleeks was staring.

Rebecca and Rachel lead the pregnant teen to a chair in the room as Mister Schuster entered.

"What's going on? Where are Puck and Finn?"

"You tell them Rachel please…" Quinn whispered to the brunette.

Rachel then explained quickly what happened and the teacher decided not to have glee today. Only Santana and Brittany stayed behind to comfort their friend. Rachel chuckled when Kurt rushed to comfort Finn…

Rachel called her father while Mister Schuster asked Emma Pillsbury to call the Fabray's. They arrived at the same time and everyone met in the choir room. Santana left to get coach Sylvester. Klaus was proud of his daughter and hugged her for standing up and helping her friend (and in his head for not being the pregnant one). The Fabray acted exactly like Quinn said they would. They left telling her that her things would be in the front yard later for her to pick up.

"We need to find her a place to stay… Staying at friend's houses will do for a few days but she's pregnant, she needs a stable place to live!" Emma said.

"Well, the Karovsky's will just have to take her in. It was after all their son's mistake!" Will said.

"I don't think it would be wise mister Schu… They are very strict and would only push her into aborting…" Brittany said.

"She could stay with us, right daddy?" Rachel proposed. Klaus knew it would be hard to host another human teenager but was about to agree, to please his daughter when Sue Sylvester said:

"That's nice of you Miss Mickealson but there is no need. Quinn is my head cheerleader… She reminds me of a younger version of myself… She will stay with me! I have a spare room and everything will be fine." Everyone was shocked but they agreed. Quinn was touched by the number of people willing to help her.

* * *

Later that day, Rachel went along with Quinn, Kol, her father and Puck to go pick Quinn's stuff in her parent's front' yard. Everything was there and it was a good thing they took two pick up truck.

While they carried the boxes, Puck told them how Finn punched Karovsky earlier and told him what happened. The teenage boy hadn't even tried to punch Finn back and later he had texted Quinn that he wanted nothing to do with 'it'. Finn had gone home after that and nobody had heard from him since.

After they settled Quinn in her new room, they stayed to have dinner with Coach Sylvester who was trying to flirt with Klaus. The hybrid didn't know how to answer without hurting the woman's feelings and decided to pretend to have a phone conference waiting for him at home so he could leave faster. After he was gone they all laughed, even Sue who had done it on purpose.

* * *

When they left to go home, Puck kissed Rachel before he drove Kol and her back home. He didn't come in but told Rachel he would pick her up the next morning for school. When he thought about it, Rachel made him a better man. He was going to his classes, did his homework, and had a job he liked… Of course, the fact that Rachel didn't want to have sex was a bit frustrating but he managed. Making out with her was almost as good. On top of that, his mother actually liked Rachel, even if she wasn't Jewish. Of course, that changed when Klaus explained that Rachel's real parents (that were now dead) had been Jewish. Now Puck was pretty sure his mother was praying for him not to screw things up and to keep Rachel by his side so he could marry her later.

When he thought about it, Puck couldn't help to notice that there was something strange about Rachel's family. He could feel they had some kind of secret and he was thinking about asking her about it, but he didn't want to lose her. For the first time in his life, he had a girlfriend that he loved and loved him back, she made him feel good about himself and he didn't want to risk loosing her.

* * *

The next day, Rachel and Rebecca met up with Quinn, Santana and Brittany. The five of them spent the whole lunch period making plans. Rachel would go with Quinn to her doctor appointment after school and after cheerleading practice, the other would join them for some shopping.

"So, how was your first night with Coach Sylvester?" Rebecca asked the pregnant teen.

"Not that bad actually. She's very kind when she lets herself be. We went to visit her sister… She handicapped and in a special institution…She's nice. When we got home we talked a lot… I think she likes that I trusted her enough to move in with her." Quinn said, trying to ignore Karovsky's constant staring.

Both Rebecca and Santana were trying to resist the urge to go and kick his ass for his text message and he wasn't making their control easy with his constant looking at Quinn.

"If he doesn't stop I swear I'm going to go all Lima height on his sorry ass!" Santana said.

"I'll help you!" Rebecca said with a smile. Both girls had the same kind of temper and they got along very well since the first day they met.

"Kol said he would talk to him about taking his responsibilities seriously…" Rachel said.

"Kol was busy kicking Jacob Ben Israel's ass this morning." Rebecca answered.

"Why would he do that?" Brittany asked before adding "His hair is like a giant Jewish cloud."

"Well, the giant Jewish cloud was threatening me to spread the rumours of Quinn's pregnancy being the result of a four some with Rachel and Puck if I didn't show him my underwear… He just got lucky that Kol got to him before I did." Rebecca explained as Rachel paled.

"Will he do it? I mean, it's not even fair, I've never had sex…" Rachel said in a small panicky voice.

"Don't worry Rach, he won't do it if he knows what's good for him!" Santana said in a kind voice. She couldn't get over the surprise that not only Puck wasn't having sex with his girlfriend but he wasn't cheating on her either… That was love!

Then Puck and Kol joined them as the bell rang. They had been spending lunch with Finn so the boy didn't feel left out.

* * *

After school, Rachel and Quinn went quickly to Coach Sylvester's office because she had asked them to.

"Ah Quinn, here you are. I just wanted you to take this card. I called my insurance company and now you're covered along with me and my sister." Sue said in her usual every day voice.

"Thank you so much!" Quinn said with tears in her eyes. She really was thankful for everything the woman was doing for her. She went to hug her tight before they left.

The appointment went well and as they got out, getting ready to meet the girls at the mall, a woman approached them. Rachel was ready to defend them with a vervain- pepper spray thinking it was a vampire but the woman introduced herself:

"I'm Terry Schuster. My husband is your Glee club teacher. He told me the delicate situation you find yourself in Quinn and I really feel for you. I just want you to know I want to adopt your child. I want it to be a surprise for my husband so don't you go telling him anything. Here is my cell phone number, call me when you know the sex and the delivery date." After a nod from the blond teen, she left.

Still shocked the girls went to the mall and told the three girls what had happened. They were shocked but were glad that Quinn had an option. However, when they got to the maternity section of the store to find clothes for their friend and saw Terry Schuster steeling a fake belly they grew suspicious. They discreetly followed her and her sister and Rebecca told then she could read lips (she wasn't about to admit she was a vampire with super hearing). She confirmed that the woman was faking her pregnancy.

"That's horrible!" Rachel said as they sat with a milkshake in the food section.

"How can somebody do that to someone they say they love?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know what to do…" Quinn said.

"I think you should tell Mister Schuster what happened!" Rebecca suggested gently. The others nodded their agreement.

"If you want to put the baby up for adoption later, you can always look for another family… you have time, you're only starting your third month…" Rachel said.

"You girls are right; I think he needs to know the truth… Let's go back to Coach's place and we'll ask her to call him over." Quinn said, wanting to prove to the woman that helped her so much that she really trusted her.

When they arrived, they explained what happened to Sue and the woman made the call. She just told him to come over if he didn't want her to find a way to get him fired. 20 minutes later he was coming in the apartment.

"What's going on Sue?" he asked in a tired voice.

"Something happened while Quinn was out today; we think you need to know. I'll leave the girls to tell you." She said before going to the kitchen.

"Mister Schu…Your wife cornered Rachel and I after the doctor's appointment… It looked like she was waiting for us." Quinn started.

"Why… What did she want?" He asked, looking confused.

"She said she wanted to adopt Quinn's baby and not to tell you because she wanted it to be a surprise but later we went shopping at the mall and saw her and another woman, her sister apparently, and your wife was steeling a fake belly and they were thinking of ways to keep you from finding out she wasn't pregnant…" Rachel said in one breath when she realised Quinn was still looking for words.

"I… Are you sure?" he asked in a small voice.

"I'm sorry Mister Schuster, but we thought you needed to know…. Making you think she was pregnant while she wasn't is just cruel." Santana said.

He quietly thanked the girls before he left the apartment.

The next day, the news that Mister Schuster was getting a divorce was all over Jacob's blog. The next few months went by smoothly.

* * *

When they competed for sectionals, they had to come up with a new set list at the last minute because Jacob Ben Israel had given their songs to the other teams. Thankfully, Rachel stunned everyone with her "_Don't rain on my parade_" and they won. Klaus had offered to have a celebratory barbecue at his house for the glee club and their family.

As promised, every member of the Mickealson family was there to see Rachel sing. Stefan and Damon had also come and Rebecca didn't leave her mate's arms during the whole day. Sage and Finn had to leave immediately after the competition (not before they congratulated their niece).

Puck finally got to meet Damon and Rachel had to admit that it was a pretty tense moment filled with testosterone. She felt like she was watching two alpha males fighting over a female. She didn't really understand why Damon was so overprotective of her but she let it go and sat back on Noah's knees.

"So this is your boyfriend…" Damon said as Puck was improvising a game of football in the backyard with Kol, Finn, Matt, Mike and Stefan.

"Yes. Noah is very nice with me." Rachel said.

"He better be." Damon muttered.

"Why don't you like him?" Rachel asked.

"I never said I didn't like him." The vampire defended himself.

"Your actions speak for themselves. He's a very nice boy you know. Daddy likes him too. And he is a very good friend to Kol." Rachel said as if it was reason enough to date him.

"Do you love him though?" Damon asked her.

"I like him a lot..;"

"I didn't ask if you liked him Rach…"

"Why is it so important to you? We're good together…" She said.

"Yeah, I've seen you around him and the reason your father likes him is because the two of you look more like best friends than anything else…" he said.

"We make out…" Rachel said in a defensive tone.

"Friends with benefits then…" Damon said. He watched as Rachel placed a pensive look on her face. He saw Klaus smirking at him, knowing what he did and why. He also noticed Stefan and Rebecca frowning his way… Well, he couldn't make everyone happy could he… As long as she wasn't in his arms anymore, he was happy.

* * *

Rachel was seating in a plastic chair, watching the boys play football when Quinn came to seat next to her.

"You okay Rachel?"

"I don't know… Damon said something that got me thinking…" She said.

"He's really hot…" Santana said as she came to seat with them.

"Yes, he is… and he knows it too." Rachel said.

"What did he tell you that got you so pensive?" Quinn asked.

"He said that Noah and I don't look like a couple but more like best friends and that the fact we make out doesn't change a thing… Is it bad that I like Noah without loving him?" She asked the two girls.

"We're too young to love Rachel… It's time for us to have fun, nothing else…" Santana said.

"Noah told me he loved me right before the show today…" Rachel said.

"What did you answer him?" Quinn asked.

"Thank you?" Rachel said, blushing as the two girls laughed. From where she was, she could see the vampires smirking and laughing quietly at her answer.

"How polite of you!" Santana said.

"What should I do?" she asked in a desperate tone.

"I think you need to speak with him and be honest… You're the one that taught me that honesty was important…" Quinn said.

"You're right, I'll talk to him when their game is over…" She said.

A few minutes later, the game was over and it looked like Puck was on the winning team. Rachel came over to him with a cold drink in her hand for him.

"Hey Rach, I like Rebecca's boyfriend… Guy is cool!" Puck said as he kissed her cheek before drinking the soda she brought him.

"Yes, Stefan and Damon are both very nice." She told him.

"You seamed very…pensive earlier… What's wrong?" He asked her.

"I was thinking about what you said before the show…" she said as she led the two of them toward an isolated area.

"You mean the thing you answered 'Thank you' to?" she said with an amused smirk.

"Yes… I'm sorry I couldn't say it back…" she said.

"Don't worry about it…" He said.

"You really don't mind that I can't honestly say that I love you?" She asked him. he looked at her in the eyes as he said:

"Rachel, I've been into you since the first time I saw you in kindergarten. You're like this perfect girl that a guy can only dream of meeting before he dies and I got lucky enough to meet you when we were kids and to date you now… It doesn't matter if you can't love me back… We're good together for now… I'm happy to have you my girlfriend for as long as it can last…"

"Really? That's… I don't know what to say…" Rachel was touched by his words and the way he saw her.

"Do you want us to break up? Do you like someone else?" Noah asked her.

"No, of course not!" She said.

"Then we're fine for now… How about we agree to break up without any hard feelings if one of us meets someone else?" he suggested. She nodded and they hugged.

Of course, every vampire in the yard heard what was going on and was touched by the way Noah spoke.

"That's why I let them be together. I like that he sees her like that." Klaus told Damon as the younger vampire was jealous to see them kissing again.

Elijah left after the last guest was gone and the Salvatore decided to stay the weekend so Stefan could spend more time with Rebecca.

* * *

Damon spent his time in Lima watching Noah Puckerman closely. He noticed that the boy really liked Rachel and wasn't cheating on her. He had to admit he was a bit disappointed but he realised it was wrong of him to hope the boy that dated HIS Rachel cheated… It would only hurt her, even after their conversation during the barbecue.

"Don't pout mate; you know your turn will come soon." Klaus told him as he stood looking at Rachel and Puck making out in front of a movie.

"I know…it just pisses me off to see them together…" Damon said truthfully.

"Come and have a real drink with me, this will change your mind!" Klaus invited Damon to join him on his little hunt.

* * *

The next few weeks flew by really fast. Rachel had met on several occasions a cute boy from Carmel high named Jessie St James and he was overly flirty with her but Rebecca found him to be suspicious. She let her aunt compel the guy and he admitted that he was flirting only so he could date her and break her heart before New Directions met Vocal Adrenaline at Regional's. Rachel got super mad when he confessed having planed to egg her in the middle of a parking lot. She decided to let it go and was now ignoring him whenever he was around her.

She and Noah were still dating and she had to say that she felt more attraction for him since the barbecue than before. She was pretty sure she was slowly falling for him and that scared her a little. What would she do if she fell in love with him before it was time for them to go to Mystic Falls? Of course, her father told her that if that was the case they would find a solution that would make her happy. Seriously, her father was the best.

On top of everything, she had to deal with Finn constant flirting with her to get back at Quinn. It didn't matter how many time she told him she wasn't interested, he kept on hitting on her, singing her cute songs and trying to show off when she was around. Puck and he had gotten into a big fight for this and now the two boys that had been friends since kindergarten weren't talking to each other.

Puck could feel that Rachel was more affectionate now than before and he could tell that she was falling for him. He liked it. Every time Rachel was in his arms, he felt a giant pride overcome him. He actually wasn't sure if he really was in love with her, but he felt like it was the right moment to say it. All he knew was that he couldn't stop thinking about her and that he loved making out with her, especially since she let him touch her boobs when he had a grade over B.

* * *

Shelby Corcoran had been spying on her daughter for a few months now and was getting frustrated. Her attempt at sending Jessie her way didn't work so now she needed to find another plan. She couldn't help but feel a bit of pride when Rachel marched into sectionals belting out "Don't rain on my parade" like she meant it, but it didn't change the fact that she had a mission to complete. Rachel needed to suffer and if possible before Regionals so she could bring her team to Nationals.

Since Rachel's boyfriend Puck had a pool cleaning business and used to "play" with cougars, Shelby rented a house with pool and decided to hire him and see if she could use him in any way. He was just a teenage boy after all and she was a woman of experience… she would be able to seduce him into being very public with her… Once he fell for her, she would bring him somewhere Rachel could spot them and that would be it…

Unfortunately, she didn't count on him being now a faithful boyfriend. She tried parading in her bikini in front of him, she trying innuendos; she tried getting him drunk… Nothing worked. The only time she managed to get him drunk he bolted out, saying he needed to see his Rachel before Damon, Finn or Jessie stole her away… Whoever they were…

That's when she got an idea that she thought to be simply brilliant. She paid a weird kid she found spying on Rachel to stand watch at her house and take picture of her and Puck when he is around. She put on her best bikini and modelled in front of the boy. Of course he looked, faithful didn't mean he didn't like to look at hot ladies right? Then she pretended she had something in her eye and got him to bend over to look in it. A little later, she tripped and he being a gentleman and all went to help her up. She hugged him close to thank him, letting a strap of her bikini fall.

When Puck left, Shelby had enough pictures to make it look like something really happened. She decided to pay someone to bring them to Rachel the next day when she's in Glee club.

* * *

...

* * *

When Rachel woke up that morning, she realised that she hadn't drank her vervain the previous night. Even if it was cold, she drank it before realising that she had left her computer turned on. She went to turn it off before dressing up for what she felt would soon become an eventful day at school.

Puck had meant to tell Rachel about the weird woman that kept on trying to flirt with him. He wanted to tell her she was not that hot but seamed to think that she was. But he forgot all about it every time he saw her.

Rachel walked into Glee club like she owned it. Everything was doing fine in her life. Quinn wasn't mad at her for Finn's constant flirting, she had great friends, she had the perfect song ready for this week's assignment and life was great with both her family and her hot boyfriend. She sat down in her usual seat and watched as everyone else came in. Noah took his seat next to her and Will Schuster arrived. Just as he was about to close the door, a boy came in:

"I have to give this envelope to Rachel berry." He said. Rachel took it and he left without asking for anything else.

Wondering what this was about, and with everyone's eyes on her, she opened it and got a small pile of pictures out of it. She paled. She went through them all one by one as she let tears go down her cheeks. In none of the pictures you could see the woman's face, only here hair.

"Rach, what's wrong babe?" Noah said as he looked at her. She stood up with the pictures still in her hands and threw daggers at him with her eyes.

"Don't you call me babe you bastard!" Nobody understood what was going on, especially Noah. Quinn rushed to her side, followed by Santana and Brittany.

"I don't understand, what's going on? What did I do?" Noah asked as everyone else watched like it was the best TV show ever.

"How could you do this to her Puck? She trusted you! We thought you'd changed!" Quinn yelled after seeing the pictures.

"I didn't do anything I swear!" he said as Rachel was now crying on Brittany's shoulder. Santana grabbed the pictures and shoved them into his face. Noah watched them carefully before he said:

"I swear nothing happened. The bitch kept trying to come at me for the last month or something… I never gave in... She's not even that hot… She just hugged me because I helped her up, and there she had something in the eye and asked me to look if I could see something, here she said she hurt her ankle and needed me to carry her inside…" Puck was trying to justify himself.

Rachel looked up at him and through her tears she said:

"You're breaking my heart…" before she ran away.

Puck kept trying to explain himself and Santana believed him.

"I'll go get Rebecca and Kol, Rachel needs her family right now. I suggest you stay away for a while Puck." Quinn said before leaving the room. Brittany went with her because she thought it wasn't safe for a very pregnant Quinn to be all alone in the corridors of high school.

Rachel had been running for a while now and couldn't see were she was going. She fell down on some grass and decided to stay there. She didn't know how long she had been gone but in a second, she wasn't alone anymore and was in her father's loving arms.

He told her how Quinn found Rebecca and Kol and how they called him and told him what happened. He didn't try to defend Puck, even if he knew the boy was probably innocent. He let that thought go for now, there would be time to innocent the boy tomorrow, now his baby angel needed him. He took her home and stayed with her until she fell asleep. The next morning, he had her favourite breakfast ready. He told her to be brave and let Rebecca lead her away to school where she would have to face her heartbreak like a big girl.

Puck was mad. He went in his truck with Santana and Finn and drove to the bitch's house. When he arrived there, it was empty with a big "On sale" sign in the lawn. If she wasn't here, it meant there was no way of proving his innocence… He wouldn't be getting his Rachel back… He had lost her and he didn't even do anything wrong… he dropped Santana and Finn back in the parking lot before he took off toward the local bar. He got drunk like he never had before. He got so drunk that every woman he saw became Rachel. He got home because it hurt too much to see her everywhere when he couldn't have her. When his alarm clock rang the next morning, he was still drunk and showed up to school just as drunk as the previous night.

Puck saw Rachel coming to school with red eyes, hugged by Rebecca's arm and he went over to her, tried to explain himself. She didn't want to hear any of it. She simply ignored him and went away. He tried to get her attention to apologise all morning long and when lunch came, he was tired of it. He saw her getting out of the library with Rebecca, Quinn, Brittany and Santana.

"Rachel, please listen to me. I would never cheat on you, especially not with a woman that old and ugly… please…" she looked at him and shook her head.

"Fine, you think I cheated on you, I didn't but you know what, since you find me guilty anyway, why don't I show you what it looks like when I cheat on you?" After saying that, Noah grabbed a freshman girl that was walking by and kissed her. After releasing the unknown girl, he looked back at Rachel to see her crying.

"Now you have a reason to be mad at me!" he said before walking away from her and from the school to have some fun with one if those cougars that used to turn him on.

Rachel was on her knees, crying her eyes out… She had finally fallen in love, and like every time she fell, it hurt like hell and this time, her daddy's blood wouldn't be able to help her at all.

* * *

**Okay, here is another chapter of Rachel Mickealson... I hope you liked it...**

**What do you think of it? What would you like to see happening next? **

**Just know that NOTHING is set in stone...**

**A little review?**

**I love my readers,**

**KEEP READING ME AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Rachel Mickealson**_

_**Part 4**_

Damon was worried about Rachel. He hadn't heard anything from her in days and she didn't answer his text messages. Rebecca told Stefan that "it's just high school, you know how it is… teenagers being teenagers…", when he asked Kol, he just said "It's girl things…" and when he finally asked Klaus the man told him he didn't have time to talk about it, that he had to go to an important PTA meeting. Not wanting to wait any longer to hear some more lies, Damon told Stefan it was time for another visit in Lima.

* * *

Rachel was seating in a chair in her garden when Klaus came to seat next to her:

"Sweetheart, why don't you want us to tell Damon what happened? He is getting very suspicious and restless…" Klaus said as he sat in a chair in front of her.

"I just have this feeling that if he finds out what Puck did, he will hurt him… He is so protective… I don't even understand why…" She answered him.

"Well, I have a feeling that he will be here soon… You're going to have to tell him what happened." He said.

"I know…but I don't understand why it's so important that he finds out the truth…" she said as Klaus got up, kissed her forehead and said:

"It just is." before he went back inside the house.

* * *

Santana was kind of sad for her friend Rachel but also for Puck.

The boy had gone back to skipping classes and having sex with cougar and random girls, Rachel was concentrating on her schoolwork and her singing. She spent hours helping her fellow gleeks with their own singing or their dance moves. When in glee club, they simply ignored each other.

Of course, everyone knew for sure that Puck still cared for Rachel because the last time Jacob Ben Israel bothered her he ended up covered in slushy and thrown in the dumpster by Puck. She had her proof that Rachel still cared about Puck when she covered for him missing one to many classes and prevented him from getting another detention. At that moment, she could catch them looking at each other like they used to, but the memories always came back too soon and they would start frowning and ignoring each others.

What nobody knew is that she had been leading her own little investigation with Brittany, Rebecca and Quinn. They didn't say anything to Rachel but had Klaus' support. Sadly, after weeks of investigating, all she knew was that nobody knew who the woman was. She had rented the house under a false name and the description Puck made of her didn't help at all.

Suddenly, as she walked by Jacob's locker as he was getting a book for his next class, she caught a glimpse of a picture she saw for sure Rachel burn. It was Puck and the mysterious woman. She rushed to him, called Rebecca who was in the same hallway and while the blond Mickealson held the boy in place, Santana searched his things. At that moment, both Rachel and Puck walked in the hallway from different sides. They both walked toward the commotion and asked what was going on. While Rachel's eyes zeroed on the picture that brought her her first heartbreak, Noah looked livid and started shooting questions at the boy.

"I needed a new camera!" Jacob shouted like it explained or justified anything.

"Somebody paid you to do this? Who was it? What happened?" Santana, Puck and Rebecca shouted at the same time.

Jacob pissed himself at that moment and started talking while other students in the hallway laughed at him.

"The woman in the pictures, she didn't tell me her name, she paid me well in cash. She asked me to stand out a few times when Puck was hired to come for her pool but since she couldn't seduce him she told me to take pictures of every time she was close to him! Nothing happened between them but she wanted Rachel to think so. She didn't tell me why and since Rachel didn't want to show me her panties I had no reasons to spare her!" he said.

Rachel gasped.

"Why? What did I ever do to that woman for her to hate me so much?" Rachel asked with tears in her eyes. By now, the whole glee club and a few others were in the hallway, watching and commenting what was happening.

"I don't know, she paid well so I didn't ask questions… She paid enough so I could buy the camera of my dreams and a new computer to update my blog better…I didn't care about her reasons…" Jacob said, looking terrified.

Nobody reacted fast enough to stop Puck from punching the boy in the face. With a bloody lip and broken nose, Jacob shouted:

"Why do you care anyway? You won't be getting her back now that you've been fooling around with half the girls in town!" Knowing the boy was saying the truth, Puck punched him once more in the eyes and walked away, furious and trying not to punch anyone else. He walked straight to the bleachers and stayed there; thinking furiously about what he had lost because of the awful boy who was a shame to the Jewish community. He had to find a way to make him pay…

* * *

He had been on the bleachers less than 10 minutes when he felt Rachel approaching him from behind. He could always tell when she was around because of her smell and the way it made his heart swell.

"I'm sorry Noah… it's my fault, I should have listened to your explanations…" she said as she sat next to him, a seat behind.

"Why didn't you?" He asked her without looking back at her.

"Every movie and book I've read had one lesson in a situation like this: If I let you explain yourself, guilty or not, I would have fallen in your arms and forgiven you… I didn't want to end up being the stupid girl people mocked…I tried to be the strong one…" She explained.

"I understand… My track record probably didn't help either…" He replied.

"Not really, no…" She said quietly.

"He was right though wasn't he? You won't take me back now…" It wasn't a question; it was more like a sentence he was confirming.

"I'm sorry… But can you honestly tell me you would be happy with me knowing I didn't listen to you when it mattered?" she asked him in a soft voice.

"I guess you're right…" he answered in a small voice.

"I would like for us to be able to spend time together as friends though… I do miss spending time with you…" she said in an insecure voice he hated to hear coming out of her mouth.

"I missed you too Rach." He said as he moved his arm to invite her to sit closer to his side. She did.

"I hope you won't get in trouble for punching that…thing." Rachel said.

"Don't worry about it, if he knows what's good for him he'll say he tripped and fell." Noah said. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a while before Rachel's cell phone rang and she told him she needed to go find Rebecca and Kol to go home.

* * *

Damon and Stefan had arrived at the house just in time to hear Rebecca calling Klaus to tell him that a weird creepy guy named Jacob Ben Israel had taken some tricky pictures that made Rachel believe that Puck had cheated on her. As they came in, Klaus hung up and explained to them what had happened and that Rachel didn't want Damon to know because she was afraid he would over react.

Deep down, Damon felt happy because it meant Rachel wouldn't be giving her virginity to this teenage Mohawk and the fact she didn't tell him was because she knew him well. But behind that happy feeling, he was sad that someone had tried to hurt his Rachel that way.

"What do you know about this woman?" Damon asked Klaus.

"Not much… We have a few pictures of the back of her head and a description Noah made, but nothing more…" Klaus answer with a hint of anger at the fact he didn't know any more than that.

"Do you think that woman could be the one Stefan and I have been looking for do you?" Damon asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course I do… but we don't know much… The hairs could have been a wig or a colouration, the eye colour could have been contacts…We have nothing more…" They both raged and decided to burn some steam with a little game of basketball in the garden.

* * *

The rest of the day went without any other major incident for anyone. When Rachel got home, she immediately spotted Damon's car. She rolled her eyes as Rebecca shrieked with excitement and ran inside to greet Stefan. Kol wasn't with them, he had plans with a cheerleader… he was enjoying being a teenager. Rachel got in, thinking she would go in her room quickly before Damon saw her but it was too late. As soon as she stepped into the house, the sexy Salvatore was standing in front of her with a smile on his face. Was it possible for him to be even better looking than the last time? Aren't vampires supposed to be frozen, never changing?

"Hey Rachel! How are you doing?" Damon asked as she smiled back at him.

"Fine Damon… I didn't know you were supposed to come back yet…" She said as she gently put her bag on the foot of the stairs.

"Well, when I felt that something was wrong with you and that you refused to tell me what it was, I had to come and check it out…" he said as if it was obvious.

"Well, it's nice of you, really, but as you can see I'm fine!"

"Yes, you're fine now… You weren't fine before… I got here just in time to hear Rebecca telling Klaus about who took the pictures… he explained everything to me…"

"Oh… Well…everything is fine now!" Rachel said.

"Are you back to dating him?" Damon asked her as she started to climb the stairs for her room.

"No…not after what he did when we were broken up…He could have fought harder to make me believe, instead he got drunk and had sex with every willing feminine human…We're working on our friendship, but nothing more will come out of it…" She said without turning back. Damon could hear the grief in her voice and said:

"I'm sorry…" He really tried to sound believable…

"No you're not… You never liked the two of us together…But it's nice of you to say it anyway…" She said, briefly turning back to smile at him before going in her room to start on her homework.

Damon wanted to follow her but knew she needed time.

* * *

Stefan and Damon stayed only two days before they left again, more than never motivated to find the bitch that was going to hurt Rachel. Before they left, they had dinner all together.

"I got a phone call from Doctor Martin… There is a doppelganger living in Mystic Falls. She is Rachel's age. She seems to be different than Tatia and Katerina. Apparently she has a heart." Klaus said.

"So you'll be able to break the curse daddy! That's wonderful!" Rachel exclaimed.

"You realised that means he has to kill her right?" Stefan asked her, wondering why an innocent human girl was so happy about this.

"Of course, but nobody has to stay dead… I mean, why is magic for if not to help him keep sacrifices alive even after they have been sacrificed?" Rachel said, making Klaus smile with pride.

"I've send Elijah over there to look over things. He decided to stay away and look discreetly… I think he is afraid of falling in love with her too and having it bit him in the ass!" Klaus said. Rebecca frowned; she didn't like the thought of another doppelganger playing with her brother.

"Don't worry Rebecca, like I said, she seems far more human than the others." Klaus said.

Rachel suddenly looked at Damon from the corner of her eyes… What if he was to fall in love with this girl? She shook her head and went back to eat.

"What's her name?" Kol asked.

"Elena Gilbert. The Martins did a little digging and found out that she had been adopted. Her biological father is her uncle John Gilbert and her biological mother is a woman named Isobel Fleming, now married to an Alaric Salzmann." Klaus answered. Damon looked up from his plate.

"Isobel Fleming Salzmann?" Damon asked.

"Yes, that's the name I gave, why?" Klaus asked the young man.

"She came to me a couple years ago, asking to be changed. It was one of those moments when Stefan was with Rebecca and I was alone, drinking away the sorrow Katherine brought me… Anyway… She found me; she knew what I was and wanted to be changed. I didn't think and gave it to her…" He answered before he added "She was the head of the supernatural department in Duke.".

"Well, maybe I'll have someone look for her… She might be useful later…" Klaus said before they all went back to eat.

Rachel was in thought… Elena was adopted but her mother was still around… Where was her mother? What was she doing? Was she thinking about her?

"What do you know of my mother?" Rachel asked all of the sudden between beans and potatoes.

"Well, I didn't find much in the Berry's stuff… There was only an audition tape, only audio of a woman singing…and a small letter saying she wanted the job so she could live in New York and audition on Broadway…" Klaus answered her. "I'll give you the tape later if you want sweetheart!" He said, knowing Rachel was at an age were she needed a feminine presence other than a nanny or an aunt.

* * *

Later that night, after saying good bye to the Salvatore, Rachel listened to the tape. The woman was signing "I dreamed a dream". It was beautiful and the young girl had tears in her eyes. She called Quinn who was spending the night with Santana and Brittany and told them everything. Over the phone, she let them listen to the song and they promised to help her find out who the woman was.

The next day, when the others arrived in glee, they saw Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany sitting around in circle with an audio tape playing.

"What's going on?" Puck asked.

"Shhh, we're listening to Rachel's mother." Brittany said.

"You know who she is?" Kurt asked as he joined them.

"Not yet." Santana said.

"I'm sure I've heard this voice somewhere before…" Mercedes said.

"I know, me too…" Kurt said.

"So have I…But I can't remember where…" Rachel said before she told them the hush and went back to listen.

When Mister Schuster entered the room, they stopped the tape before he could hear it and started practicing for the upcoming Regionals.

"Mister Schu, while I agree that Journey has done great music, we don't really relate to it and us singing all three songs by them isn't a very good idea. I personally think we should sing "Don't stop believing" and two other songs that we could write ourselves!" Rachel said. They discussed it for a few minutes before they all agreed that Rachel's idea was the best. However, they had to promise they would settle on Journey songs if they couldn't write songs that were good enough to compete with.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel decided to sit down together to write a solo song for Rachel with Santana while the group would write one for the whole group to sing. They were at Sue Sylvester's place, in Quinn's bedroom when Rachel said:

"I think we should try to see what Vocal Adrenaline is doing… We have kick ass lyrics but it might inspire us some music…" Santana said.

"Even if it doesn't inspire us, it might help us know we are up against…" Quinn said.

"We told our parents we would be here all afternoon… What will Coach Sylvester think when we sneak out to spy on the opposing team?" Rachel asked, not sure about this.

"I think it's a great idea and I'll be proud of you girls!" Sue said from the open door of the room.

It was decided that they would go right away. They took Santana's car and drove to Carmel High, snuck in their auditorium and watched as they rehearsed some Lady Gaga number.

"It's genius… Lady Gaga is perfect for them…" Rachel whispered as the coach of Vocal Adrenaline, Shelby Corcoran, interrupted them to tell them they weren't good enough.

"Let me demonstrate! Funny Girl, now!" Shelby said as everyone cleared the stage and she started to sing.

The McKinley students were shocked, they all recognized that voice to be the one on the tape… Rachel's mother was singing on stage right now… Slowly, Rachel started to stand when Santana held her down:

"No, Rachel, not now… We need to speak with your father first!" she told a disturbed Rachel.

While Quinn was walking Rachel outside, Santana took a picture of Shelby Corcoran singing and decided she would send it to her friend's father next time she saw him.

Silently, they drove to Rachel's house. When they arrived, Rachel was still silent and they walked with her to her father's office.

"Dad, do you have a moment please?" Rachel asked as she came in the room with Quinn and Santana in tow.

"Of course, come on in girls. Sit down, especially you Quinn." Klaus said, asking with a look what Rachel needed.

"Today, we snuck in the Carmel High auditorium to watch the Vocal Adrenaline rehearsing…" she started and hesitated.

"Well, it's not really right to spy on the enemy but I'm sure they do the same to other opposite teams…" Klaus said, telling his daughter he wasn't mad at him for spying…

"It's not all… Their coach, Shelby Corcoran… She started singing and… well…" Rachel couldn't continue so Santana did:

"We recognised the voice of Rachel's mother from the audition tape!"

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, we are sure…" Quinn said.

"Have you talked to her?" Klaus asked, surprised and afraid to lose his daughter to someone he didn't know.

"No, Santana and Quinn thought it better to come and talk to you before I try to contact her…" Rachel said.

"Good initiative girls!" Klaus said with a small forced smile.

"I took a picture of her if you want to take a look." Santana said. She used Bluetooth to send it to Klaus' phone and to the printer.

"What do you want to do Rachel?" Klaus asked her.

"I'm not sure… We'll finish working on the song tonight and I guess I'll go to Carmel high tomorrow after school to talk with her… See if we can have a relationship or not." Rachel said.

"Okay then, tell me if there is anything else I can do for you!" Klaus said he the girls left and went up to Rachel's bedroom.

When he sat back down behind his desk, wondering if he was about to loose his own little star, his phone rang. It was Elijah, telling him that Elena Gilbert and her adoptive parents had a car accident and that the parents died. He managed to save the girl and was now keeping an even closer watch on her than before.

* * *

Damon and Stefan were investigating near Lima and they were now looking for a Shelby Corcoran who worked at Carmel High school coaching Rachel's competition. They had a hard time location her.

"Don't you find it kind of weird that she's the hardest to find so far and she's coaching Rachel's competition?" Damon asked Stefan.

"I didn't really think about it before you said it… You have a really good instinct when it comes to Rachel and her protection…" Stefan said.

"We should come back tomorrow when she's at the school." Damon said.

"Let's go inside and look at her schedule then." Stefan suggested as they both broke inside the school and into the principal's office. They easily found out that she would only be present from 2 pm the next afternoon.

"Let's go to the bar down town, I'm buying." Damon said as they got out.

"Hum…You know… Since we're near Lima…" Stefan started.

"I got it… You want to go spent the night with Rebecca…" Damon said with a smirk.

"I hope you don't mind…" Stefan said, trying not to make his big brother mad.

"Don't worry, go and have fun. I'll have a drink and I might follow you back to Lima and watch over Rachel while she sleeps." Damon told his brother as they left the Carmel High School and promised to meet again no matter what the next day around 2pm in that same parking lot.

* * *

The next day went by fast and while Rachel went to Carmel High, Santana and Quinn were in the football field, getting ready for cheerleading practice to start. Klaus had come to drive his daughter there, knowing she would call when she needed to be pick up.

"Rachel isn't watching you today?" Puck asked as he trotted closer to them.

"No, she found her mother, she's the coach of Vocal Adrenaline, and she went to see her." Quinn said.

"When did you find her?" Noah asked, surprised.

"Yesterday… here, I took a picture." Santana said as she showed the picture to the young man.

Puck was shocked and exclaimed:

"I have to go, come with me fast, we have to stop her! I don't know what the botch has planned but it can't be anything good!" He said as he ran to his car, followed by Quinn, Santana, Rebecca and Kol. He didn't say anything until he got to the Mickealson's. Klaus' car was back already. As Puck ran to the front door and opened it without even knocking, Quinn asked:

"Will you calm down and tell us what is wrong with you? I'm pregnant I can't run like that all the time you know…" Quinn was getting tired.

"Noah, what is going on?" Klaus asked as Rebecca helped Quinn into a sofa.

"The woman Rachel is seeing right now, I don't know if she really is her mother, but I know for a fact that she's the bitch that tricked me with the pictures!" Puck said angrily, trying desperately to convince them all to fix this.

"What?" Kol asked.

"Are you sure?" Rebecca asked.

"You all stay here and make sure Quinn is fine. Call Coach Sylvester and tell her you're here so she doesn't look for you. Puck, you come with me." Klaus said as they both ran to the hybrid's car.

"What are you going to do?" Puck asked the father of the girl he loved.

"I'm going to tell Rachel to go with you and while the two of you wait in the car I will demand that this woman explain herself." Klaus said in a tone that showed how powerful he really was. In that instant, there was no denying that Niklaus Mickealson was an Alpha male.

The anxious father was really mad and scared for his little girl and he was driving like crazy and in half the usual time they were parked in front of the auditorium. There was only one car left, Shelby's.

Not saying anything, the two men ran inside but were interrupted in the corridor by Damon and Stefan.

"Damon, Stefan, what are you doing here?" Klaus asked the two Salvatore brothers.

"The woman with Rachel right now, she was on Katherine's list… I don't know why she's playing nice right now but I've got a feeling she's planning on breaking Rachel's heart later…" Damon said with a mad look.

"What, who's Katherine?" Puck asked.

"Noah, it's a long story… I know you and Rachel talked about supernatural before the two of you broke up and you told her you were willing to believe… We will explain everything to you when we get back home but right now I need you to stay calm. When we all get in there, you grab Rachel and run with her to the car. Once in the car you lock it and don't open until Stefan, Damon or me come and get you okay?" Klaus asked urgently.

"Okay, no problem. I always knew you weren't really human… No problem, as long as Rachel is fine." Noah said as he followed them in the big auditorium.

Rachel and Shelby were sitting next to each other, talking about big gold stars. When the four men arrived, they both looked up and Shelby immediately got a scared look on her face while Rachel's was worried…

"Dad, Noah, Damon, Stefan… What are you all doing here?" She asked.

"Rachel, get away from this woman and go to the car with Puck now!" Klaus said in a 'do not discuss' voice he only used on her when her life was in danger.

Not asking questions, she knew that if Damon and Stefan were here, it meant Shelby was the woman Katherine had planed to hurt her. Shocked, she let Noah taking her arm and dragging her out in the parking lot. They locked themselves in the car while Noah explained what happened until then. When he was over, and since her father had already promised Noah an explanation, Rachel told him everything. She told him who her father was, what her family was, she told them about Katherine and what Damon and Stefan were looking for. The young man was pretty shaken and asked her a lot of question that she didn't mind answering, it helped her pass time while her father and her friends tried to get the truth from Shelby.

As soon as Rachel started to run, Shelby tried to make a run for it but was caught quickly by Damon.

"Don't you dare run away woman, we're not done with you!" Damon growled.

"I…I…I di…I didn't do anything!" Shelby managed to say over her fear.

"Stop playing around! We know you're working for Katherine and we know you're the one who faked the pictures with Noah so Rachel would have her heart broken and break up with him!" Stefan did. Klaus, it seams, was playing the silent scary and super angry dad.

"B…but…I…No…she…" She was panicking and could say anything because of the way she had been compelled.

"She's probably compelled not to tell us anything… Katherine knew how do tie her loose ends…" Stefan said.

"Yes, and she probably made sure she couldn't be compelled again… We need to dispose of her!" Damon added.

"Or we could put her away somewhere and have witches cleaning her memory…" Klaus suggested in a tone that said it was what they were going to do.

For the next half hour, they planed and called available witches. They ended up deciding they trusted the Martin's better and knew they would do what was asked. Damon and Stefan would escort the woman to Mystic Falls and stay there to make sure she got her memory cleared.

Klaus forced to write a resignation letter to Carmel High School saying she wasn't ft for the job anymore and needed to go somewhere else.

* * *

A little over an hour after she ran out of the auditorium, Rachel saw her father walking out toward her while Damon and Stefan dragged a reluctant Shelby toward another car in the Parking lot. When he got in his car, Klaus quickly told what had happened to the two teens before he drove them home. Rachel watched in the mirror as Damon and Stefan drove off and sighted. She would miss them, especially Damon. She knew she wouldn't see him again until they moved and felt saddened, especially since there was a doppelganger out there waiting to seduce him. shacking her jealous mind, Rachel turned her head toward her father again as he explained to Noah what she didn't have time to tell him or didn't think about telling him.

* * *

When they finally got home, Rachel had convinced her father that Santana, Brittany and Quinn deserved to know the truth and would be able to keep the secret, Puck confirmed that he believed then capable of keeping the secret. They entered the house to find Kol giving Quinn a foot massage. Brittany had arrived and was now on the sofa, between Santana and Rebecca.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked with an amused smile.

"Kol lost a bet. He's paying the price." Santana said as she moved to make place for the three newcomers.

"We have something pretty big to explain to you Quinn, Santana, Brittany… It's very important and the reason we're telling you is because Rachel trusts you to keep our secret." Klaus said.

"Are you a mafia king? Because that would be so hot!" Santana said.

Klaus looked confused and said a small: "No."

"Are you a fairy?" Brittany innocently asked while looking at Rebecca. Everyone smiled softly, knowing how innocent the blond girl was and Rebecca shook her head "no".

"Here is the thing… We are vampire…" Klaus started. He then proceeded in telling them the basics about what he was and what his family was. When he was done, he explained how he got Rachel and who Katherine was. Then he came to explain who Shelby was and why she tried to hurt Rachel.

After that, since the three girls seamed to be fine with the news, they ordered some pizza and did a little question and answer.

"So Kol, I was wondering, how is it to have sex with a vampire?" Santana asked. Rachel and Quinn blushed while Brittany showed her interest in his answer.

"It's the best, why, you're interested?" Kol asked. He was, after all, a forever horny teenager.

Santana and Brittany looked at each other before turning back toward him, holding fingers.

"How about a trio? You, me and Brittany… We'll even let you watch while we do each other!" Santana said, looking Kol in the eye.

"Wow Santana, couldn't you have waited until we were done eating to talk about that?" Quinn asked as Rachel rolled her eyes and Klaus laughed with amusement, knowing his little brother was about to have some fun tonight.

Kol stood up and mentioned for the girls to follow him. It was obvious he was over excited about that idea. Santana and Brittany both kissed Quinn and Rachel on the cheek to say good bye (or goodnight) and ran after Kol giggling.

"Let's put a very loud movie in." Rebecca suggested as they all nodded. No one wanted to know what was going on upstairs.

"It's amazing to know that there is a whole other world out there…Witches, werewolves, vampires… I can't believe it." Quinn told Rachel as they were with Rebecca and Puck out eating ice cream. Klaus had gone to a bar to escape the house and Kol's noisy adventures.

"It is kind of unbelievable… I'm surprised Klaus didn't kill me after the whole picture thing…" Noah said.

"Klaus has changed a lot since Rachel came into his life… he's much more patient and understanding…" Rebecca said.

"So wait, does that mean that you're over a thousand years old too Rebecca?" Quinn asked the vampire who nodded in answer.

"Talk about cougar… Didn't you say Stefan was changed in 1864?" Puck said with a smirk that could rival Damon's. They all laughed and kept on eating ice cream.

* * *

That night, Quinn and Puck slept over. Along with Rebecca, they all went to sleep in the living room together. They kept some low music on to try and cover the happy sounds coming from Kol's room.

"Well, apparently Santana and Brittany are having a good night…" Puck said.

"Yes, they seam to be enjoying themselves very much!" Quinn said.

"It's not possible for me to loose my virginity just by hearing them right?" Rachel asked with a bright red face.

Everyone laughed softly and they kept on talking a little before falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was at the breakfast table when Kol, Santana and Brittany went down at the same time. It was obvious on their faces they had a lot of fun and really enjoyed themselves.

"You three had a good night?" Klaus asked in an amused tone.

"Oh yeah… Definitely doing that again soon!" Santana said as she stretched.

"I really liked to see his cute little fangs… especially when they…." Brittany started but was cut off by Quinn:

"Wow, stop right there Brit! We don't need to know that!"

"Well, I've got to say that Santana and Brittany together are something else… I'm open for more session whenever you want girls!" Kol said as he sat between his two most recent lovers. He would definitely enjoy spending more time with the two cheerios and together they had already agreed they would be officially together, the three of them. It wouldn't surprise anyone who knew Santana and Brittany and it would make Kol more popular among the boys of the football team.

* * *

Since it was Saturday and there wasn't school, they decided to spend the day together. While Kol was out with some of his friends, Rebecca, Santana, Quinn and Brittany went shopping. Rachel and Puck decided to do some talking.

"So, your father is a vampire…along with the rest of your family…What is the deal with Damon and you then?" Puck asked his ex girlfriend.

"Nothing, we're friends… That's it… He cares about me because he is my friends." Rachel explained.

"Rach, I've seen the way he looks at you, he wish you were more than his friends. Plus, from what I understand, he just spent a lot of time on the road trying to find some woman he knew nothing about…" Noah said.

"He volunteered to spend more time with his brother!" Rachel said.

"No, Stefan volunteered so he didn't let his brother do this all alone. Damon did this because he care a little too much about you." Noah explained to her with a smile.

"I don't think you're right Noah… Damon has never tried to flirt with me in any way…" Rachel answered him in a gentle way.

"That's because you're 16 going on 17 and he is 20 something going on forever not aging! He knows he just has to be patient until you get to an age a little closer to his." Noah told her, wondering how he was going to convince her to give him a second chance.

"You…I…he…No…I… I don't know what this is about…I… I don't think of him this way… I mean, he's hot and nice and all but he is too old…" Rachel said.

"Well, that's a good thing because I have been thinking…."

"Never a good thing!" Rachel joked.

"I think we should get back together!" Noah said in one breath.

"You what?" Rachel asked surprised.

"I know we've been through a lot and I know we can be good again together. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and even if we're doomed to break-up at the end of the year so you can move to Mystic Falls with your father, I would love for you to be my girlfriend again for as long as you will have me as your boyfriend. If you have doubt about me, you can ask your father to compel me to say the truth and you'll see that I will never cheat on you… I can also promise you that shall we ever have another fight I'll wait for you to see I am innocent and fight for you to see it instead of sleeping around. I'll go to my classes and be the best boyfriend ever again, I promise you!" Noah had said all of this in one breath again and looked Rachel in the eyes the whole time.

"I…" Rachel tried to say but he cut her off.

"Don't say anything just yet… Just… Know that… I love you Rachel… I've never felt this for anyone else in my life and I don't want to mess us up." Rachel had tears forming in her eyes.

"Noah… I miss our time together so much… I know I shouldn't have been so scared of being made a fool of…I… I love you too…" She told him.

"So is that a yes to us dating again?" He asked her as he walked slightly closer to her.

"Yes, that's a yes." She said as she let him take her into his arms and kissed her.

Later that day, when everyone got back home, Rebecca had dropped Quinn to Sue's place and Kol and gone to Santana's with Brittany for some more fun. Of course, Rachel had texted everyone that she was back with Noah, right before she put it in her Facebook' status. All of their friends were super happy for the both of them. That night, Rachel and Puck went of their second first date at Breadsticks and they loved every single second they spent together. They made out on the porch for about an hour until they finally kissed goodnight.

* * *

However, that night, Rachel had a very hot dream that didn't involve her boyfriend Noah but the very sexy Damon Salvatore. Was she developing feelings for her good friend Damon while she just got back with the sweet wonderful Noah? Damon was in Mystic Falls right now, possibly screwing women or falling in love with the new doppelganger in date… What was she going to do?

* * *

**_Here you go, another chapter just for you!_**

**_Thank you for all of you who read and review this story._**

**_Did you like it? What didn't you like?_**

**_Leave a little review please?_**

**_Keep reading me!_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Rachel Mickealson**_

_**Part 5**_

The news that Rachel and Puck were dating again was all over the school but wasn't the biggest news. The fact that Kol Mickealson had scored with Santana and Brittany at the same time and several times at that had made him the most popular of the guys around the school.

The Glee club was still working hard on their set lists. Everyone loved Rachel, Quinn and Santana's song. They decided to call it "Get it right". It was about something every one of them felt at some point and they all agreed that Rachel would be the best to sing it. The group had come up with a song about the way the club was treated by everyone and how they felt. Sue Sylvester even helped with the dancing. They called this one "Loser like me" and they knew they would win with it.

* * *

Damon and Stefan had arrived in Mystic Falls with Shelby. They were about to take her to the Martins so they could erase her min when she tried to run away and got run over by a drunk Kelly Donovan. Shelby died on the spot and there was nothing that could be done to save her.

"I'll call Klaus and let him know." Damon said.

"Okay, I'll try to cover up her presence here." Stefan answered him while his brother took his cell phone out.

"Klaus, it's Damon."

"What's up mate? Everything is doing fine in Mystic Falls?" Klaus asked Damon.

"Well, there just was a small accident… You see, Shelby tried to run away from us and got run over by a drunk driver. She died on the spot." Damon said.

"Well, at least now she won't try to hurt Rachel anymore!" Klaus said.

"Funny, that's exactly what I thought when it happened." Damon said.

"So what are Stefan and you going to do now?" Klaus asked his friend.

"I'm pretty sure you'll be seeing Stefan soon. I might come and visit soon… But the more I see Rachel, the more my feelings for her grow. It might be best if I was to stay away until she is a little older… She's only 16 after all…" Damon said.

"You know Damon, I like you. You remind me of me and not in the worst way possible. I know you truly care for her… What's between the two of you, it's the real stuff…And I can't help but think that a few decades ago, she would have been married already at her age… I know you'll do what's best for her…" Klaus said. The tone of his voice made it clear it was difficult for him to say.

"Are you actually giving me permission to try and win over your daughter?" Damon asked, shocked.

"Yes Damon… I am giving you permission to LOYALLY fight for my daughter's affection… As long as you don't hurt her or the people she cares about…and no compelling Puck to break up with her…" Klaus said severely, knowing his little girl would be leaving him in a very short time.

"Thank you Klaus… I might come to Lima… But I'll see Zack a bit first… Stefan will probably be back really fast though…" Damon said, deep in though.

"As you wish my friend. Good day." Klaus said before hanging up.

* * *

Rachel was deep in thought. She kept having dreams of Damon fighting Puck for her, or coming to her rescue, or taking her out to a big romantic dinner… She hadn't told anyone and it was confusing her. She was pretty sure she had feelings for Noah, but she realised she also had some for Damon. She thought it would be fine since Damon and Stefan were in Mystic Falls for a while, but she just overheard Rebecca and Stefan on the phone… The Salvatore brothers would be back soon and Rachel would have to decide what to do.

"Everything all right babe?" Noah asked his deep in though girlfriend.

"What? Oh yes…everything is fine…" She told him. They were around the lunch table with all the other gleeks.

"You don't seem fine Rach… You've been deep in thought ever since Rebecca announced that Stefan and Damon were coming to stay until the end of the year." Brittany noted, bringing the attention back to Rachel.

"Does it have anything to do with it?" Noah asked Rachel, feeling deep down that he had been right before and that Rachel and Damon had something going on, even if they didn't know it.

"Of course not… Why would it bother me? I'm happy for Rebecca…" Rachel said with a smile and went back to eating her lunch, hoping everyone would forget about it for a while.

Quinn changed the focus of attention and attracted it back to her when she got a small contraction.

"Are you okay Q?" Santana asked her.

"Is it the baby?" Kurt asked.

"I'm fine… Just a small contraction… The baby is not due for another few weeks, everything will be fine." Quinn told him.

"Have you decided what you're going to do once she is born?" Rachel asked her friend.

"I've talked about it with Sue…I mean Coach Sylvester… she said I was more than welcome to stay with the baby if I wanted. She loves my company and I like living with her." Quinn answered.

"So she is going to make a nursery somewhere?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes, she will. Sue's sister is also very exited… I go see her every time Sue's on TV. We watch her together… For the first time I feel like a full member of a family…" Quinn said.

"What if you're mother was to ask you to come back?" Rachel asked her.

"I wouldn't… It's too late for her! Sue's my family now!" Quinn said in a definite tone. She hadn't seen Sue Sylvester in the corner, far enough so they couldn't see her and close enough so she could hear everything. She was deeply touched by what Quinn said and shared her feelings.

"Do you know how you're going to name your daughter?" Tina asked shyly.

"Not really… I know I will give her Sue's name as a middle name… if it had been a boy I would have named him Sylvester as a middle name but since it's a girl, I will give her Sue as a middle name." Quinn informed them.

"Why not call her Drizzle? It's unique!" Finn suggested. Seeing Quinn's frown, he understood that she didn't like the idea.

"Jackie Danielle?" Noah suggested.

"I'm not naming my daughter after an alcohol!" Quinn exclaimed as Rachel slapped Noah on the back of his head.

"So I guess that Margarita is out of the question? Tequila?" Santana suggested with a playful smile.

"Obviously…" Quinn said as she dipped her hot dog in the chocolate cream she had for desert.

"You don't have any idea for her first name?" Rachel asked her friend softly.

"Not really… Every time I think of a name I find someone that I know with that name and that I don't like…Or a TV character named like that…or a way to make fun of the name or to create a stupid nickname with it…" Quinn said, showing that she was getting tired of it.

"It's going to be hard to find a name that is unused around you…" Mike noted.

"I know…" Quinn sighted.

"Well, like you said, you still have a few weeks ahead of you to make a decision… You'll probably get an idea before then!" Rachel comforted her friend with a smile.

"You're right, I'll find something that will fit in time.

"Well, we still have a few minutes before the bell rings and I need to go check something at the library. See you guys later!" Rachel said as she made her exist. She quickly kissed Noah on the corner of his mouth and walked quickly toward the library.

"Something seams off about her lately…" Noah said in a low voice to Santana, Quinn and Brittany.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"Well, she is distracted and every time Rebecca or Kol talk about Stefan and Damon she jumps in her seat… She blushes every time I interrupt her thoughts… I think she has feelings for Damon… I felt something between them the last time I saw him with her… She claimed I was wrong but now I think she's starting to feel something for him… I'm afraid I'm loosing her…" Puck said in a low voice to the three girls. He knew of course that Kol and Rebecca could hear them from their respective table and by the pensive look on both their faces, they were considering it.

"You just have to fight for her!" Santana told him.

"As much of a badass as I am, I can't fight with a vampire…" Puck whispered to her.

"I don't mean literally fight him for her, even though I'm sure she'd find that pretty hot. I mean you should show her that you're better than Damon…" Santana said.

"You mean be romantic and stuff?" Puck asked, confused.

"Yes… Show her how life with you would be… Show her why it would be better for her to choose you over Damon." Quinn said.

"Well, I'm not sure it is best… Sex with a vampire is much better than sex with Puck…" Brittany said.

"Thank Brit', it makes me feel much better!" Puck said with a frown on his face.

"As much as I hate to pain you Puck, Brit's saying the truth… With Kol every single time is…hmmm" Santana said as Kol looked their way and motioned for her to follow him.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm about to have a really good time! You're coming Brit?" Santana asked her girlfriend.

"No thanks… I'm tired… Have fun!" Brit said as she pecked Santana on the lips.

"Don't worry Noah… Rachel is a virgin…She doesn't think this way at all… She doesn't even think about having sex yet…" Quinn said.

"Really?" Puck asked with hope in the voice.

"Well…" Quinn hesitated.

"What?" Puck asked some details.

"Well, she does have some pretty hot dreams lately…dreams about sex… But she doesn't want to have sex yet…" Quinn explained.

"Do you know who she sees in her hot dreams?" Brittany asked.

"Not really… She looked embarrassed enough as it was…" Quinn explained.

"Well, I'll just have to show her I'm better then Damon… I mean, she can be human with me…With him she would have to turn into a vampire…" Noah said in a low voice.

"Noah… Rachel told me she had made her decision already… She will become a vampire when she's old enough…" Quinn whispered to him so nobody else would hear them.

"Are you sure? Why would she want that?" Noah asked.

"Because she doesn't want to grow old while her loved ones stay the same age. She doesn't want to leave her father behind… She loves him dearly and she thinks if she dies he will go back to how he was before she came into his life… And I think she doesn't want to see herself grow old when everyone in her family and her closest friends stay the same age…" Quinn explained.

"Right…Well, I can change too if she decides she wants me…"Puck said.

"Do you realise you're speaking about forever here? How can you know Rachel is who you're going to want in the long run?" Quinn asked him.

"Because it's Rachel and she's special enough for me to hold onto her for as long as she'll have me in her life, or after life!" Puck exclaimed, trying to remain as quiet as possible so people didn't over hear them.

* * *

In the library, Rachel had a big thick book open in front of her so people wouldn't come and bother her. She needed time alone. Lately, Noah was always with her. It was like he could sense she was drifting away from him… Every time she heard something that reminded her of Damon, she would jump or blush… she needed to do some serious decision making. Noah or Damon? Who did she want more? Would Damon want her that way?

"Rachel? What are you doing here all alone?" Miss Pillsbury asked her as she had in her hands a book named "How to live with dirty without going crazy?".

"I'm thinking…" Rachel answered as she closed the book she was pretending to read.

"Do you need to talk with someone?" Emma asked her in a soft voice.

"Actually it might be a good idea…" Rachel answered as they both left the library to go in Emma's office.

"So, what's going on?" The guidance councillor asked.

"Have you ever found yourself equally in love with two different men? Both equally loving and nice?" Rachel asked her.

"No, I haven't… Is that what's been going on with you? I know you're back with Noah Puckerman…who else do you love? Finn?" Emma asked.

"No, not Finn… The one I love doesn't go to this school… His name is Damon… He is a close friend of the family." Rachel said.

"What does your father think about all of this?" Emma asked.

"Well, he likes them both and he keeps on telling me he just wants me to be happy and that I should choose whoever makes me the happiest." Rachel answered.

"Well, that's nice of him but not really helpful for you…" Emma said pensively.

"Exactly… I mean, I dream about them both… I can see a great future for me with both of them… The two of them are equally handsome, nice and romantic…" Rachel noted.

"Rachel, you know what they say…When you love two person, you should choose the second one, because if you really loved the first one you wouldn't have fallen for the second…" Just as she finished the bell rang.

"Well, hum…Thank you Miss Pillsbury… I need to get to class now…" Rachel said as she left the office to get to Math class.

* * *

"I went to get you in the library but you weren't there…" Noah whispered to Rachel as she sat next to him in the second period of the afternoon.

"I know, Miss Pillsbury came and wanted to talk a bit so I went to her office with her." Rachel explained.

"What did she want to talk to you about?" Noah asked, feeling it had everything to do with his worries.

"She thought I looked a bit off lately and she wanted to make sure everything was alright." Rachel whispered back as she copied the lesson on her notebook.

"Did you tell her what was bothering you?" Noah asked her.

"Yes…" Rachel answered softly.

"Did she help you find a solution?" He asked again.

"Well, she gave me some advice… I still need to think about it…" Rachel told him. She knew he had guessed what it was about.

"I think you should listen to her… Miss Pillsbury usually gives pretty good advices…" Puck told her, not knowing he was telling her to choose Damon.

"I'll think about it." Rachel said as the teacher started interrogating them.

* * *

When she got home that day after Glee practice, Stefan was already in the living room, waiting for Rebecca to come back from cheerleading practice and talking with Klaus.

"Stefan, I didn't know you would be back so soon!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yes, since we weren't needed in Mystic Falls anymore…" The younger Salvatore answered.

"So were is Damon? In his room already?" Rachel asked him, eager to see him again.

"Damon decided to stay a bit in Mystic Falls and to spend some time with out nephew Zack before coming back here to see you sing for Regionals." Stefan said.

"Oh…" Rachel looked really disappointed, trying to cover up she added "Well, I have homework to do… I'll see you later then Stefan.

Stefan waited for Rachel to close the door to her room before her said:

"Is it me or Rachel looked disappointed that Damon wasn't there?"

"My daughter is developing feelings for your brother…" Klaus answered him.

"But…Rebecca told me she was dating Puck again?" Stefan asked with surprise.

"She is…and it makes her pretty confused…She loved them both and she has a hard time choosing… I think she is disappointed that Damon isn't here because she can't see him but at the same time she must be relieved that he is away so she can think about the situation calmly…" Klaus informed Stefan.

"She might use the time to try and forget about it though…" Stefan suggested.

"I don't think she can… Damon and her… It's destiny… written in the stars… There is nothing she can do about it…"

"Then why don't you tell her to choose Damon?" Stefan asked him.

"Because she needs to make the decision by herself… She needs to come to realised the facts on her own. If we make the decision for her or influence her, she might come to resent us for it later… Rachel needs to make this decision on her own…" Klaus said.

"Do you think there is a chance she might choose Puck?" Stefan asked worried.

"I don't think so… I actually think that the fact Damon is away will work in his favour…" Klaus said before adding "You might want to inform him of that!".

Stefan nodded and walked in the garden, taking his cell phone out.

"Hello brother. You're missing me already? I would think you would be busy with Rebecca by now…" Damon said when he answered the phone.

"She's still at practice… Listen I have important things to tell you…" Stefan said.

"Is it Rachel? Is she okay? What happened? I'm coming!" Damon panicked immediately.

"Yes it's Rachel but she is fine… Listen, you don't need to come… I have something important to tell you…" Stefan told his brother.

"Okay, I'm listening." Damon said in a much calmer voice.

"Rachel is developing feelings for you… Now wait, she is dating Puck again… But she's come to realise she loves you also and according to Klaus, her feelings for you are growing…" Stefan started.

"Woohoo! I'm coming as soon as I can!" Damon said.

"No don't!"

"But why? I need to be there to fight for her!" Damon said.

"No… Klaus think you being away will work in your favour. He thinks if we stick to the plan, she will fall faster for you…"

"How does that work?" Damon asked with confusion.

"Well, he didn't explain it but there is the fact that she won't know what you're up to… Do you have another girl in mind? Are you in danger? She'll think of you more…" Stefan explained.

"You're right… I think I will keep on texting her and come for Regionals… Also I might be a bit late… Thanks brother."

"You're welcome! Listen, Rebecca's back, I'll keep you informed!" Stefan said before hanging up and rushing to welcome his girlfriend.

* * *

The next few weeks separating them from Regionals went by pretty fast. Damon texted Rachel as often as he used to and he made sure to keep things simple so she could wonder what he wrote and if he meant more or not.

Rachel was getting frustrated. Of course the last few weeks with Noah had been a blast. The human boy who held part of her affection did his best to be the perfect boyfriend for her and she enjoyed it but she couldn't help it, she spent most of her time thinking about Damon, wandering what he was doing and who he was with. She needed to know what Damon was up to, she needed to know if he wanted something to do with her but she couldn't ask him that directly.

"**When are you coming to see us?"** She sent him on day.

"**Why? Miss me?"** He replied almost immediately.

"**You said you'd be here for Regionals"**

"**I will."** He replied.

"**It's tomorrow"** Rachel sent back, afraid he had forgotten.

"**I know"** He replied. On his side, he was in the car, driving toward Lima. He was happy to see she was getting anxious for him.

"**Where are U?"** She sent.

"**I'll be there in time to see you on stage."** He replied, a small smile on his lips as he came to realise just how much she came to care for him.

Rachel didn't answer back. She was in Mister Shuster's apartment with the rest of Glee club and they were having a team night before taking the bus the next day. Sue Sylvester was also present.

"Well, you'll at least have one judge on your side from the beginning!" Sue said to comfort them as they started to talk about Vocal Adrenaline's upper hand on the competition.

"How do you know this?" Will asked her.

"Didn't I tell you? I've been asked to be a judge. I'm not sure who the others will be but I'll be rooting for you guys!" She said. Everyone smiled back at her and this information seemed to cheer them all up a bit.

Noah watched as Rachel placed her cell phone back in her pocket. He had seen Damon's name on it and knew she had been texting him.

"A problem with Damon?" he asked her.

"He isn't here yet and I was texting him to see if he had forgotten about tomorrow… He promised he would be here…" She said.

"Maybe he has other things to do…" Noah said, hoping the young man had found a girlfriend.

"No he hasn't. I think he is on his way… Just running a bit late… I don't know why he didn't come with Elijah… They could have driven here together…" Rachel said.

"Damon must have his reasons." Quinn said in a comforting tone.

They went back to talking with the others as they all tried to give Quinn baby name's ideas. She still hadn't made her choice and wasn't sure what she would call her daughter when the time came. Right now, she was just praying she wouldn't get into labour on stage. In case it happened, she made sure she was always placed close to the exit of the stage so she could run off stage at all times.

"What about using your own middle name?" Rachel asked Quinn as they helped themselves with another slice of Pizza.

"Lucy Sue Fabray? It sounds nice." Quinn said.

"I also like Faith… Faith Sue Fabray…" Santana suggested.

"Alexia Sue Fabray…" Brittany suggested.

"Drizzle Sue Fabray sounds cute too doesn't it?" Finn asked. He was pretty sure his idea of a name was a good one and he didn't understand why Quinn didn't like it. Nobody listened to him and they kept on talking about baby names possibilities.

"Okay, it's either: Faith, Lucy or Alexia… I'll think about it…" Quinn decided after a while.

* * *

The next morning, when she got up from a very busy dream where Damon and Puck had a singing battle for her love, she realised that Sage and Finn had arrived during the night but Damon hadn't.

"He'll meet us there, he asked me to keep a seat for him." Stefan told her when she came into the kitchen.

She forced a smile and went to get ready before her father dropped her off at school so she could take the bus with her friends. She took her seat next to her boyfriend and they made out for a while and when they were done, she couldn't help but check her phone to see if she had any messages. Damon hadn't sent her anything; all she had was a good luck message from Lucas and another from his sister.

* * *

When they arrived, they went directly in their Green room to set everything. They learned that who the other judges were and Rachel turned to sound off when they realised the other teams knew it before hand and had set lists just for the occasion.

"We're better than them. We can do it!" Rachel said in a hard tone, trying to convince not only herself but everyone else.

They were performing second that afternoon and were ready to get on stage pretty fast.

Rachel was the first to walk on stage. She quickly spotted her father with her family. She smiled brightly when she saw Damon seating between Stefan and Klaus. The music started and she sang "Get it right". Mid song, Santana, Brittany, Tina and Quinn joined her as backup singers. She sang her heart out and put all the emotions she could in the song. She saw her father, her uncles and Stefan and Damon trying to hide their tears as she sang with all her might. When she finished the song, she got a standing ovation and smiled.

"Thank you… Everyone…the New Directions!" She said before being joined by the other member of her Glee club. The music started and they sang "Don't stop believing" before finishing with "Loser like me".

They left the stage with the whole room standing up and cheering for them. They wouldn't be loosing this one. As they went back into their green room, Quinn stopped in the door way. Her mother had joined them.

"Quinn, sweetheart, you were great… I'm sorry I missed the other times you performed…" Misses Fabray said.

"Mother? What are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

"I left your father… I want you to come back home with me…" She said.

"I'm sorry but it's not going to happen. I'm finally happy with Sue and I'm not going back home to you…" Quinn said in a forceful voice, doing her best to remain calm before coming in the green room and closing the door so her mother understood the message clearly.

Mister Schuster went to join them and they waited there for a few minutes While the last team performed.

Rachel looked at her phone and saw she had several messages:

Dad: **You were great my little star grew into a big one tonight.**

Elijah:** Well done Rachel. You were the best one.**

Sage: **Very good job Rachel. I'm proud of you.**

Finn: **You had me crying for a minute there… Great job princess!**

Kol: ** I loved it Rachel. Jesse St James isn't half as good as you. **

Rebecca:** You should have seen Vocal Adrenaline's face when they realised you had original songs.**

Stefan: **You guys rocked it! You'll win if the judges are fare.**

Damon: **Told you I'd be here on time. You were the best. Great voice, great performance. I've got a big bouquet of roses to congratulate you.**

"Damon made it then?" Noah asked Rachel as he looked over her shoulder who had texted her and why she had such a wide smile on her face.

"Yes… he says I was great…" Rachel answered him, knowing the time to make a decision was coming closer every day.

"Well, he's right. You were the best!" Noah said.

"It's almost time for the results…" Will said as they all got up and walked toward the stage. Quinn got a big contraction and decided to ignore it for now. They walked on stage with the other two teams and Rod Remington walked in front of them with his 'I'm the prettiest and I'm in public' smile.

"The third place goes to…Oral intensity!" he said as everyone clapped and a very disappointed club member went to take the trophy.

"We're in the top two… no matter what we'll get to exist again next year!" Will told them excitedly as Quinn felt yet another contraction but kept it quiet again.

"Now for the top two, the decision was hard because they were both very good. However…we had to make a decision… The votes were very close… Anyway, the winning team that's going to be going to national is… Vocal Adrenaline!"

While the public clapped, someone gave New Direction their second place Trophy. They were a little disappointed but still very happy to have the second place. Rachel and Noah jumped in each other's arms and kissed while the other around them did the same. It was a victory none the less.

"Oh no… Not now…" Quinn said as she grabbed Rachel's arm to prevent herself from falling.

"Quinn? What's going on?" Rachel asked her.

"My water just broke!" Quinn said.

It all happened pretty fast. Will decided to stay with the rest of the Glee club so they could go to the hospital later with the bus.

Since Sue came with them in the bus she didn't have a car and Klaus proposed to drive her to the hospital. Quinn insisted that Rachel came with her so they went. In the car Klaus was driving there was Sue, Quinn and Rachel in the back seat while Klaus was driving. Noah stayed behind and eyed his rival. Damon felt Puck's eyes on him and gave him a slight nod before turning around and going to his car with Rebecca and Stefan to meet the others at the hospital. Since the other member of the Mickealson family didn't know Quinn, they would talk Elijah's car and go back home to wait for more news.

* * *

In the hospital room, Rachel and Sue were each on a different side of Quinn, holding a hand to give her as much courage as they could. The blond girl was in pain, trying to push the baby out of her body.

When the others arrived, they met Klaus in the waiting room.

"How is she?" Rebecca asked as Santana and Brittany went to seat next to her. Everyone tried to find a chair to sit on until the new of the baby's arrival came.

"I don't know, she's in there with Sue and Rachel. I think things are going well but since she's so young and it's her first baby, the doctor said it might take some time…" Klaus answered, happy that it wasn't his daughter in there giving birth.

"Well, that will be a double party when we get back…" Kurt said.

"I wonder how she'll end up calling the baby…" Mercedes said as she sat next to Arthie's wheelchair. The boy had Tina on his lap so she could have a seat.

Puck and Damon remained standing. It was a very awkward situation for the two of them. They were next to each other, eyes their rival up and down.

"Rachel is still dating me." Noah told his rival.

"I know…But she loves me too…" Damon answered.

"I know… She has a hard time making a decision." Noah replied.

"She and I…We're destiny… Even the Martin's know it… We are written in the stars…" Damon told the human teenager in a quiet but decided voice.

"I could make her happy…"Puck said in a unsure voice.

"Maybe…She'll have to decide that on her own…" Damon said.

"You seem to be sure of yourself…" Noah asked.

"I've been waiting for her for almost a century and a half… I'm sure she's the one and that one way or another she'll find her way to me… We will have our forever together." Damon said in a 'I'm sorry for you' voice.

"You can't know that… I could change if she wants me… I could be with her forever… Or I could stay human with her and she could have children… She could choose me!" Puck said in a desperate tone.

Damon didn't have time to answer, Rachel just came out the door and said:

"Both mother and baby are doing fine. She decided to name her Faith Sue Fabray. They are transferring her in her room. As soon as Sue comes back we can go and see her, no more than three at the time." Rachel said as she went to sit on her father's lap. As she put her head on her father's shoulder, she saw the two men who held her heart standing close to each other by the door. Given their position, it was obvious they had been talking and she suddenly got nervous. Deciding Quinn should have all her attention today, she told herself she would think about the two young men until later, when things calm down a bit.

* * *

They all stayed a bit in the hospital until they all got a chance to see Quinn and Faith. Sue was honoured that Quinn named her daughter after her and got them both a very big stuffed bear. Everyone brought some gift. Rachel had supervised the gift buying and had made sure it would all be useful things. That night Sue would have a stroller, diapers and lots of clothes to take back home.

* * *

Quinn's mother came late and tried to get in the room but the girl had asked the hospital staff not to let her in.

Of course, Misses Fabray tried to get her way by bringing in the police but apparently Sue Sylvester and Klaus had prepared themselves for this situation. They had official documents allowing Sue to be Quinn's guardian. To make sure it happened, Klaus had to compel a few people but it was for the right cause and Quinn's mother had no choice but to give up and leave, yelling that Quinn would regret it and that she would be crawling back to her in no time.

* * *

When she got home, Rachel went straight to bed. She was exhausted and knew the next day wouldn't only be the moment Quinn got out of the hospital but also the big party to celebrate the fact they came second and still could survive. Once again, Klaus had volunteered his back yard.

That night, Rachel had a dream exclusively about Damon. The two of them were walking together in the woods toward a pretty romantic meadow. Damon had a picnic ready for her with all of her favourite foods. He was telling her all the sweet things she wanted him to tell her and she kept on telling him she was glad she had chosen him. Then Noah arrived and told her she hadn't taken a decision yet and she needed to do it fast.

She woke up and sat up in her bed. Looking at her alarm clock she saw it was already 8:30am.

She got out of bed, got ready and went in the kitchen to have some breakfast.

"Good morning daddy. Where is everyone?" She asked him, surprised to see him alone here.

"Kol went to join Santana and Brittany last night. Sage and Finn are still in their room. Elijah went to sleep pretty late, he should wake up soon though."

"Stefan and Rebecca are still asleep?" she asked.

"No, Zack got into an accident in Mystic Falls, they got the news in the middle of the night so Damon and Stefan left immediately. Rebecca went with them, she'll be back Monday morning." Klaus told his daughter.

"They should have woken me up to say goodbye." Rachel said with disappointed eyes. She didn't get the chance to speak with Damon…

"Damon wanted to let you sleep. He'll text you later when they get more news." He added.

"Oh, Okay…" She ate her breakfast and got her cell phone out.

"**I'll miss you…I hoped we would have time to talk before you left."** She sent him.

"**Zack is in the hospital, it's important. I'll miss you too ****"** He sent her.

"**I know. I hope he's okay."** She replied.

"**I'll see you later. Take care of yourself."** He sent back.

When she was done eating breakfast, she helped her family get her back yard ready for the party. She did her best not to think about how hard it was for her to know Damon was away. She could feel she wouldn't be seeing him again until they went to Mystic Falls for the summer and that thought brought a pain in her heart. Miss Pillsbury's words came back to memory at that moment: _"When you love two persons, go for the second one because if you truly loved the first one you wouldn't have fallen for the second."_

Noah was the first she had fallen in love with, Damon was the second she fell in love with. She remembered reading that advice before and realised that it was something Johnny Depp had said not long ago. If she listened to this, she would have to break up with Noah soon.

She hated the idea that she would be breaking his heart soon but she knew she would be able to live without him forever, however, forever without Damon would simple be much too painful for her.

"Are you okay Rachel?" Sage asked her as they both put food on the table.

"Oh, hi Aunt Sage… I'm fine… I just… I hate knowing that I'll end up hurting one of them." She said, knowing her dilemma had probably been revealed already.

"Have you taken a decision?" Sage asked her softly.

"Yes…and I don't know how to tell Noah… I don't think today is the best moment..."

"You know, when it comes to this things, there is no prefect moment… The longer you wait the harder it will be…You'd do best if you told him everything right away…" Sage said before adding "You'd feel better too."

"You're probably right… Will he forgive me the pain I'll put him through?" she asked her aunt.

"I'm pretty sure he will." Sage told her with a smile. Rachel hugged her and said:

"I'm glad you're here… I miss speaking with a woman sometimes… Rebecca listens of course, but she's too young…Not mature enough…" Rachel said as Sage hugged her back and nodded in understanding.

* * *

They talked some more, mainly about the previous night's competition and before they knew it, the member of the Glee club arrived. Kol was driving both Santana and Brittany, Sue was coming with Quinn and Faith, Kurt and Mercedes came together, Arthie's father drove his son and Tina. Mike and Matt came together with Puck and Finn. Mister Schuster came with Miss Pillsbury.

About a half hour after the party started, Rachel gathered all the courage she was capable of and asked Noah to follow her so they could talk in private.

"So, what did you want to talk about babe?" he asked her when they were isolated enough that their friends wouldn't hear them.

"It's hard to talk about this but it's important…" Rachel started.

"You've made your choice between Damon and me…" Puck stated.

"Yes… I'm sorry…I don't want to hurt you… You know how much I care about you Noah… You've been a perfect boyfriend but…" Rachel said with a sad look on her face.

"You chose Damon…" Noah said.

"Yes… I'm sorry…" She said, trying to find a way to ease the pain his face was now showing.

"Don't worry… I always knew it would come to this… I'll be fine eventually… But we'll always be friends right?" he asked her, trying to put a mask on.

"Of course we will… I'm sorry Noah…"

"Stop saying that, it's not your fault you love him more than me…" He said.

"I wish there was something I could do to help you through this… Maybe I can ask daddy to compel you to stop loving me…" She suggested.

"No, don't. I'll be fine…I don't want to forget… You made me a better man… I don't want to forget who I owe it to." He said softly before kissing his forehead and leaving.

Rachel turned around and went to seat next to Quinn, telling her what she just did. Then she got her cell phone out and texted her aunt and friend Rebecca:

"**I just broke up with Noah. I chose Damon."** She sent it and got a reply:

"**I'm sorry you had to make a choice but I'm happy you chose Damon!"**

Puck was on the other side of the yard, with his friend Finn. Obviously he was telling his friend what happened. She could see the other Finn, her uncle, standing with her father and Kurt's father, talking.

"You know, it's for the best. You'll be leaving this summer anyway… It would have happen sooner or later… You did the right thing Rachel." Quinn told her.

"I know… I'll be fine once I get over it. Damon probably knows by now…" Rachel said.

"He'll call you then." Quinn guessed.

"No he won't… he'll wait until we can do this face to face… He'll ignore the situation until then." Rachel said, knowing Damon very well.

The rest of the party went on well.

Quinn and Sue were the first ones to leave because it was best for the baby, but soon, the others left as well.

* * *

Kol drove his girlfriends back home and came back 3 hours later.

"It's going to be hard for you in Mystic Falls next year… I don't think you'll be able to take Santana and Brittany with you…" Elijah said with an amused smile as soon as Kol came back in the house.

"Actually I was thinking about maybe staying here for a little longer…" Kol said.

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked him.

"Yes… I like the life I have here… I can always join you all back in Mystic Falls later… When I get bored or…"

"Or what?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I've talked about it with the two of them and they both like the idea of becoming a vampire… So I might stay until graduation… Then I'll change them and we'll join you…If they don't change their mind until then." Kol informed them.

"I knew they were tempted by that idea." Rachel said.

"Well, apparently they want to do the change… I know they've told Quinn this morning." Kol said.

"So you'll have two girlfriends forever then… Good luck with that!" Klaus said with an amused smile.

"Make sure you don't change them while they're PMSing." Elijah added with a laugh.

"Hey!" Sage and Rachel complained together in harmony.

"Don't worry princess, we're joking!" Klaus said to calm his daughter down.

"To subtly change the subject, I've heard you finally made your decision Rachel… You chose Damon?" Elijah said to change the subject.

"Yes, I did… Why?" she answered.

"Don't you fear he'll end up going back to his old ways? How do you know he isn't with another girl as we speak?" Elijah asked her, wanting to test her faith in the man she loved.

"I trust him… I have faith in him…" She said in a decided voice.

"Well, that's a good thing because the whole time in Mystic Falls he was drinking from blood bags and keeping to the ways of a single man… He hasn't slept with anyone since he got there!" Elijah said.

"Well, I didn't really ask for that answer but thanks anyway… However I wouldn't have been mad at him if he had. We're not together yet and probably won't be until summer… he is free to act as he pleases!" Rachel said before grabbing a book and opening it.

Of course, deep down, she was doing a happy dance…knowing that the man she loved was faithful to her even before she got together with him or realised she had feelings for her warmed her heart greatly. He must really love her…

However, she couldn't help but be secretly afraid he would change his mind and fall in love with someone else. What scared her the most was Elena Gilbert. Of course she didn't meet the girl yet but she was afraid Damon would fall in love with her. According to what Elijah told them, she was the first doppelganger to have a heart. She acted much nicer than the previous doppelgangers and was very lovable…even if she let her insecurities run her life. From what information she gathered, Elena would be the kind of girl to attract Damon…

* * *

She decided to put her worries to rest and seak some advices and answeres from her uncle.

"Uncle Elijah, what's up with Elena Gilbert lately?" Rachel asked later that evening. She was alone with her uncle in the library.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"You mentioned she was bored and unhappy with her current boyfriend Matt last time you were here…" Rachel reminded him.

"You don't even know her Rach…Why the sudden interest?" Elijah asked softly.

"I was just wondering…Because of Damon… According to what you told me she's just the kind of girl he would feel attracted to…Katerina's body with a nice behaviour…" Rachel said, her face showing just how insecure she really was.

"You don't have to worry about anything Princess… Damon met Elena a while back and he didn't give her a second look. Elena is still with matt right now… I compelled him to work a little harder on their relationship…so she could be happy with him." Elijah said.

"You care about her don't you?" Rachel realised as she sat on her uncle's knee, like she did when she was a little girl and wanted to show him some support.

"Yes…I grew very fond of her already and the more time I spend with her…But it's hopeless for me… she too young and I am a vampire…" Elijah said.

"She might be young but she's growing older with every single day and you're not getting any older… It's not hopeless…" Rachel told him.

"She deserves to have a normal life… A human life…" Elijah said.

"I think she deserve the chance to know you and to make her choice on her own…" Rachel said.

"Maybe…I'll see about that in a few months…" he answered pensively.

"Are you still going back tomorrow morning?" She asked him.

"Yes, I have too… I have an appointment with Miranda Gilbert to do some researches on the town…" Elijah told her with a smile;

"I'll miss you… Good night." She told him before going to bed.

Her uncle had calmed her down. Damon wasn't into Elena, the girl was still with her boring boyfriend and if she broke up with him, Elijah would be there to catch her attention…

* * *

The next morning, Elijah left them and a few hours later they got news that Zack was dead. Rebecca would be back a little later than planed. Rachel sent a heart warming and supporting text message to Damon and went on with her day, hopping that time would go by quickly.

* * *

Rebecca came back a few days later and Stefan had decided to stay in Mystic Falls with his brother to take care of everything. Damon had been asked to replace Zack in the founder's council and he agreed to it. Klaus thought it was a good thing, this way they would be able to know if the town had any suspicions about them and what they were.

Life for Rachel went on quite nicely. Puck was acting with her like any other good friend and they kept on spending time together as friends.

Kol, Santana and Brittany were still going strong together and the three of them were quite happy the way they were.

Quinn was home schooled for the first few weeks and they all came to see her everyday after school. After a few weeks, Klaus decided to offer a babysitter to his daughter's friend so she could keep on going to school for the few remaining weeks. He had the money to do it and saw no reasons why he shouldn't do this, so he did.

* * *

Since the Glee club's had won second position at Regional's, they were allowed to keep the club going and they celebrated by singing in front of the whole school. They did the songs they liked the most during the year and "Loser Like me" was a big success. Everyone clapped and a few classmates came to ask if they could join Glee club next year.

* * *

Kol decided he would, indeed, stay in Lima for the next year. Klaus arranged everything so he could legally stay home alone. Santana and Brittany were both really happy because, even if the three of them weren't really the kind to speak about feelings, they grew to love each other. Kol knew he wouldn't be able to stand being without the two girls. The three of them worked well together.

* * *

As June arrived, Elijah called with some news. Miranda and Grayson Gilbert died in a car accident. He was nearby and arrived just in time to save Elena. Apparently, the doppelganger was supposed to be at home to play board games with her parents, her brother and her aunt Jenna but she went to a party in the woods instead. There she got into an argument with her boyfriend about what they wanted on the future and she broke up with him. After that she called her parents to pick her up.

Elijah had been nearby and tempted to offer her a ride but by the time he had made a decision to offer her to drive her home, the Gilbert's had already arrived. He felt really bad for it and had taken on himself to protect the girl and her family. He also told them he saw Isobel at the burial. Elena's birth mother had come, hidden afar from the crowd. Elijah knew it was her because Damon had recognized her.

Deciding to keep an eye on the woman, Elijah asked the Martins to put a spell on her so they would be warned every time she stepped in town. They also learned that John, Grayson's brother, was Elena's biological father. Elijah couldn't keep the secret from her and told her everything. According to what he reported, she had been horrified to discover her paternity. He informed them that she'd been ignoring everything ever since, concentrating on helping her little brother going over the loss of his parents. The young man was angry at his sister, thinking she was the one responsible for their death since they would have been at home with her if she had listened to them and stayed home.

* * *

Rachel kept sending and receiving text messages from Damon every day. They talked about everything except her new single status and his potential feelings for her. Every time she received a message from him, her heart jumped and she felt warmer.

When the last day of school finally arrived, Rachel spent a lot of time saying good bye to everyone, promising to stay in touch via Facebook, Twitter, email and cell phone.

* * *

Quinn decided to spend her summer working part time so she could take care of her daughter with her own money. Of course, Sue had told her she was more than happy paying for everything, but Quinn insisted she didn't want to be a financial burden. She had found a job at the facility Sue's sister was and she liked it a lot. Finn found a job at Kurt's dad garage and was working on his relationship with Quinn. He was trying to accept the baby girl and forgive the girl he still loved for her infidelity. Noah still had his pool cleaning business and found a second part-time job with his friend Finn to make more money so he could go to college and have the future he wanted.

Kol had planned three weeks of vacation with his girlfriends in California. They were all really excited about it and their departure was planned a week after Rachel and Klaus's leaving for Mystic Falls.

Rebecca left already and was staying at the Salvatore boarding house with her boyfriend. She would move back in with her brother and niece as soon as they arrived.

* * *

"It's kind of sad to leave this house and town behind…But I'm happy to finally see your home town!" Rachel told her father as they both stood in the middle of the living room, taking one last look at the house before they got into the car and took the road.

"I know, but I'll always be your home. Whenever you want to come back, you'll be able to!" Klaus said as he hugged her with his left arm.

"Are you excited to go to Mystic Falls?" She asked him.

"Yes, I am. I've waited a long time to be able to walk back into my family's old home… I'm sure you'll feel right at home there too." Klaus told his daughter.

"You must be happy to finally be able to break the curse!" Rachel told her father.

"I'm not sure it's what I really want anymore…"

"Why?" she asked, surprised.

"At first, I wanted to break the curse to be able to make other hybrids so I wouldn't be alone anymore. I wanted to create a family that wouldn't leave me…"

"You don't want that anymore?" she asked him.

"Not since the day I took you in my arms and decided to raise you as my daughter… You became my family and brought me my real family back… You united us… You forced me to take my responsibilities instead of trying to escape them…" he was now looking at her in the eyes.

"I don't think finding me did that much to you…" Rachel said before adding "You probably would have ended up doing that anyway."

"No I wouldn't have… You're special Rachel. You made me a better man, you helped me find the family and happiness I was looking for… The day I decided to drive by this small town of Lima was blessed." He said as he softly stroked her cheek with his hand.

"I don't think I could be any happier with anyone else raising me daddy… You did a great job!" She told him with her bright smile.

"I was terrified the first time I brought you home… You were in the carry-on car seat, looking at me with your big bright eyes, like you were waiting for me to make the first move… I didn't know what to do, were to start… But as soon as I took you in my arms I knew it would work well… I knew I would find a way to make you happy and keep you safe from the world…" he said.

"I'm glad you drove by that day… I love you daddy!" she said as she hugged him.

"I love you too princess."

After a few minutes, Klaus shook himself and said:

"Look at us, we're acting like we're saying good bye! Even if you start to date Damon and decide you'd rather live with him, I want you to know I will always be your father, I will always look out for you and I will always protect you." Klaus said.

"Even if I date Damon, I won't leave your house until I'm ready to get married. I love you daddy and I know you don't want to lose me… You won't. You'll never loose me. Even if one day I have to choose between Damon and you, I'll always choose you daddy!" Rachel said very seriously.

"And this is why I don't need my hybrids anymore… I have you…always and forever." He said very seriously.

"Always and forever!" She replied softly and seriously.

"You two are very touching! I thought you were supposed to leave early!" Kol said as he entered the room.

"We were but we decided to take our time and make a little road trip out of this." Klaus said.

"And we wanted to wait until you were up to say good bye Kol!" Rachel said as she went to hug her youngest uncle goodbye before they all headed to the car.

* * *

It took them another 15 minutes before they were ready to get in the car.

"Mystic Falls, here we come!" Klaus said as they both started to sing along to the playlist they had arranged just for this occasion.

"**We're on the road. We'll be there soon!"** Rachel sent to Damon. A few minutes later she got an answer.

"**Can't wait to see you again! **** Have dinner with me tomorrow?"** she smiled and read it to her father before sending back:

"**It'll be my pleasure."** She was smiling, happy with herself.

"So, you'll have a date with Damon tomorrow… You seem quite happy about it!" She told her father;

"I am… But…you don't think it's going too fast do you?" She asked her father.

"It's only a date Rachel… it doesn't mean you'll be having sex in two days… Actually, I advise you to wait for that… Sex is bad!" Klaus answered her.

"Don't worry daddy… I'm not having sex before a while… I'm not ready for that yet. But I'm happy you approve."

"I trust him and I trust you." Klaus simply said.

"What if it's just dinner between friends? What if he doesn't want to date me yet?" Rachel asked her father.

"Then you'll have to convince him you're ready to date him… But you shouldn't worry yourself, He asked you for dinner… It's a date baby!"

* * *

The rest of the road was without problems. They made a few stops and had lots of fun. Klaus drove through the night and when they parked in front of their new house, it was 8 am and Elijah was waiting for them with Sage and Finn. The truck with their belongings had already arrived and had been unloaded the previous day.

"Rachel, we're home!" Klaus told his daughter as they both stood in front of the big house.

Rachel smiled: a new life was starting for her now. She could feel some changes ahead of her and she welcomed them with a big smile.

* * *

_**Hello Readers!**_

_**What did you think of this new chapter? Please leave me a review to tell me what you really think!**_

_**I have two polls on my profile page about this story, please answer them. On is about Mickeal (do you want him in this story and how?) the other is do you want Santana and Brittany to become vampires or not?**_

_**Thanks for all the support, I love you all!**_

_**Don't forget to review**_

_**Keep reading me**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rachel Mickealson**_

_**Part 6**_

Rachel was standing with her father in front of their new house in Mystic Falls. The house was huge and there was a big park all around it. It was a very big place and even if she just stepped on it she couldn't help but feel like it was home. Her father had been right, it felt like home. She was home with her whole family.

They both stepped inside and it was obvious Elijah had been here for a while. It was fully furnished and very well decorated. She smiled when she saw a painting of her with her whole family posing. Klaus had done it after a picture they had taken a few months ago and she loved it. Her father had real talent and she loved to see him paint and hear him talk about his paintings that were hanging in famous places all around the world. Sage showed Rachel her room and left her to unpack.

"Call me if you need help Rachel!" The red haired vampire said as she exited the room.

Rachel looked around and smiled, everything was according to her tastes. Her uncle had done a great job with the furniture and the decoration. She opened her laptop and logged on Facebook and Twitter.

"**Finally here. Unpacking my room. Can't wait 'til tonight."** She wrote.

"**Don't tire yourself too much, I've got a special night planed just for you! Be ready to be picked up at 7pm."** Damon commented.

"**I'll see you tomorrow Rachel. Can't wait!"** Rebecca commented.

"**We'll all miss you!"** Puck wrote as Quinn posted a picture of herself with Faith waving good bye (or hello) at Rachel.

Rachel smiled and closed her computer. She press play on her Ipod and as soon as her favourite songs started playing, she started to go around her room and put her clothes away. When she was done she took care of her books, dvd's, stuffed animals and prices.

* * *

When noon came around, it was chaos all around her and she went down to have some lunch with her father, Sage and Finn. Elijah was apparently out of town for the next few days.

"Do you need help to sort out your room Rachel?" Klaus asked his daughter as the maid cleaned the table off.

"Oh no, thank you but I'll be fine. Everything will be done by the time I need to start get ready… What do I need to wear?" Rachel suddenly asked after answering her father.

"I think you don't need to worry about it baby, Damon will think you're pretty, no matter what you decide to wear!" Klaus told her with a smile.

"But I don't want to stand out wherever he's taking me!" She exclaimed.

"I'll help you chose something good Rachel, don't worry, just call me when the time is right!" Sage said with a soft smile. Apparently, everyone was happy to see Damon and Rachel finally get together.

"What if it's not a date but just dinner between friends?" Rachel asked Sage before she got up the stairs.

"Trust me Rachel, it's a date." Sage said.

"Are you sure?" The young girl asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Her aunt answered with a smile.

Rachel went in her room and the chaos she left there before lunch was cleaned in a couple of hours.

* * *

When she was done, she sat on her bed as she looked around. It was the best of all the bedrooms she had so far. For a moment, she got to wonder if Damon would like it… If they really end up spending forever together…Will they be able to share a room? Would he like her tastes? Would she like his? Shaking her head, she got up. She had a lot of time to think about this in the future and right now she needed to concentrate on getting ready for what appeared to be their first date.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was not even 4pm yet. She decided on relaxing a little in a nice bubble bath since she had so much time ahead of her. She put her Ipod on the song selection she made to listen when she took a bath. Once in the hot nice scented water, she let her mind wander to the past years. She knew some people didn't like her father, she knew he hadn't always been very nice… But with her he was the best father one could hope for. Somehow, she could feel that tonight was important to her father… What was between Damon and her was something big that could last several lifetimes… or forever… Her father had to be nervous about loosing her… she needed to make sure he understood she would never leave him… She would stay his daughter as long as she lived…

"Rachel, are you awake in there? It's almost 6 already!" Sage said through the closed bathroom door.

"Already? Wow, I didn't realise I spent so long in the water! I'll be right out!" Rachel said as she pulled the plug and rinsed herself off before going out of the tub and wrapping herself in a big fluffy pink towel.

"Where you deep in thoughts?" Sage asked her niece as she watched her walking out of the bathroom.

"yes… I didn't see time go by…" Rachel said.

"Were you able to relax a little?" Sage asked.

"Yes, I relaxed and rested… It's like taking a nap!" Rachel said with an energetic smile.

"Okay then. We'll start with drying your hair and taking care of them, then we'll do your makeup and we'll finish with your dress!" Sage said.

"You know, you don't have top do all of this…" Rachel said, a little bit embarrassed that her aunt helps her with everything.

"Well, Rebecca got to help you getting ready for your dates with Puck, I get to help you getting ready for your first date with Damon. Don't worry Rach, I want to!" Sage told her niece with a soft smile.

"It's the kind of things a mother would do right?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, it is."

"Well then, I'm glad you're here to help me… I don't think daddy would be fit for this job!" Rachel said.

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm perfectly capable of helping you with your hair and choosing a perfectly suitable dress!" Klaus yelled from downstairs. Rachel and Sage giggled as Sage said:

"I don't know if he should advertise this statement!" Sage told her niece with a laugh.

"I'm sure daddy is very masculine! He's just stating the fact that he knows me well and that he got to know women through time!" Rachel giggled as Klaus yelled back:

"Thank you princess, I love you!"

"Are you going to put my hair up?" Rachel asked as Sage was done drying them and started to brush them down.

"Damon likes them better when they are down." Sage said.

"How do you know?" Rachel asked Sage.

"You seem to forget that I've met Damon a long time ago… We're friends… I know him." Sage answered with a smile;

"Right…in 1912 right?" Rachel asked as she remembered being told the story a long time ago (for her, just a few years in reality.)

"Yes… We stayed in touch some through the years…" Sage said before she added "These last few years we really became best friends." Sage informed her niece as she kept on brushing her hair softly.

Sage brushed Rachel's hair for a while, talking about different things. When the girl's hair were soft to the touch and shiny, she put to cute and discreet on the side of Rachel's face to keep her hair from hiding her face.

"Do you know where he is taking me?" Rachel asked her aunt as she was putting make-up on her face.

"Maybe I do…maybe I don't…" Sage said with an amused smile;

"I get it, it's a secret and you won't tell me anything…" Rachel said as she rolled her eyes.

"Damon has been working on the perfect first date with you for a while now…I'm not about to go and spoil it for him." sage said.

"It's kind of unfair that he had to wait so long for me…" Rachel said in a sad voice.

"He doesn't mind at all. Don't worry." The red haired vampire answered with a soft smile.

"I still feel bad… I feel like he is sacrificing a lot for me and we haven't even kissed yet…" Rachel said.

"Are you afraid it's going too fast?"

"Well, in my head I know it should be going slower but in my heart I feel like it's going at the right speed… That Damon and I will be right…Like we'll be the kind of couple that last through time and that will go through every single crisis without problems… But I know it shouldn't feel like this already even before the first date…" Rachel said pensively.

"When I first got a date with Finn, I felt the same as you do now…You and Damon are written in the stars, just like Finn and I are." Sage said as Rachel stood in her robe and looked at her soft makeup with a smile.

"You're good at this!" Rachel told her aunt.

"Thanks. Now, I bought the right dress this afternoon." Sage said as she opened a big bag and showed a very pretty dress to Rachel. It was a knee length red dress with very short sleeves and a black belt. The fabric was soft and Rachel knew she would look good in it.

"It's beautiful! Thanks Sage!" Rachel said as she jumped in her aunt's arms to thank her.

"Only the best for my favourite's niece happiness!" Sage said.

"It's easy when I'm your only niece!" Rachel said with a giggle. Sage smiled back at her and helped her getting in her new dress. After that, Sage helped Rachel select a pair of earrings, a necklace and a bracelet.

"I'm going to go now; I think Klaus would like a few moments with you before your date arrive." Sage said as she exited the room.

Rachel turned around in front of the mirror and didn't hear her father coming it the room.

"You look very beautiful sweetheart." Klaus said as he came in the room and walked behind his daughter.

"Thanks daddy." Rachel said as she turned around to look at him.

"You're growing up… You're almost a woman now!" he told her.

"I'll always be your little girl daddy… Nothing will change that… I'll never leave you!" Rachel told him as they both sat down in armchairs that were in the bedroom and arranged in her bedroom so she had a small sitting area on one side.

"I know that princess… It just seam like it was yesterday that you needed me to hold your hand to be able to walk from one side of the room to the other and now… You're almost 17 and on your way to your first date with your soul mate…" Klaus said with a nostalgic voice.

"Well, if I didn't feel nervous before I certainly do now that you put it this way." Rachel said as she paled.

"Why are you nervous baby?" he asked her.

"Well, like you said… We're soul mates…written in the stars and all that… What if I do something to screw things up tonight?" Rachel asked.

"Don't worry… I'm sure Damon is just as nervous as you are. Everything will be alright. Take a deep breath and relax." Klaus said as he hugged her.

"What time is it anyway?" Rachel asked suddenly.

"We still have about half an hour before your knight in shining armour arrives princess." Klaus told his daughter.

"You seem even more nervous than I am daddy… You know that this doesn't mean you'll loose me right?" Rachel asked her father.

"I can't help but fear that life with Damon will be so good to you that you'll forget your father!" Klaus said.

"Don't worry, daddy… Nobody could ever make me forget about you, I'll always be there whenever you need me… Plus, you'll be the one changing me…" Rachel said.

"What? When did you decide this?" Klaus asked her, a little surprised.

"Well, you're my father by adoption… This way we'll really be blood… I thought it was what you wanted!" Rachel said, afraid he didn't want to do it.

"Of course I want to do it baby…Nothing would make me happier… But the fact that I am an hybrid could mean that you get a sire bond with me…" he said.

"I know that… But you're my father and I want you to be the one changing me…" Rachel told her father, looking up to him with her big brown doe eyes. Klaus was moved and couldn't say anything. Instead he hugged her close to him, whispering how much she meant to him in her left ear.

After a few minutes, they both got up and Rachel walked to the mirror one more time.

"You look perfect sweetheart." Klaus said just as he heard a car pulling up.

"He's here." He said.

"You go ahead I'll be down in a minute… I forgot to put my shoes on!" Rachel said as her father went down to answer the door as the bell rang through the whole house. After making sure she put the right shoes on her feet, she took a big breath and walked out of her room and to the stairs.

* * *

Damon was in the boarding house with Rebecca and Stefan the whole morning long. They had been trying to pass the time and erase his nerves but it seemed they had been unsuccessful.

"Calm down Damon. You have all the time to get ready, it's only 2pm." Stefan said as he rolled his eyes at his brother who had called the restaurant 6 times to check if the reservation was right.

"What if she thinks her dates with Puck were better than the one I prepared?" Damon asked the couple in front of him.

"Trust me Damon she's going to love it." Rebecca said.

"Yes brother, the two of you are written in the stars. Everything will be perfectly fine and tomorrow morning you'll laugh at how nervous you were today." Stefan added.

"Maybe…I need to choose what I'll wear tonight." He said as he ran to his room.

Damon wasn't recognising himself. He was acting like a teenage girl, changing outfits all the time. He started with a pair of pants and a shirt and shoes. Then he changed the shirt; Then the pants. Then the shirt again and so on until, an hour later, he was finally happy with the result. In the end, he was wearing a new pair of black pants, black shoes and a blood red shirt.

"It's only four! How can it be only four? Why does time go by so damn slowly today?" Damon said as he looked at the clock.

To pass the time, they played a small game of charades. It wasn't that interesting but it was good to pass the time. At half past 6, Damon stopped playing with Stefan and Rebecca and went to check if his car was in good working condition. Then he came back in to wash his hands before saying good bye to the couple and leaving the boarding house to pick up the girl he already loved more than anyone.

As he parked the car he took a big breath in and picked up the bouquet of red roses he had just bought for Rachel. There were 20 roses held together by a silk red bow. As soon as he rang the doorbell, he could hear Klaus walking to open the door.

"Damon, come in mate. Rachel will be here in a second." Klaus said with a friendly smile. Damon was glad Rachel's father approved of their relationship. It wasn't in his plans to have someone as powerful as Klaus mad at him.

They did small talk for a while until they both turned toward the stair after hearing a door close. Rachel was coming down the stairs looking at her feet to make sure she wasn't missing a step? Now wasn't the day to crash down the stairs. Even if she would be able to heal fast because of her father's blood, it would be really messy.

When she reached the last step, she finally looked up, right into Damon's eyes. In an instant she knew everything would be fine.

"Rachel, you look beautiful! Here, they're for you!" Damon said as he handed her the roses.

"Thanks, you look handsome too!" She answered him as she smelled the roses. "They're beautiful… They smell very nice!" She told him with a soft smile.

"Just like you then!" He said.

"Why don't I take those, I'll put them in a vase in you room for you!" Klaus said a he took the bouquet from his daughter. He added "Why don't you two go ahead with your date."

"What time do I need to bring her back Klaus?" Damon asked the man who would become his father in law one day.

"Well, it's the beginning of the summer vacations, the weather is nice, I trust you with my precious daughter…" Klaus started but was interrupted by Rachel saying "Dad!" and Klaus kept on with a laugh "I think I won't give you a curfew tonight. If the both of you stay reasonable, I won't give you one ever… if not…well, I'll have to play mean dad and I don't want that!" Klaus informed the couple. Damon looked surprised and Rachel was glowing.

"I love you dad! Goodnight!" She told him as Damon shook his hand.

The young vampire opened the door and lead Rachel to his car. He opened the door for her like a perfect gentleman he still was (deep down) and went to his side of the car after telling her again just how beautiful she really was.

"So, how do you like it so far?" Damon asked her as he drove.

"Well, I didn't get to see much of the town, only the main street and the property… But it already feels like home!" Rachel answered him with a smile.

"It's a nice town, I'm sure you'll love it here!" Damon told her softly, concentrating on the road.

"So, where are you taking me?" Rachel asked him.

"That's a surprise!"

"I knew you'd say that!" She replied.

"Then why did you ask?"

"Well, I can always try and tempt luck can I?" she said with a small giggle. He smiled at her and said:

"All I can tell you is that you'll love it!" He said.

"I know I will. I'm with you!" She said, making Damon's heart melt again.

"Was it hard for you to leave Lima?" He asked her.

"Not really… I've made a few good friends but I know I'll see them again some day and with internet it's easy to keep in touch now… Plus I've been preparing for this during the whole year. I knew we would come here eventually, so it wasn't too hard." She answered him.

"So it wasn't hard to leave…people…behind?" He asked her. She knew that by 'People' he meant Puck.

"Not really…I don't like hurting…people, but it was the right thing to do… If it hadn't been, moving here would have been painful… It wasn't. It was quite easy." She answered to reassure him.

"I'm glad. I was afraid you'd think asking you for dinner tonight might be too soon…" he said.

"Well, it is fast, but it also feels right…natural… So I don't really mind." She told him.

"Good! I couldn't wait any longer… I was going to wait for a few days until you settled down but I kept getting these dreams where you met some human boy in town, fell for his non existent charm and forgot about me… I decided to speed things up!" He said.

"Well, it was probably just nerves but everything is fine for me! I was happy when I got you text." She said as she looked at him and gave him one of her famous bright smiles.

"I'm glad you agreed anyway!" He concluded with a smile just as bright.

"How are you copping with Zack's death?" She asked him.

"well, we didn't really know him so we're fine with it now… It's just sad that the last Salvatore alive is dead… Now there is just Stefan and I…two vampires to carry on the name…" Damon said.

"Well, you could always adopt a boy to carry on your name… Raise him to want to be human with a big family…" She said.

"That might be an idea… in a few years maybe…" he said.

"You could always do it soon enough and make people believe the child is Zack's…that he didn't know his secret girlfriend was pregnant when he died…" She suggested.

"Well, you're full of good ideas tonight!" he said.

"Maybe it's because I'm nervous and try not to screw things up…" She said in a quiet voice.

"You could never screw things up Rachel." Damon said as he took a turn and drove slower.

"We're almost here." He added.

"Are we still in Mystic Falls?" She asked him, noticing for the first time the trees that were passing them.

"No, we're not. We're going to a nice restaurant in another small town near by. I figured I could show you Mystic Falls tomorrow once your father showed you what he wants to show you." Damon informed her.

"I would love that!" She said with another smile.

"We're here!" He said as he parked his blue car in front of a nice Italian restaurant. "I figured it would be perfect for a first date… It's kind of isolated and doesn't get much people in during the week but they have excellent food and I'm sure you'll love the ambiance." He said nervously as she turned toward him and said:

"It's perfect so far. I'm sure I'll love it no matter what!" She said in a voice that showed she meant what she just said.

When she got inside (through the door Damon had opened for her!), she realised that this restaurant was totally different from Breadsticks. It seamed to be a family restaurant that did everything by themselves. There were a few other couples around and a family near the window but beside that it was quiet. When they reached the counter, she realised that Damon had reserved a table for them. It was isolated from the rest of the restaurant but not cut off totally and she liked it that way. The waitress gave them their menus and while Damon ordered a whiskey, Rachel ordered a Soda.

"You know, it's strange to think this glass of whiskey will be the first one in almost a week! I didn't even realise I had cut back!" He said pensively.

"Well, maybe you don't feel like you need to drink to forget anymore!" She guessed.

"You're right!" he said as the pretty waitress came back with their drinks.

They told her what they wanted from the menu and she left, obviously disappointed that Damon didn't flirt back or even seem to notice her. Rachel, on the other hand, was pretty happy with that fact and smiled in delight. When the waitress came back, Rachel noticed that she slipped a tiny piece of paper with pink numbers on it with Damon's plate. Damon didn't even look at it as he put it aside, without ever looking at it. As he noticed her look at the piece of paper he said:

"She doesn't hold a candle to you!" Rachel's heart melt a little then and she blushed softly as she distracted herself by starting eating her food.

Since they were silent, it allowed Rachel to notice the background music. She looked up at Damon.

"Is that…" she started to ask as he nodded.

"When I reserved I gave them a list of the songs I wanted played as background music and if I'm not mistaken they are all in you Ipod "Romantic evening" folder." He said with a sheepish smile.

"You really thought of everything didn't you?"

"I tried!" he said as he motioned for the waitress to bring them another soda for Rachel and a bottle of wine for him. He asked Rachel if she wanted some but she declined politely.

They ate their food while keeping the conversation alive and interesting, talking about things they both liked or debating on things they didn't agree on. Rachel was having a very good time and so was Damon. They talked about Damon's human life, Rachel's dream of being a big Broadway star…

"The truth is, I don't need to be a star on Broadway… I just want people to recognise my talent, to be able to sing whenever I want… To get a standing ovation in a big room full of people…" She added.

"You'll get it Rach. You're a star and I'll help you through everything, no matter what!" he told her.

"Really?" She asked him with big hopeful eyes full of joy.

"Of course…I'll make sure you get to the top, where you belong…and when you're finally there, I'll be in the first row along with your whole family… I'll be your biggest fan! I already am!" Damon told her with an intense stare as the waitress came to get their empty plates and gave them the desert card. Rachel had tears in her eyes and she didn't know what to say:

"I don't know what to say… Thank you… I… I'll be very happy to have you by my side when I make it to the top!" She said. They both knew it was her way of saying she was in for the long term relationship, even if she wasn't ready the say the three magical words yet.

As the waitress came back for their desert orders, Rachel decided on a slice of cheesecake and Damon decided to get the same. The waitress left with their glasses and came back with the expensive French Champagne that Damon had reserved when he did the planning for the evening.

"Oh Damon… You shouldn't have!" Rachel said.

"Only the best for you Rachel!" He said as he poured her a cup.

"You spoil me!" She exclaimed.

"Nothing spoiled about you princess!" he said and Rachel realised that between her father and Damon, she would have a hard time keeping a cool head. She really would be threaded like a princess.

"Between you and daddy, I will have a hard time keeping a cool head and my feet down to earth!" She told him as they ate their deserts.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll manage to stay just the way you are… Acting like a spoiled bitch just isn't you!" He said with a smile.

"Damon… I was wondering…" She started.

"What?"

"You know I plan to go through the transition eventually and become a vampire right?" She asked him nervously.

"Yes, of course I do."

"I hope it won't hurt your feelings because that's the last thing I want to do but… I decided I wanted daddy to do it…" She looked like she was really afraid of hurting his feelings.

"Why would I be hurt Rach? He is your father… I'm guessing you chose this so you could finally share his blood right?" She nodded "It's only natural princess!" He said.

"I'm relived… It seams really important to him… I think he also wish to be the one to show me how to adapt…" she said.

"Of course he does, he's your father and loves you. He wants the best for you and who could be best than the oldest of all vampires?" Damon replied.

"I'm glad you take it this way… Of course I want you there every step of the way!" She said.

"Don't worry, nothing could keep me away!" he answered, making her smile brightly. He added "When do you plan to do this?" he asked her curiously.

"Well, you were 24 when you were changed so I thought at about the same time…Maybe a little earlier…" she said.

"Well, that gives us a while to plan all the human experiences you want to have!" He said as he served her a second cup of the bubbly beverage.

After a while, Damon escorted Rachel back to his car. It was 10:30pm and it was obvious to her that he had something else planed.

"I tried to find a second part for this date that you would enjoy and I hope you will!" He said as he drove out of the parking lot. He wasn't going back to Mystic Falls and since he wasn't driving that fast, it was obvious they weren't going very far.

"I'm sure it will be a perfect end to our date!" She said with a smile.

"Actually, the second part is a short one; the third one is bigger… The real perfect end." He said with a smug on his face.

"I can't wait to see what you have in store for me then!" She said before she blushed, realising how dirty that could sound. Obviously Damon was trying very hard to bit back a comment.

"Go ahead, say it… You don't have to bite back your smart ass comment because it's our first date you know!" She said as she rolled her eyes.

"No, I think I'll hold on to that for tonight… I'll let the comments out tomorrow!" he said with a laugh as he parked his car in front of a karaoke bar.

"It's not Broadway and it's not a big stage, but I made sure that it's your for the next 30 minutes!" Damon told her as they stood in front of the place. Rachel jumped in his arms and said how wonderful he was and how well he seemed to know her.

They entered and Damon had asked the manager to put a picture of Rachel in the entrance like they did in big places for the stars. The place wasn't packed but since it was the middle of the week, it was to be expected.

"At first I wanted to make sure the place was packed for you by compelling or paying people to come but I figured you wouldn't have approved!" He confessed as he walked her to the stage.

"You were right!" She said with a smile as she was shown a big selection to choose from.

"I pre selected the ones I thought you'd want to sing but you're free to do as you wish!" He told her as he went to take a seat at the table closest to the stage.

Rachel realised that Damon's selection was very close to the one she would have done and she did very few changes.

The manager of the bar came on stage and announced Rachel like he would have done a big star and she climbed and faced the clapping audience with a bright smile. She wasn't nervous on bit, she was happy. She locked eyes with a smiling Damon and sang. Damon was taping it all with his phone, wanting to record the first time she sang for him in their relationship.

Rachel sang for the 30 reserved minutes and she was very popular. People were cheering and asking for more. After the first song, a couple of college student in the back of the bar called their friends and the place was now packed. The beaming young woman sang 5 encores before she excused herself and the manager asked her if she could come back some time. She promised him she would come back later on. After a little discussion, he proposed to pay her if she came and sang here one night a month, the whole night. She said she would have to ask her father, took the manager's phone number, gave him her father's and left with Damon.

"You were amazing Rachel. You showed them just how brightly the star you are can shine!" He told her.

"I don't know what I did in another life to deserve such a great guy like you Damon… I'm so grateful for everything!" She told him with star dancing in her eyes.

"I was wondering the same thing when you were singing to me!" He said.

"So, if this was only the middle of our date, you got me thinking and wondering what's next!" She said excitedly.

"You'll love it!" He said.

This time, they were driving back to Mystic Falls. The car ride was nice and Damon took a hold of Rachel's hand after changing the speed. She smiled at him and they kept on talking about anything that came to mind until he parked his car in front of the Salvatore Boarding house. She had never been there of course but she had seen pictures and recognised it from her memory of them.

"You're place?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, I set up something special for you in the back yard. It's still a little warm out but I've got blankets in case you get cold." He said as he helped her out of the car and guided her with a hand on the small of her back.

When they arrived on the back porch, there were candles everywhere and a big soft blanket was laid on the floor along with several big cushions. There was a bowl of chocolates in front of her as well as another bottle of Champagne. The computer was plugged on and several wires were going toward the house and to the wall. On the big white wall in front of her, she could see light… he was going to show her a movie. He invited her to sit with him and the blanket and she did. He sat next to her and pressed play on the computer he had asked Stefan to get ready for him. As the title appeared on the wall, Rachel squealed.

"Funny Girl? We're watching Funny Girl together?" She asked. He nodded. She hugged him. As the movie started, Damon opened his arms so the girl he loved could settle herself in them. She did. He grabbed another blanket and wrapped it around the both of them before serving them both another cup of Champagne.

"Is it wise for me to drink another one? I've already drunk 2…" She said.

"It's a special occasion… Don't worry, I'll give you a bit of blood if you want, It's keep you from getting drunk…" he suggested.

"Well, in that case, I won't feel guilty for drinking another one." She said as Damon put a few drops of his blood in her cup. She gently took the cup from him and felt sparks as their fingers touched.

"You're going to miss the beginning of the movie!" He said as she turned back toward the wall and watched as her favourite movie started. He smiled as she spoke every single line of her idol. He gently brushed her hair with his free hand and kissed them gently as he watched Funny Girl with her, relishing in the thought that he succeeded in making this night unforgettable.

* * *

They were in their own little bubble and none of them realised Klaus, Stefan and Rebecca were spying on them. They left after a few moments when they realise there was nothing else to see that a couple in love watching a movie. Damon wasn't even trying to take advantage of the young girl. Klaus was glad for this one! He had been right when he decided to secretly root for Damon, he was way better for his princess than Noah Puckerman ever could have been. Damon was treating his baby girl like a princess, like she should be.

* * *

When it was time for Fanny Brice to sing, Damon watched in delight as Rachel sang it softly for herself. He softly kissed her neck after each song and whispered "_You're the best_" in her ear, sending shivers all over her body.

When the credit started rolling, Damon turned the computer off but stayed on the ground with Rachel in his arms.

"You're not asleep are you?" He asked softly.

"Of course not! You heard me sing the last song didn't you?" She replied with a small smile.

"Yes, I did." He finished his cup quickly before standing up and helping Rachel up as well.

"That was a really wonderful evening Damon… I don't know how to thank you!" she told him.

"I wanted it to be something special you would be able to remember forever!" He said as he blushed slightly under the compliment and her loving stare.

"You did a really great job!" She said with one of her famous beaming smile.

They were still on the porch, standing in front of each other and looking in each other's eyes.

"Rachel, I just want you to know…This thing we're doing here…Me, You…I'm in… I am all in!" He said intensely.

Instead of replying she stood on her tip toe and pressed her lips against his as she passed her arms around his neck. Surprised but pleased by her answer, he put his arms around her waist to hold her close to him and kissed her back. He passed his tongue against her lips and when she opened them for him, he slipped his tong against hers and started a sweet battle for dominance. They parted when Rachel was out of breath and both of them looked pleased.

"Wow…" Rachel said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah…Wow…" He replied as he, too, was catching his breath.

"It kills me to cut a moment like this short but if I get you home at a reasonable hour your father might let me take you out again tomorrow." Damon told Rachel as she still had her arms around his neck and he still had his arms around her waist.

"You're right… He'll be more supportive if you don't get me home too late… But we probably still have some time…What time is it anyway?" She asked him curiously. She had no idea what time it was. He gave her a small peck on the lips before he glanced at his watch.

"It's actually a little after 1 AM…" He informed her;

"What? How can it be? I didn't see time go at all!" She said.

"Well, it means I succeeded in entertaining you! Come on, I'll take you home now and I'll pick you up sometimes tomorrow afternoon." He said as he guided her to his car.

"Damon… I'm sorry you had to wait so long for me… It seems unfair that you had to wait so long and I don't have to wait at all…" Rachel said as he opened the door to his car for her.

"I'm not… It gave me time to grow up a bit… It gave me time to become the man I was before Katherine and this way I won't screw things up with us!" He told her as he closer her door. He was in his seat almost instantaneously and started the car.

"The drive will be pretty fast, we'll be there soon. Unfortunately it's so dark you won't notice the way just yet!" He said.

"That's okay, daddy said he would take me car shopping in a couple of days. I'll ask him if I can get a GPS with it!" she replied.

"Wise choice… or I could just drive you around all the time!" He said.

"I don't think you're going to want to be driving me around all the time. It wouldn't be good for us to spend all of our time together… Don't you think?"

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just saying, you need a ride or anything, I'm just a phone call away!" he said softly.

"I know. Thanks."

The rest of the short drive was silent and all too soon Damon parked his car in front of the big Mickealson house. Damon used his vampire speed to open Rachel's car door before her and held it open for her. He took her hand as she raised and kept it in his as they walked to the front door.

"Thanks again Damon… This evening was wonderful… I will never forget this magical first date!" she told him as she turned to face him. He raised his hand to her face and whispered:

"Then I finally did something right!"

They slowly got closer together and ended up making out. Damon had pressed Rachel against the wall beside the door and she had her arms around his neck. They stayed in that close position for a while. None of them had any idea how much time was passing by and they didn't care. Once again that night, they were in their own little bubble.

"I probably should let you get some rest… You've had a big day and tomorrow you have lots to do…" Damon said between kisses.

"I don't want to but I know I should…" she said.

"I'll think of you every minute I'm away from you!" He said. He knew it was cheesy but he felt the situation called for it.

"So will I." She answered as they kissed once more.

"Okay, I'm going to let you go now…I'll see you tomorrow!" He said as he stepped away reluctantly.

"Will you text me to tell me you got home safe?" she asked him.

"Yes, of course!" He said as she opened the door.

"Goodnight Damon."

"Goodnight Rachel. Sweet dreams!"

"You too." She jumped on him and gave him one last kiss before she went in and closed the door behind her.

She stayed behind the door until she heard Damon starting his car and leaving.

* * *

When she finally looked around, she noticed a light in the living room. Rolling her eyes, she walked in to see her father asleep in a chair by the fireplace.

"Daddy, you fell asleep!" She said as she gently shook him.

"Oh, Rach, you're back!" He said as he woke up and sat up.

"Yes, Damon just dropped me off. Were you waiting up for me?" She asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Of course I was. My little girl had her first date with her soul mate, I had to stay up and see if he behaved!" he said with a small smile on his face.

"Well, Damon was a perfect gentleman every step of the way. The date was full of surprises and every second of it was a perfect moment I want to remember forever!" She said with stars in her eyes.

"I'm glad you had fun! Sage told me what he had planed for you and I have to say I was impressed! He seemed to have put a lot of thoughts into it!" He said.

"Yes he did. Do you mind if I wait until tomorrow morning to tell you everything? I'm kind of tired now…" Rachel said as she yawned.

"Of course sweetheart. Have a good night." He said as she kissed him goodnight and climbed the stairs to her room.

* * *

When she reached her bedroom, Rachel took her phone out and saw Damon had just texted her.

"**I'm home and safe. Goodnight my beautiful and lovely girlfriend."**

" **Goodnight Damon… I'll miss you until tomorrow."** She replied.

She got inside her bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow with a smile on her face.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel woke up at 9. She was in an excellent mood and already had a text message from Damon **"Good morning baby. Can't wait to see you later!"**

Rachel smiled and answered **"Good morning. I just woke up, dreamt of you all night long. I miss you already!"**  
When she was done she went in the shower and got ready for her day. When she got down, her whole family was here (minus Kol who was in Lima and Elijah who was out of town) and waiting for her to come down and have breakfast with them. Of course, she knew they also wanted her version of last night's date. She still had her bright smile on her face and it was obvious she was happy.

"Good morning everyone!" She said as she took her seat around the table.

"Well, someone is in a good mood this morning!" Finn said in an amused tone.

"Yes, last night might have been great…" Rebecca added.

"It was…Perfect…magical…amazing… He really thought of everything that would make this night perfect…" Rachel said as she smiled even brighter.

"Tell us how it went sweetheart!" Sage asked as Klaus nodded.

"Well, first we went to this really great restaurant. Damon didn't give the sexy waitress a second look. We had fun and talked about a lot of things… He ordered some expensive French Champagne and I loved it. After that he took me to a karaoke bar where he reserved the stage for me for 30 minutes. I got 5 encores before we left and people loved me and the manager asked me if I wanted to come once a month and be paid to sing!" She said.

"What did you say?" Rebecca asked before Klaus could say anything.

"I told him that I needed to talk about it with my father before I made a decision. I got his phone number and gave him daddy's." Rachel answered as Klaus looked proud.

"Well, that's very responsible of you Rachel! Do you want to do it?" He asked her.

"I don't know… I don't mind the singing and being watched by people but it's in a bar and even if Damon didn't say anything I saw by his face that he didn't like the idea…" She said.

"Yes the karaoke bar is the only one around, that's the only reason he took you there… he didn't like the idea of seeing you in such a place… It's the reason he picked a night during the week." Sage informed them.

"Then I won't do it!" She said simply.

"So what happened next?" Rebecca asked.

"You mean to tell me that Stefan and you weren't waiting for Damon to come back home for him to tell you everything?" Rachel asked her aunt.

"Maybe…But I want your opinion on it!" Her aunt answered with a smirk.

"After the karaoke he drove back to his place where he had a wonderful surprise set up in the back porch. There was a blanket on the ground, with more Champagne and chocolate and we watched Funny Girl! He didn't complained when I whispered Fanny's lines and he held me in his arms the whole time… it was perfect!" She said with dreamy eyes.

"You look like you had fun…" Finn said, sounding glad for his niece.

"I did!" She replied, looking at him;

"Did you two kiss?" Rebecca asked. Rachel blushed. "I'll take that as a yes then…" Rebecca concluded as Rachel ignored her and concentrated on buttering a toast.

"How was it?" Rebecca asked and Rachel whispered "magical" before she put the toast in her mouth so she didn't have to keep answering questions she didn't want to answer.

"So daddy, what are the plans for today?" She asked him after she swallowed her toast.

"Well, I was thinking I could show you a bit of the town and take you car shopping this morning, we'll eat together in town and then you'll be free to spend the afternoon with Damon!" Klaus suggested to his daughter.

"That would be great! I'll text Damon right away to tell him I'll be seeing him this afternoon!" She said as she took her phone out of her pocket and started texting her boyfriend.

* * *

When Rachel was done with her breakfast, she quickly went to her room and wrote on her Facebook page that the date had gone wonderfully and that she was now in a relationship. After that, she grabbed her purse and followed her father out to his car. He showed her the way to the school (even though it was only the beginning of July!) and then he parked his car in the centre of Mystic Falls and took his daughter for a walk. He showed her the main streets and told her how to find the hospital and the general store. At some point, Klaus got a phone call from the Karaoke Bar manager and explained that he was sorry but he didn't want his daughter working in a place like that just yet.

They walked for a while before they got back to his car to go buy Rachel her new car. They walked around the car shop a while, discussing the different cars. Klaus was looking for security and Rachel didn't want something too big.

"If you had your way daddy I would be driving a tank or something!" Rachel said as she rolled her eyes.

"You would be safe in a tank!" Klaus joked before looking seriously at the tiny Beadle that had caught his precious daughter's eyes.

"Come on daddy please… I love it…" Rachel said as she looked at him with her big brown doe eyes she knew he couldn't resist.

"Fine then…But I'm getting you a GPS and I'm connecting it to my cell phone so I can always know where you are!" Klaus said as he went to the office to do the paperwork with the man.

Rachel stayed by the car and, half an hour later, her father was out with a set of key, papers and a box. He installed the GPS for his daughter and gave her the insurance papers before entering the Mystic Grill, their home and the Salvatore Boarding house in the GPS' data base.

"Let's go eat something at the restaurant across the street before you go and meet your boyfriend!" Klaus said as Rachel nodded her agreement.

They ate lunch pretty quickly, mainly because Rachel couldn't wait to see Damon again. After lunch they both walked back to the car shop where Rachel would take possession of her new car for the first time. It was a brand new metallic black convertible Beadle and Rachel loved it. She was already imagining a gold star with her name painted on it in pink and smiled.

* * *

She got in the car, turned the GPS on and selected Damon's house. Then she simply followed the instructions. She couldn't follow her father back because she knew he had some business to attend to with the town's official. he was, after all, posing for a very wealthy man.

After 30 minutes, she was parked in front of the big boarding house she only saw the previous night. She got out of the car and was surprised when she saw Damon opening the front door before she was even out of her car.

"Hey! How did you know I was here?" She asked him.

"Hello love! I wasn't sure it was you but I heard a car and heard your heart beat… I just felt like coming out to see who it was." He answered her as he was already in front of her. She took the step separating them and jumped into his arms so he could kiss her.

"So that's your new car then?" He asked her after a few minutes of making out.

"Yes… Don't you like it?" She asked.

"I do…It's a good car for you… I like my old Camaro better though!" he replied with a smirk as he led her inside. "Want to visit the house?" He asked her.

"Of course I do!" She replied as he showed her the whole place. He finished buy his room.

"Well, It's certainly different from mine…"She said.

"You don't like it?" he asked.

"No, I do… I'm just wondering…When it comes to it and we move in together…Will you allow me to put some of my stuff in there?" She asked him timidly.

"Of course I will love! Your trophies will fit perfectly in there, as well as anything you want to put in there!" he said, shocked that she would think otherwise.

"Even if it's pink and girly?" She asked.

"Of course, it will work, no matter what. Besides, we still have some time to work on it… At least two years!" He said.

"You're right!" She replied with a big bright smile.

"Come on, let's go to the Grill, we'll meet Stefan and Rebecca there, along with a few other people you'll end up going to school with." Damon said as he gently led her downstairs and out.

As they were out he looked at her car, ready to allow himself being seen in such a girly car for love. Rachel saw his face and said:

"Why don't you drive us…This way I won't get lost and you won't have to be seen in such a girly car!" She said with a smile.

He turned to her grabbed her and kissed her hard on the lips before saying "You're the best babe! At least it's black… I could suffer though it… I don't know what I would have done if you had gotten a pink car!" and running to get his car and drive it out front. He got out and opened the door for her again and she quickly kissed him when he sat back inside his car.

* * *

Damon took his time driving to the Mystic Grill and showed Rachel some special spots in town. He promised her he would take her out to a pick nick on the site of the Salvatore's old house soon. When they arrived at the Grill, he went out, opened the door for her and guided her inside to a table where Stefan and Rebecca were already waiting for then with drinks.

"We got you soda's… We couldn't compel the bartender the sheriff is here with the mayor!" Rebecca informed them.

"Thanks!" Rachel said with a smile as she greeted Stefan.

"Stefan, I haven't seen you in a while… How are you?" Rachel asked her future brother in law.

"I'm fine Rachel. What about you?" He replied with a smile.

"Me? I'm doing perfectly fine!" Rachel said as Rebecca frowned;

"It's not going to last!" Rebecca said.

"What?" Everyone was shocked at the original's reply. She nodded towards the door and added:

"Caroline Forbes just arrived… She flirts with every living male…Even if they are taken… If she wasn't the sheriff's daughter she would be dead already!"

"Oh, come on Becca, I'm sure you're exaggerating!" Rachel said, glancing at the blond that just came in the bar.

"She did try to flirt with both Stefan and I at the same time last week…" Damon mentioned, making Rachel pale slightly as she glanced one more time at the blond that seemed to be sizing her up now. Soon, Carolina was joined by the doppelganger and two males and they headed their way.

"Hello Stefan, Rebecca, Damon, who's your friend?" Elena asked politely.

"Hey Elena, this is Rachel. She's Elijah's niece and Damon's girlfriend!" Stefan answered.

"Really? Damon's girlfriend?" Caroline said in a doubtful tone that was almost insulting.

"And she's the best girlfriend possible!" Damon said, ignoring the human blond.

"Well Rachel, welcome in Mystic Falls. I'm Elena Gilbert, this is Jeremy, my brother, she's Caroline and this is Matt. Tyler and Bonnie just entered her." Elena said, ending her sentence by waving her other friends over. They all introduced themselves to Rachel and after Damon reminded Tyler that she was taken and happy with her actual boyfriend, they all settled around the same table, getting to know each others.

"So Rachel, you uncle is out of town… Do you know what he is doing and when he is coming back?" Elena asked the new brunette in town that was currently seating on Damon's knees.

"Oh, Uncle Elijah had some business to attend to out of town but I'm not sure what about… Some thing about someone wanting to buy one of his properties but he doesn't really want to let it go… He should be back in a couple of days…" Rachel said, noticing the doppelganger's interest for her uncle.

"Oh…good…So…Is he…you know…does he have a special someone?" Elena asked while her brother Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"I don't think so…" Rachel answered her with a soft knowing smile.

Suddenly, Rachel felt something touching softly her leg and going up and down. As she looked, she noticed that Caroline was scrubbing her shoes against her leg in what was supposed to be a sexy move.

"Caroline, I would appreciate it if you could stop scrubbing my leg with your foot. Apparently you misdirected your attention. I would also appreciate it if you could stop flirting with MY boyfriend. It's not threatening like you seam to think but annoying! You might be able to get attention from any other boy around town by acting like a two dollar whore but it won't work on Damon, Stefan or any other member of my family! Please get your hormones on check and leave me and my boyfriend alone!" Rachel said in a calm but clear voice. Caroline looked at her like she was from another planet.

"A two dollar whore? How dare you? You're just a small nobody from a small unimportant town no one here cares about! Stop telling me what to do and if I want to flirt with your boyfriend or any other member of your family I will and you won't be able to stop me! My mother is the sheriff… I could talk to her into arresting you so do as I say and let me do what I want bitch!" Caroline said, not noticing that her mother was right behind her. Before the sheriff could open her voice, Rachel decided to let her acting lessons show and said in a tearful voice:

"How can you say that? I was just trying to be nice and you are being very rude! I try to warn you gently and politely and you insult me… My father told me this was a nice town with nice people and the first person I meet tries to steel my boyfriend right in front of me…" Rachel managed to have tears in her eyes and the sheriff spoke aloud:

"Caroline Forbes, I can't believe you! Rachel Mickealson right? Nice to meet you, I'm Liz Forbes, the sheriff! Please forgive my daughter… I didn't raise her to act this way…" Sheriff Forbes said in a voice that showed how sorry she really was.

"Don't worry Ma'am… Now I know what to expect from people around here…" Rachel said, keeping her sad girl act on.

"Of course not, this really is a nice town, I don't know what took over Caroline… Please, we are all very happy that someone with your father's wealth came to live here… I'll ground Caroline!" Liz said.

"What? Mom!" Caroline screeched.

"Caroline, you go home right now. Give me your cell phone and don't even think about using your computer… You're grounded until you learn your lesson!" Liz said as Caroline handed reluctantly her cell phone to her mother and they both left through the door. As soon as they were gone, Rachel got back to her usual cheerful self.

"Well, you seem to be a good actress…" Jeremy complimented her with a smile.

"It wasn't very nice Rachel…" Stefan scolded her.

"Of course it wasn't, it was brilliant! I had to hold back not to kick her ass for weeks!" Rebecca said.

"Caroline is a little out of character since her father left her mother for another man…" Elena explained.

"It's not a reason to act like she did!" Rachel said.

"Out of character? I know she's hot and all but these days she's so easy that it's no fun at all anymore to flirt with her!" Tyler said.

"You're right… Maybe it will give her a lesson she will remember…" Elena said pensively.

"I don't like manipulating people like I did but I was really getting annoyed!" Rachel explained.

"Hey, if you've got the skills to pull it off…Don't hold yourself up! It was brilliant, I really thought you were crying!" Jeremy said as Matt and Bonnie nodded.

"It's a gift!" Rachel said with a smug look as Damon kissed her cheek softly and whispered "I love you Rach"

* * *

They stayed a long time in the Grill until it was time for most of them to go home for some dinner. Seeing the way Jeremy looked at Bonnie and already liking him, Rachel suggested he and Elena drove Bonnie back home so she wouldn't be late for dinner with her Grandmother. Bonnie thought it was a good idea and while Jeremy led Bonnie outside with a big smile on his face Rachel quickly suggested to Elena that she should let them sit side by side. Elena smiled back and agreed.

* * *

Once it was just the two Salvatore brothers and their girlfriends, they waited a little while for Sage, Finn and Klaus to join them and they ordered dinner. When Damon explained how Rachel put Caroline Forbes back in her place, Klaus laughed aloud and said how proud he was of his daughter.

After dinner, Damon took Rachel back to the boarding house were they watched a movie with Stefan and Rebecca while Klaus went to another bar hoping to get some action. When the movie was over, Rachel and Rebecca left to go back to their house (after long goodbyes).

* * *

When the two girls got home, Klaus was already back and he told Rachel he would show her the cave the next morning and that they were all invited for dinner at the Mayor's house with the main founding families. Rachel smiled at him and kissed him goodnight before going to bed.

However, once she got in her bedroom, she glanced at her computer and realised she didn't give much news to her friends so she decided to log on and write them all a big email. Then she wrote an email to Lukas who was with his father and sister out of town for the summer, learning new spells with another family member. It had been a while since she talked to him and she felt sorry for it. After she was done, she finally went to bed and got some sleep.

* * *

_**So, what do you think of this new chapter? At first i wanted to put all the Mystic Falls action into ONE and only chapter but then I changed my mind and decided to do severals... I don't know how many... Maybe just one or two more...**_

_**What do you think? What do you want to see happening?**_

_**So, I've decided that Brittany and Santana WILL become vampires...I can't get Kol to choose and i think the 3 of them work fine on their own. **_

_**Mickeal will be over soon... What will happen?**_

_**A little review please? I love reading them and i always answer!**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Rachel Mickealson**_

_**Part 7**_

Once again, Rachel slept exceptionally well.

She really liked it in Mystic Falls and it felt right home. When she got up she looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw it was almost 9 already. She looked at her cell phone and saw that Damon was already up, he had texted her _good morning_ already. She replied and got ready before going down for breakfast along with the rest of her family. Her father was at the table, reading the local newspaper, she could see Sage and Finn in the back yard and her father informed her that Rebecca was still asleep as she grabbed her favourite "I'm a star" mug.

"When are we leaving daddy?" Rachel asked her father as she poured herself some milk.

"As soon as you're ready princess. Take your time, we have until late afternoon." He answered her with a soft smile.

It was almost 10 when father and daughter left with a lunch basket to see the caves. Rachel had put on a pair of pants and some walking shoes. It was very unusual for her who almost always wore dresses and skirts but it was necessary to walk in the woods and in some ancient and dusty caves.

"You seem happy with Damon…" Klaus said as he showed her the way.

"Yes… It feels natural with him… Like we've been together for years instead of just days…" Rachel answered with a bright smile.

"That's how it felt for Finn and Sage… That's true love." He replied.

"He told me he loved me…" Rachel told her father as he showed her the way through the trees.

"You knew it already, it can't have been a surprise!" He replied with an amused smile.

"No, it wasn't… But I don't know if I should say it back or not just yet…"

"Well, you do love him don't you?" he asked her, worried.

"Of course I do! I just want the moment I tell him to be special…" she told her father.

"Don't worry, any moment you choose he will remember forever!"

"Exactly! I can't tell him just anytime! I have to be careful! Imagine if I tell him just when a bird poop on my head? He will forever remember that the first time I said 'I love you' I got pooped on by a stupid bird!" She said worriedly.

"It will all work out star… Always…"

"…and forever… I know!" She said with a smile as they kept on walking.

"We're almost there!" He informed her as the caves he spent so many nights hiding in were getting closer.

When they finally arrived in front of the entrance, Klaus saw that it was hidden by some bushes. He took them out and Rachel got her flashlight out as they walked inside slowly.

Klaus was in front of her, ready to protect her against whatever creature had taken residence in those caves. They walked for a long time and some times Klaus would tell her a story about what happened in the spot they were seeing. It was almost 1:30pm when they sat down to eat in the exact spot where Niklaus and Elijah had had a big argument one day about Tatia. He informed his daughter they hadn't talked for weeks after that argument. After they ate the sandwiches they had packed along with the carrot sticks, they went back on their way. In no time, they were in front of what looked like a room with two entrances.

"This is where we engraved our names." Klaus informed her as he let her walk in front of him. However, when he tried to follow her, an invisible barrier blocked him.

"Daddy, look, there is some drawings in there!" she said as she turned around to see him trying again to walk past the barrier.

"I can't get in it must have been spelled to keep vampire from coming in… I wonder why…" Klaus said, deep in thought.

"Maybe because your family history is written on the walls…probably by the natives…" Rachel said. Her father had taught her when she was younger the language he spoke when he was a child and how to read the drawings of the Native Americans.

"What do you see star?" he asked her. From the place he stood, he couldn't see much.

"This is how you came and made peace, the werewolves, your mother changing you all, the curse she placed on you, you killing her, burning the tree, leaving… everything you told me is here… wait, this is what you told me to be a calendar… If I'm not mistaken it means 300 years after you left… The natives are worshipping around the white oak tree… It's impossible!" She exclaimed. She took a picture of the calendar with her cell phone and went to show it to her father.

"You're right, it says about three hundred years after we left… They must have found a way to save it somehow…" Klaus said.

"I'll film everything with my phone, this way we'll be able to see everything, maybe they saw where it is or how they saved it…" Rachel said as she took the flashlight in one hand and her cell phone in the other.

It took her about half on hour before she was satisfied with everything. After filming it all, she had taken pictures of everything just to be sure she didn't miss anything.

"I'll carry you out, it'll be easier." Klaus said when Rachel walked out of the chamber and stood next to him. When they were back in his car he said:

"I think the Salvatore used to be the one to take care of cutting the trees… There is no old white oak tree around here so it must have been cut somehow…" Klaus said.

"Well, we're not far from the boarding house, let's go and ask Damon if we can take a look at the papers he kept from back then…" Rachel suggested.

Seeing it was barely 4pm, Klaus nodded. They didn't have to be at the Mayor's house until 8 so they had some time to start looking. On the way, Rachel called first Sage and Finn and asked them to come over with her computer. She texted Kol to be ready to Skype soon, she called Elijah who was on his way and told him to join them all at the boarding house for some important news. Then she called Rebecca who was shopping. She told her to come as fast as she could.

* * *

When they arrived, Sage and Finn were already there along with Rebecca. Damon was waiting for them outside. As soon as Klaus stopped the car, Damon rushed to open his girlfriend's door.

"What's going on? Is there a problem? Why is everyone coming here?" Damon asked between kisses.

Rachel proceeded to explain to him what they found in the caves on the way inside. Rebecca was installing the computer and just as Kol appeared on the screen, along with his two girlfriends, Elijah arrived, along with Stefan who opened the door for him.

"What's going on? You don't mind if they're here right?" Kol asked.

"Of course not brother, they can be there, after all, they will be concerned by this once they change, might as well include them in right now." Klaus said. Then he explained what Rachel discovered in the caves.

"You mean the natives found a way to save the White Oak Tree?" Kol said. He had explained what that particular tree meant to the two cheerleaders and they both got closer to him, looking worried.

"I'll go get the registries." Damon said as Stefan followed him to carry them with him in the main room where they had all been.

"You should wear a giant shield so they can't stake you!" Brittany suggested to Kol with a serious look on her face.

"I don't think it would help if anyone decided to kill them Brit… We just need to be careful!" Santana said, already planning to be on the lookout to protect the only man she felt like a woman with.

At that moment, the Salvatore brothers came back with their arms full of heavy looking books.

"It's going to be a long work looking through all of those…" Elijah said.

"Maybe not… It's just a feeling but I think we should start with the eight volumes of the 1912 year." Damon said.

"Why that year?" Stefan asked.

"Because the town changed a lot back then and a lot of wood was used… It the year where we did the most money out of the wood business… I've got a feeling it's where we'll find what we're looking for." Damon said seriously.

"Well, I trust your gut, let's look." Klaus said as Damon passed out the volumes concerning the 1912 year.

Rachel sat on her boyfriend's knees and they looked through the same book. For the next while, all that could be heard was pages being turned. All of the sudden Damon was about to turn the page when Rachel stopped him and got everyone to look up.

"Look, here…The Wickery Bridge…" She said as she pointed the right spot to him.

"You're right… We've found it!" Damon exclaimed as he showed the book to Klaus and everyone else.

"So what do we do then? Do we burn it?" Stefan asked.

"Maybe we shouldn't…" Rachel said.

"Why is that?" Elijah asked her, surprised she didn't want it burned.

"Well, what if the reason the tree was saved was because there is a spell on it that make it grow back as soon as it's completely destroyed? Burning the bridge would only move the problem to an unknown place…" She explained her point of view and she could see they were all convinced.

"She's right… We shouldn't burn it until we know how to find the other one…" Elijah said.

"We could watch it until the Martins come back, then we'd ask them to team up with the two Bennett to put some protection spell on it…" Rachel suggested.

"That's a really good idea Star…I just hope the Bennett will agree…" Klaus said.

"I'm sure they will… Since I've been back I've talked to Sheila and she believes we have all changed for the best. She told me the spirits aren't angry at us anymore…" Elijah informed them.

"Ah, Sheila… We were friend in the 60's… She knew how to catch a crowd with her anti war speeches…" Stefan said.

"She teaches at the local university… I guess she still knows how to do effective speeches!" Elijah answered the younger Salvatore.

"I'll call the Martin's as soon as we're back at home and explain things to them; they'll be able to look for the right spell then." Klaus said.

"I'll speak to Sheila." Stefan added as everyone nodded.

"Well, everything is cleared then… It's almost 6, we should get back home to get ready." Sage said after glancing at the clock on the wall.

They all left, after Rachel kissed Damon goodbye and they all said goodbye to Kol and his girls who promised to come for a visit soon.

"How are you doing Uncle Elijah?" Rachel asked her uncle as she sat in the car with him on the way home (she had a choice, she decided to spend some time with him.).

"I'm fine… How are you doing? Things are good with Damon?"

"Things are perfect!" she answered with a bright smile before adding "so, where were you these past few days really?"

"You didn't buy the whole selling and buying properties right?" He asked her as she smiled:

"Not really."

"Well, I went to look for Elena's mother…I was curious…"

"Did you find her?" She asked him.

"Yes, I did. I didn't show myself though, I just watched… She's got a daylight ring, so I'm guessing Katherine must have found her before we killed her… She seems to be preparing a trip over here actually." Elijah informed his niece.

"Is she going to be trouble?"

"I'm pretty sure she definitely will be trouble for us all. We'll have to keep an eye on her." He said as they parked the car in front of the house.

"oh, I almost forgot to tell you, Elena asked about you… I think she misses you!" Rachel said with a playful smirk that fitted usually Klaus or Damon's faces.

"You're spending too much time with Damon and Klaus!" He yelled at her as she ran in her room laughing.

* * *

Once in her bedroom, Rachel took her clothes off and took a shower before she got in front of her dressing and tried to choose the right dress. She decided on a cream knee-length dress that had a silver belt and small silver straps over the shoulders. She thought she looked quite good in it and after doing her hair (she decided to let them free, holding them only to the side with silver pins) she chose her jewellery and was ready. She put her cell phone and the essentials in a small silver purse and she was ready to go. When she got down, everyone was ready also and they pilled into the cars. In one car it was Elijah, Sage and Finn while in the other on it was Rebecca, Klaus and her. The Salvatore were taking their own car and would probably end up taking Rachel and Rebecca back to their place for a movie or something else.

* * *

When they arrived, the Mayor was outside with his wife and son, ready to welcome the newcomers like a proper gentleman. The Salvatore had arrived at exactly the same time and Damon had his arm hook through Rachel's while Stefan and Rebecca were also coupled up.

"Mister Mickealson, Welcome! I didn't know you knew Damon." Carole Lockwood said.

"Oh yes, Damon is an old family friend. He and my daughter are dating." Klaus answered with a smile as he shook the mayor's hand and kissed his wife's hand.

"Well, you are all welcome into our house!" Carole said, completely charmed by the newcomers. Tyler looked disappointed when he saw Damon with Rachel but caught himself and greeted them the way he was supposed to.

When they got in, the Lockwood's followed them in, they were the last ones to come. When they looked around the room, they were introduced to the Gilbert's (Jenna was here with Elena, Jeremy and, to everyone's dismay, John), the Forbe's (Caroline glared at Rachel the whole time while Liz smiled softly at the girl in Damon's arms), the Fell (Really just Meredith, the doctor and her cousin Logan, the news' man), the Bennett's (just Bonnie and Sheila. Even if the Bennett weren't considered founders, they were here for as long as the Lockwood's, who were the first in town, so they were included on this dinner) as well as a couple of unimportant people that Damon seamed to vaguely know from the council.

They finally took their places around the table and Rachel could see Elena blush when she realised she was right in front of Elijah, between her brother and her biological father. Jenna wasn't very happy with her sitting position since she was between John the jerk and Logan the really big jerk. In front of her was a very unhappy Caroline. Rachel was seated between her father and her boyfriend, in front of Tyler. She didn't mind.

"So Klaus, Doctor Martin told us you travelled a lot." Carole said.

"Yes, I used to travel a lot, but ever since I adopted Rachel I tried to give her a stable environment." He explained to her with a smile.

"That's good. She seems like a very well behaved girl." Richard, her husband, noted.

"That she is. I've never had any trouble with my Rachel. Never got a call from school because she was in trouble, nothing. My star is the perfect daughter!" Klaus said with a proud smile on his face in a tone full of pride that made Rachel blush.

"Lukas said you were a good singer Rachel. Is that right?" Tyler asked her.

"Well, I'm pretty good… I've won several competitions already… After school I will go to NYADA and then I'll be on Broadway for a while. When I'm 24 I'll have won a couple of Tony's and be ready to settle in with Damon and get married!" She explained;

"Well, that's some plans…" Carole explained.

"How do you know you'll make it to Broadway? And what is NYADA?" Caroline asked her.

"NYADA stands for New York Academy of Dramatics' Arts and I know I'll make it there because it's the best school in the world and a couple of years ago I met the director, Carmen Tibedo, she heard me sing and said I would have a spot in her school as soon as I graduated. I will make it to Broadway and become a Star." Rachel told the girl that didn't like her as everyone silently scolded Caroline for her rudeness.

"You will marry Damon?" John asked. She knew he was aware of her family and the Salvatore being vampires and she knew he understood she meant she would change at that moment.

"Yes I will." Rachel replied with a polite smile.

"You're very young…Too young to know what you will want in 6 or 7 years." John said in a tone that was almost rude.

"Mister Gilbert, I don't want to sound too rude but I've known what I wanted to do with my life since I was old enough to say what I wanted. It's always been Broadway. Then I met Damon and I know this won't change either. I'm ready to bet anything you want that things will happen exactly like I told you they will!" Rachel said, never letting go of her smile. On the corner of her eyes, she could see Damon and her father smiling proudly.

"Well, we'll see won't we…" John said, obviously angry to be bested by a teenage girl.

"I don't see what you have against love stories John! It's her choice, her life… You can't control everyone!" Elena said. The tone she used told everyone she was picking up on an argument that started before they got here. Jeremy and Jenna both looked surprised, they obviously didn't know about it.

"Not now Elena." He said in a contained tone.

"No, I don't see why I shouldn't talk about it here. Oh let me guess, none of them know do they… Well, let me do the honour and tell all those people that respect you who you really are!" Elena said angrily as she rose from her seat.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked as John raised as well and told her to "Shut up".

"John never told you guys that when he was in high school he impregnated a teenage girl named Isobel Fleming?" she stared as John rose his hand, read to slap her, only to be stopped on the spot by Elijah who stood himself in front of her to shield her from him.

"She would have liked to keep me but she knew she couldn't do it alone, John here told her he didn't want anything to do with 'it'. Grayson Gilbert handled the delivery and when a couple of days later Isobel left, saying John threatened her to leave town if she didn't want trouble, she left the child…a baby girl… She named her Elena before she left!" Everyone gasped. The ones who knew about it, the originals, acted like they were just discovering it along with everyone else. Elena was in tears as she spoke.

"John told Grayson to 'throw it away or something' and Grayson and Miranda decided to adopt her… I'm adopted, my uncle, a man I've despised my whole life is my father and didn't even think to tell me when my adoptive parents died!" she said, ending the speech in tears.

Everyone was speechless. Rachel had risen from her seat and was now trying to comfort Elena along with Bonnie. Jeremy and Jenna were yelling at John while everyone was giving him a mean eye. Caroline remained in her seat, mumbling how Elena had once again managed to drag the attention to herself. Liz scolded her, wondering what was wrong with her daughter lately.

It was a really awkward moment. Nobody knew what to do or how to act. John looked furious and kept screaming that Elena had no right saying anything. He looked like he wasn't controlling himself when it happened.

He said it.

Everything.

He was yelling and everyone could hear it:

The Salvatore's are vampires, the Mickealson's are also vampires and Rachel will become one eventually. They let the devil into their town, the Lockwood's men have the werewolf gene and could change any moment if they triggered the curse…Everything. Sheila and Bonnie joined hands in front of him and mumbled some Latin words, making him fall asleep on the floor.

"Now it's quiet, we can talk and explain everything out." Sheila said. She didn't worry about exposing herself, everyone in this room knew she was a witch, except for Jeremy and Jenna who would be learning a lot of new things today.

"What does he mean by Vampire and werewolves? Surely he is delirious…" Jenna said.

"I think seeing as we are the oldest creatures here it's best if we started explaining who we are and how we came to be." Klaus said before adding "Elijah is the historian he'll talk."

"Thanks brother." Elijah said as he rolled his eyes and proceeded to explain the most important about their family, how their mother created them and why she did it. Then he explained how werewolves broke their curse, how when Klaus made his first kill as a vampire he became a hybrid, how Esther but the curse on him. He then summarised everything until he talked about Katerina. He explained what a doppelganger was and saw Elena pale at that. He explained Katerina's story a little until she met the Salvatore, then he picked on the Salvatore and how it joined the Original's in the 20's. He mentioned how Damon was the one to change Isobel because she asked for it. Then he picked up when Klaus met Rachel in the broken car, how he decided to take care of her and gave up on doing the sacrifice around the same time; How Rachel changed Klaus and the whole family, how they were reunited, how Rachel and Damon met when Katerina was killed, how they are now soul mates.

"So you're not going to kill Elena to be able to be a werewolf?" Jenna asked.

"No, I have no need for it… I have my daughter and my family… I have no need for hybrids…" Klaus said with a reassuring smile.

"If you were to do it, would the change still hurt as a wolf?" Richard asked him.

"Yes, but the wolf would have the choice not to change if he doesn't want to, even on a fool moon." Klaus explained, curious. He knew Richard didn't trigger the curse.

"My little brother, Mason… he told me a few months ago he accidentally killed a guy and his curse got triggered. He had a vampire girlfriend that went missing a while back… he said she looked like Elena Gilbert, only older." Richard explained as everyone gasped.

"Katerina must have changed him, hoping to exchange the 'ingredients' for the curse against her freedom…" Sage guessed.

"Well, Can we help him? Can't we break the curse and make him a hybrid so he isn't in pain?" Tyler asked.

"Elena would have to die in the sacrifice Tyler!" Carole snapped at her son.

"Didn't you say your witches had found a way to save Katerina's life back then?" Elena asked Elijah.

"Yes, but I don't know if the Elixir is still working… It's really old…" Elijah answered.

"Bonnie, the Martin's and I could make sure it works… this way Elena will come back to life…" Sheila said.

"Elena would have to survive anyway… We found out some time ago that to complete the transition, a hybrid needed to drink the blood of the doppelganger… meaning she can't become a vampire after the sacrifice… She has to come back to life as a human…" Klaus said.

"Okay then, we can do it right? We wait until the Martin's come back to fix the Elixir, then we break the curse and allow Mason to not be in pain anymore…" Elena said.

"You don't understand… The doppelganger isn't the only one who has to die in this ritual… I need to kill a vampire and a werewolf also… I have to rip their hearts out… They can't come back to life!" Klaus explained to everyone.

"Daddy, I'm sure we can find a vampire and a werewolf who deserve to die… there are criminals everywhere…" Rachel said.

"Hum… We actually have the tomb vampires… Besides Pearl and Harper who were nice and deserve to live, the others were out of control…" Stefan suggested.

"Then we have the vampire… We just need to open the tomb…" Damon said, looking at Sheila.

"I'm sure we can do it if we channel the power of the fool moon. Anna just arrived in town and wants her mother free…" Sheila explained.

"What about the werewolf?" Tyler asked.

"Can't we do some sort of tracking spell to find one that deserve to die?" Bonnie asked, looking at her grandmother.

"We can always work on it and ask the spirits to guide us… They don't want innocents to die so they will probably help us find a guilty one…" The old witch answered.

"I can't believe this…" Klaus said stunned.

"What is it daddy?" Rachel asked him as everyone turned toward him.

"For over a thousand years I've been fighting everyone to break this curse and when I finally give up on it, a bunch of people who barely know me work side by side with my family to help me break it…with a willing doppelganger…"

"I think mother would have enjoyed the irony of the situation!" Rebecca said with a smile.

"I'll text Kol to inform him of the decision… Nothing will happen before at least a few months anyway… But he would like to know about it!" Finn said as he took his phone out.

It took them a while but they ended up going back to their dinner, talking about different things. Meredith admitted in using vampire blood sometimes to save some patients lives and Sage agreed to give her some the next day as long as she was careful on who she used it on.

"What about John? He is still on the ground!" Caroline said out of the blue.

"Oh, I completely forgot about him!" Jenna exclaimed.

"We could lock him up until the vervain is out of his system and then compel him to leave town…" Liz suggested.

"Sheriff, I'm shocked!" Damon said mockingly. They all ended to agreeing to do it. While Stefan and Rebecca help the sheriff carrying John in the Lockwood's basement, Carole looked at Rachel and said:

"You know, you missed registration but I could make an exception if you wanted to compete to be Miss Mystic Fall's…"

"Do you think I have a chance?" Rachel asked, insecure all of the sudden.

"Of course you do!" Elena said with a smile as Caroline glared again, mumbling how it was her competition and she would win it this time, no matter who stood in her way. Damon decided to keep an eye on the mean blond girl.

"Okay then, I'll be delighted to do it!" Rachel said as Damon passed an overprotective arm around her waist and hugged her to his side.

The rest of the night passed without any other problems. Jenna took Elijah aside and told him she could see something happening between Elena and him and while she wouldn't stand in their way, he better not spend the nights in their house or she would find a way to severely hurt him. He assured her he wouldn't push Elena too far until she was ready and told her he was ready to wait as long as necessary for her. Jenna softened and smiled at the eldest Original before asking him as an almost whisper so absolutly nobody else could hear:

"So, your brother, Klaus, he is single right? He doesn't have a soul mate he's waiting to grow up until he dates her right?" Seeing she was obviously attracted to his lonely brother, Elijah answered her:

"Niklaus is single… He has been for a while… He use to have random girls to take care of his needs but ever since he took Rachel in, he's waiting for something serious…" With a smile, Elijah left the human to her thoughts.

While Jenna was battling inside her head to decide if she would ask the original hybrid our or not, Elijah silently walk behind Klaus and whispered in an amused voice:

"Someone has a crush on you…"

"Who?" Klaus asked his brother.

"I'm not telling… You have to guess!" Elijah told him playfully as Sage and Damon were with the council, telling them how things were in 1864 and 1912.

"Well, the only single women around here are the young Caroline who hate my baby, her mother the sheriff, Jenna and Meredith…"

"Actually, Meredith has a boyfriend." Stefan said as he passed them to join his brother in the tales of 1864.

"Well, then, we have the two Forbe's women and the sweet Jenna… Please tell me it isn't Caroline or Liz?" Klaus begged his brother playfully.

"It isn't." Elijah said.

"Jenna then? Jenna has a crush on me?" Klaus asked as his brother nodded and walked away to speak with Elena with a laughter. Klaus turned around and saw a deep in thought Jenna.

"You should go for it daddy." Rachel told him as she joined him.

"You think so?" he asked her.

"You deserve to be happy." She told him before she kissed him on the cheek and went to sit with Tyler, Bonnie and Jeremy.

Klaus decided his daughter was right and went to take the sit next to Jenna.

"You learned quite a bit tonight… Are you okay with it all?" He gently asked her.

"When my sister told me the tales of vampires and big bad wolves I didn't think it was real… I wonder what else is real..." she told him with a smile as she softly blushed.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tomorrow night." Klaus asked her, decided beating around the bush wouldn't be useful.

"Sure, I would love to…" She answered pleased but wondering if it was a date or if the rest of his family would join them.

"Great then, I will pick you up around 7pm… I'll make reservation in a very good restaurant Damon recommended me around here." Klaus said with a smile.

"Perfect!" Jenna said with a smile.

They talked some more until it was time for everyone to go their own way.

* * *

Like Klaus guessed, Rebecca and Rachel were going back to the boarding house, Rebecca would sleep over and Damon would drive Rachel home later.

Rachel was happy, she had planed a big slumber party the next night at her place with Rebecca, Elena and Bonnie. She tried to be the better person and invite Caroline but the blond she turned her head and ignored her. Sage decided she would join the girls while Finn would spend the night with Stefan and Damon who had invited Tyler and Jeremy to come over for some male bonding (video game and learning how to fight!).

* * *

Once they arrived in the boarding house, Stefan and Rebecca ran upstairs and closed the door.

"Well, I guess they won't be watching a movie with us!" Damon said as Rachel blushed.

They snuggled up on the sofa in front of a movie Damon thought she would like and Rachel told him:

"You know me well, I like it already." He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead before she shifted and kissed him on the lips.

"That's because I love you princess!" He said with one last kiss before shifting his attention to the movie. Rachel turned toward the movie too but was deep in thoughts. Finally she said:

"You know I love you too right?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. Why?" He asked.

"Well, it's just… You keep saying you love me and I haven't said it yet… I keep trying to wait for the perfect moment that will create the perfect memory but… I just want you to hear it really." She said, wondering if what she just told him made sense.

"Don't worry, babe, we will have a lot of perfect memories… I know how you feel, you know how I feel… I love hearing you say it though…." He said.

"I love you Damon Salvatore." Rachel said.

"I love you Rachel Mickealson." He said.

"One day I'll be Rachel Salvatore." She said, looking at him right in the eyes.

"Yes you will!" He answered before he kissed her.

Soon, the movie was forgotten and they were both tangled on the sofa, making out and feeling each other up. Damon had his shirt open so Rachel could touch his chest and she had let him push her dress down so he could touch her boobs. It was the first time the two of them went that far together and Rachel was really enjoying herself. She realised at that moment she would be giving him her virginity long before her 18th birthday… Maybe on his next birthday…

Damon was in heaven. Rachel was lying under him with her legs hooked around his hips, pressing them together as they kissed and touched each others and he loved it. He could smell the girl's arousal and his member growing harder. He knew she would want more soon… He tried to slow things down but Rachel didn't let him.

"Are you sure you're okay with this Rach?" he asked her.

"We're not going all the way… But a little farther please." She moaned between kisses as he softly caressed her chest.

"Tell me to stop if I go too far okay?" He asked her.

"Yes." She answered as he pushed her bra down to take her right boob in his mouth. While he was busy with his mouth up on her chest, he let his hand wonder down to her hips, her tights and back up until it reached her underwear. He hesitantly stroke her clit a bit over her underwear and when she kept on moaning without protesting, he pushed it aside and slowly slipped one finger inside. He really enjoyed hearing her moaning under him. All she was doing now was saying how good it felt and begging for him to keep doing it, so he did. He played with her clip for a while until he inserted a second finger… After a while, an hour maybe, they were both laying on the sofa.

"This was really good Damon… You were amazing…" She told him.

"It was my pleasure babe." He said as he kissed her once more. They had shifted positions and she was now lying on top of him. Suddenly she sat up between his legs and started to work on his belt to open it, then his trousers.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, not stopping her.

"It's my turn to give you a little something!" She said with a bright smile and sparks in her eyes.

"You don't have to!" he said.

"I want to!" she assured him as she freed his hard member from his boxers. Before she took him whole in her mouth she said:

"Got to put this no chocking reflex to good use right?" She said it with a smirk before she put his entire member in her mouth and started to work on him like she would have a Lollypop. Damon couldn't say anything sensible as she was slowly driving him crazy. She was really good and he was glad she was only his. He warned her when he was about to come but she ignored him and swallowed everything. When she rose with a satisfied smile, he didn't even let her ask how it was…he had her under him in a tight kiss in no time.

"You were amazing babe. I love you so much!" He said.

"I love you too!" She said as they started making out again. When the clock on the wall started ringing one in the morning, Damon and her dressed back up so he could drive her home. It had been a great day. She was happy.

That night, when she got home, Rachel wondered if she needed to tell her father about the development her physical relationship with Damon had taken but when he greeted her in the living room, she could see in his eyes he had guessed it. She assured him they didn't go all the way and he smiled softly at her, telling her he trusted her and Damon to take the right decision concerning their relationship. She kissed him goodnight and went in her room half dancing.

* * *

However, Rachel's super good mood didn't last the night. When she got up the next morning, it was already 10 and The Salvatore's were over.

"What's wrong Rach?" Damon asked her.

"Something bad is coming." She said, catching everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Damon and her father asked in one voice.

"I had a vision last night as I slept… I know it was a vision and not a dream… Danger is coming but I'm not sure what way… Isobel and Mickeal are both coming to town, not together, not with the same plans… One to divide and kill, the other plans to kill but will change idea pretty fast… I didn't see who is the good and who is the bad, I didn't see an exact date or place… nothing!" Rachel said, she was in tears and Damon took her in his arms to help calm her down.

"We need to get ready then. Keep watch for the both of them… or any new vampires really, because they could easily come with friends." Elijah said.

"I'll go warn the member of the council with an old picture of Mickeal so they can be ready." Finn said.

"Warn the Gilbert's too!" Klaus told him.

"I will." Finn said as he left after a quick kiss to Sage who was already on the phone, warning Kol to keep his eyes open for his father.

"Sheila Bennet told me he was locked in some tomb in a cemetery in Charlotte…" Stefan said.

"Maybe someone woke him up then." Rebecca said.

"I'll bet you anything it has to do with one of Katerina's minions." Klaus said angrily as he crashed a vase against the wall and yelled "I won't let him or anyone hurt my daughter or anyone in my family!"

"I probably should go and tell Elena myself that her mother is coming to town…" Elijah said as everyone nodded and he left the house.

Rachel was still pretty shaken and Klaus told Damon to carry her upstairs and help her calm down. Once in the girl's room, he laid her down on her bed and went beside her. He held her and kept telling her he would do anything so she could be safe along with everyone who loved her. After a while she calmed down and they both just stayed in the room until it was time for lunch.

"Sheila did a quick spell and saw that a young vampire was paid by Katerina a while back to find Mickeal and free him. He just did it. Mickeal is awake and on his way, gathering information on everyone's whereabouts." Rebecca informed them when they got in the room. Feeling like she needed her father, Rachel kissed Damon before she went and hugged her father. He held her really tight and whispered in her ear that he would do anything in his power to keep her safe and that he loved her more than anything.

* * *

After that, they ate lunch and decided not to speak too much about it since there was nothing more they could do until they both arrived. Sheila had put a spell on the bridge that would send a text message to Klaus' cell phone if anyone tries to destroy it or take a piece of it and they would keep an eyes open for both Isobel and Mickeal. Until then, they would keep on with their lives.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast and soon it was time for Klaus' date with Jenna and the girl's slumber party. Rachel had gone to the store with Damon during the day to get snacks and everything they would need to have a normal girly night. Damon had picked some beers for the boys that were coming over and everything was ready in both places. The only reason Damon and Klaus could handle leaving Rachel for the night was because she had a witch and two vampires with her. Also Klaus made sure Rachel's kiddie vervain guns were still hidden around the house, just in case.

* * *

When Klaus arrived to pick up Jenna, she invited him in. She explained she wanted to make sure he could come in the house in case Isobel came and made trouble around town. She also asked him to check around the house if he saw any bit security problems. He told her Elijah already looked a while back but he looked anyway, just to show her he cared if she was safe or not. After that, he walked her to his car along with Jeremy. They dropped Jeremy off at the Salvatore Boarding house and he drove her to the same restaurant Damon took Rachel a few days ago. They had a lot of fun and when they were done eating they went to a bar not far away to have a drink. Things were going well and even if it was too late to say if they would have a forever, Klaus was happy to have someone to share his 'now' with.

Jenna was pretty happy too. After all the jerks she dated in her (short compared to her present date) life, Klaus looked and acted like a gentleman. He never hid that he used to be a jerk and she felt that she could trust him to treat her right. After all, if raising Rachel turned him into a good guy for everything else, why wouldn't he also change with the way he treated women? She felt like there was a good love story ahead of her.

* * *

In the Boarding house full of men, things were going pretty well. There was beer and action movies and fast food… They were getting to know each others and having fun. Matt had been told everything by Tyler and joined in on the night. The human boys asked the vampire men to share their stories with women and they got some tips on how to treat a lady. Tyler also informed them that his father called Mason and asked him to come home, that they had a solution for him. He would be back after the next full moon.

* * *

At the Mickealson's, Bonnie surprised everyone when she showed up with Caroline. Rachel decided to be the better person and acted like Caroline had never offended her at all. Caroline didn't look very happy to be here but as soon as she got into the next room with Sage and Rebecca, Bonnie explained to Elena and Rachel that Sheriff Forbes asked Bonnie and her grandmother to look into Caroline's behaviour, see if there was a supernatural reason to it.

"We found out she had been compelled by Katerina a while ago." Bonnie explained.

"That's got to be over than a year and a half…" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yes, we did a spell to free her from it but it will take time to wear off. We figured it would be better to have her with us and keep an eye on her tonight. Sheriff has to work so…" Bonnie said before adding "I hope you don't mind… I should have called before…"

"Don't worry, I don't mind at all." Rachel said with a big sincere smile.

The girl all went into the video room. Klaus and Elijah had made sure this room looked like a movie theatre. The girls looked at the selection they had previously made:

"So we have _The Notebook, Crossroads, Ghost, Gone with the wind, Runaway Bride, Pretty Woman, Titanic, The sisterhood of the travelling pants, The devil wears Prada, Dirty Dancing, Funny Girl, Funny Lady, Bridget Jones' Diary and the Age of reason, How to loose a guy in 10 days, Some like it hot, 50 first dates, 13 going on 30, Evita, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Dangerous beauty, The sweetest thing, Legally blond, Sex and the city 1 and 2, 27 dresses, The princess diaries 1 and 2_ and _Enchanted_." Rachel read.

"That's quite a selection!" Elena said.

"Oh, it's not everything, we made our own cut earlier… Klaus likes to have it all. We also have the whole Disney collection and every musical every out on DVD." Sage explained.

"How nice it must be to have money…" Caroline said as everyone ignored her.

"So, what are we watching?" Rachel asked with a big smile.

"How about we let luck pick it?" Elena suggested.

"Good idea." Rebecca said as they put all the movies on the floor and let Elena pick on by pointing with her eyes close. She pointed at _Dangerous Beauty_, a beautiful movie about the story of Veronica Franco in Venice before the great inquisition, a woman who was a courtesan and a poetess. Rachel squealed: she loved that movie. They put it in and got the pop corn out as well as the sodas and the other candies.

"This movie is great!" Elena whispered as Veronica was on trail and the men rose to defend her.

"I know… I love it!" Rachel answered her with a dreamy smile.

"She's just a smart whore!" Caroline said.

"How can you say that? A courtesan is more than just a whore! She was an independent woman at a time it was impossible to be!" Bonnie argued.

"Whatever, _Gone with the wind_ is much better!" Caroline said.

"Well, we can watch that after, I love that movie too!" Rachel said nicely, trying to make peace with the compelled blond. Caroline just ignored her and turned back to the screen.

When the first movie was over, Rachel decided to play even nicer and let Caroline pick the next movie. With no surprises, the blond girl decided on _Gone with the wind_. This time, since they all knew that movie pretty well, they decided a little game of 20 questions was in order. After that, they played Truth of Dare with Bonnie making it hard to lie since she bewitched a flashlight to turn on if the person lied. It was pretty fun. Elena had to admit in being in love with Elijah, not just attracted. Rachel was blushing a bright red when she admitted to what she did with Damon the previous night. They had a lot of fun and Caroline joined in when she was forced to admit she liked Matt a lot.

Everyone could see Bonnie's spell slowly working on Caroline. The girl was slowly becoming the girl Elena and Bonnie used to know. She acted nicer toward Rachel and was much more cheerful. Rachel realised that when she was compulsion free, Caroline was like Brittany, in smarter.

The dares were crazier than ever. They tired to make it funny and big. Rebecca had to sneak into the boarding house, give Stefan her underwear and leave without saying a thing. She did and everyone laughed when they saw the video Sage and made of it. To get revenge, Rebecca dared Elena to send a naked picture of her to Elijah and then text him saying "Oops, this one was for Bonnie". She did and this once, Bonnie did a spell so they could see the man's reaction. They saw him blush when he got the picture and pale when he got the text. Elena was blushing with embarrassment, wondering how she would face him the next day. Caroline dared Sage to order a pizza and flirt with the delivery guy to get it free without using compulsion. She did and even got a coupon for another free pizza later. After that, Sage dared Rachel to call Damon and try to convince him she fell for Caroline.

"Hey Babe, how's your night between girls going? Is there a problem?" He said as soon as he answered.

"Hey Damon… Well, you know how in girls' night you sometimes play Truth or Dare?" She said.

"Yes, it explains Stefan getting Rebecca's underwear and Elijah's text message." Damon answered with a smirk in the voice.

"Something happened…" She did her best to sound guilty.

"What is it Love?" He sounded worried, she could hear everyone else behind him, she was on speaker.

"Well, it was Sage's turn to ask me and I decided on dare because the truth always made me blush tonight… Sage dared me to make out with Caroline…" Rachel did her best to sound down.

"Well, it's okay Love, it's not cheating if it's for a dare… Even less if it's with another girl!" Damon said with a smile in his voice.

"That's not all Damon…"

"What is it?" He asked, worried again.

"Well, I don't know how to say this… Caroline… She's actually a pretty good kisser and… I never thought I would say this to you…I fell for Caroline…" Rachel said in a small voice."

"What? How can you…? Are you sure? Did you have anything to drink?…Because if you're drunk you can't believe what you're feeling princess." Damon sounded really worried and Rachel gave Sage a look. The red haired aunt told her with a sign she completed the dare and Rachel laughed in relief.

"Damon, I'm sorry, it was a dare from Sage, I had to make you believe I fell for Caroline!"

"So you're not in love with her?" Damon asked with evident relief.

"No, I'm not. We didn't even kiss." She said.

"Too bad… That would have been hot!" he said before telling her how much he loved her and hanging up.

After that, Rachel dared Bonnie to do a spell so Jeremy would see her in seductive underwear in front of him when nobody else would. It took her a while and with the other spell allowing them to see what was going on in the boarding house, they could see Jeremy having a hard time concentrating on the movie they were watching. The poor boy was trying to find a comfortable position when Bonnie put an end to it and waved at him before disappearing.

"Well, this was fun." Caroline said.

"How about we play a game of I never?" Elena suggested. They all agreed and decided the person who actually did it would have to eat one of the candies in front of them. They each had a pile of 20 candies and the one with the most left would win.

"I've never…met a real king." Rachel said, knowing her two aunts did meet several kings in their time.

"I've never…been in love with a vampire!" Bonnie said, making everyone but Caroline and her eat a candy.

"I've never…been attracted to one of the Salvatore brothers." Sage said. Rachel and Rebecca were the first to eat their candies, then Elena and Bonnie reluctantly exchanged a look and ate one, explaining they did find Stefan very attractive when they first came to town. Caroline ate one too, saying both brothers were really hot!

"I've never been dead!" Elena said, watching the two vampires as they took a candy.

"I've never…heard my parents having sex!" Rachel said.

"It's easy, you only have one parent!" Rebecca commented as she ate a candy, along with Elena, Sage and Caroline.

"I've never…been in love with two boys at the same time!" Rebecca said, thinking of the short time where Rachel loved both Puck and Damon. Rachel was the only one eating one.

"I've never been to pre-school!" Sage said with a beaming smile, watching everyone but Rebecca eating a candy.

"Of course you didn't, it didn't exist back then!" Rachel said with a playful glare.

"I've never done a heavy make out session with my boyfriend while my aunt and his brother were having sex upstairs!" Rebecca said, looking at Rachel who blushed and ate a candy.

"I've never been in love with an original!" Rachel said, watching Sage and Elena eating.

"I've never had sex in public." Bonnie said looking at Caroline who blushed and ate a candy, explaining she was drunk and that Tyler didn't even remember it. Rachel was surprised to see Sage and Rebecca also eating one.

"I've never drank alcohol!" Rachel said with an angelic smile on her face. She watched with delight as everyone took a candy to eat it.

"I've never had sex." Rachel said since it was her turn again. She watched as once more, she was the only one not eating.

"I've never watched porn." Rachel said with a triumphant smile as she watched her aunt's last candy disappear. She had won. She did a small silly victory dance and they all turned to the screen and realised that the movie was over. They decided to put on _Twilight_ and make fun of their version of Vampires.

* * *

On his side of town, Klaus was having fun. Jenna was proving to be good company and he could see himself spending some time with her…If not forever at least a few long years. They stayed at the bar for a long time before he took her home. She invited him back inside for some coffee and they ended up in bed, having sex together. For Jenna, it was the best sex she'd had in a very long time, for Klaus, it was the only sex he had in a very long time. It was a good night for the both of them.

"You're not staying right?" Jenna asked him after a few orgasms.

"I would like to but it's the first time I'm with someone since I got Rachel and I don't want to leave her alone… Even though she's with the girls… You understand right?" he explained.

"Of course I do. I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked him.

"Sure, I'll pick you up around 2 and we'll spend the afternoon together?" He suggested.

"It works for me!" She answered with a smile.

"Stay here, I'll show myself out. Goodnight!" he told her before he gave her a quick kiss and left the room. He stopped a while behind the door and heard her sight in contentment. Smiling, he went to his car and drove home.

When he got home, it was 4 in the morning and the house was quiet. He went to Rachel's room and saw her asleep in her bed along with Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. The four girls were in the same bed and he wasn't sure if he would be able to tell how they managed to fit in there… Shaking his head, he closed the door and went back to his room. He showered and went in his bed. He could see himself being happy with Jenna and he knew Rachel would like her once they got to know each others.

Once again, Klaus blessed the day he decided to keep Rachel. For the first time in his life, he felt like a normal person. He was completely happy.

* * *

_What do you think of this new chapter?_

_The story is almsot over..._

_A little review? I try to answer them all!_

_**Little questions:** How do you wish Klaus and Jenna's relationship to go? should they break up? should she change? Do you want a mysterious pregnancy in this story or not? If yes who is pregnant?_

_**Some of you might wonder:** Why isn't Alaric here? Simply because nobody killed the history teacher so he wasn't needed!_

_Thanks for reading me and thanks to all the people who reviewed! _

_Keep on reading me!_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Rachel Mickealson**_

_**Part 8**_

The next few days were calm and without incident. John had been compelled to forget about the Salvatore and the Mickealson being vampires and to leave town. He wasn't to come back until someone from the founder's council called him back and said some specific words. There was no trace of Isobel or Mickeal and the full moon was on its way. Mason was scheduled to come back in town right after the full moon passed.

Right now, Sheila was making sure she and Bonnie had everything planed to open the tomb. They had warned Anna and the young girl was getting things ready to take care of her mother and their friend Harper once they all got out. She had rented a house, bought clothes for the two vampires and even made a slideshow to help them catch up with what they missed in history, politics, technology and fashion while they were in the tomb.

Bonnie and Jeremy were slowly getting together while Klaus and Jenna were now officially dating for everyone to see. The woman got along very well with Rachel and that made Klaus really happy. He knew he couldn't have stayed with a woman who didn't get along with his daughter.

Caroline had now completely returned to her old happy and cheerful self and she did her best to be nice with everyone she offended before. She spent most of her time training the cheerleaders in summer camp and didn't get too mad when Bonnie and Elena announced they were quitting. She reluctantly let Rebecca join. She wasn't too happy about it because she was afraid the blond vampire would steal attention away from her. She however showed she could be reasonable and let her join the other cheerleader at summer camp so she could be ready for the next year. Rebecca knew the fact she had won the National cheerleading competition last year with her team had to help.

Elena, Rachel, Rebecca, Bonnie and Caroline were now very good friends and were spending their free times together. Elena and Elijah got closer but agreed to keep things friendly until she was a little older. She didn't want to be the talk of the town because she started dating an older man.

* * *

The full moon was now upon them.

In a few hours, Anna would get her mother back while Klaus, Damon, Elijah and Finn would go in the tomb to get the three vampires they needed. Since they had the power of the moon, they were able to open the door to allow vampires to go in and get out without risking their health. Anna was waiting outside with a bag full of human blood for her mother and Harper. They had all decided it would be best to have only strong male vampires go inside in case some of the vampires were stronger than they should. After all, who know who else was working against them and what they did…

A lot of people were on the location of the old church that night. The town's founder's council's main members were present, as well as the whole Mickealson family. Everyone had vervain darts on them in case something got out of hand.

Rachel was nervous and she couldn't help it.

She had a bad feeling about this, like something was about to go wrong. When she told Damon and her father, they told her it was probably just nerves and that she didn't need to worry, as long as she was with them. She did her best to let them think she believed them and had forgotten about her bad feeling but she knew she was right… Something was coming…

Sheila and Bonnie had lit some torches around the chamber and Jeremy was putting bowls of water near each torch. The two women then started chanting in Latin and they could actually feel the power of the moon coming to them.

Suddenly, there was a soft 'pop' around the big stone door and Elijah and Stefan opened it while the others walked inside. It took them a good five minutes to locate Pearl and then ten more to finally find Harper in the back, far from the door. Once those two were out, they grabbed another one of the vampires and injected him with vervain before they used flamethrowers to destroy all the others.

Once everything was done and everyone was out of the sealed tomb, Sheila and Bonnie stopped chanting.

"We kept the seal here. If you ever want to imprison a vampire, he or she won't be able to get out." Sheila informed them as Rachel hugged Damon to check if he was fine. Finn and Sage carried the vervained vampire into the city basement jail cell while everyone else got home.

Pearl and Harper were already looking better and were able to slowly walk on their own while Anna told them what had just happened. Pearl, who had met Kol and Klaus in her 'young' days, knew of them and was surprised that they would help. Anna promised her to tell her the whole story once they got back home.

The only ones left on the site now were Klaus, Elijah, Elena, Jenna, Damon, Rebecca, Stefan and Rachel. They were all on top of the stairs of the burned church, defining plans for the night as they walked to the parking lot they improvised on the side of the road. Rachel would spend the rest of the evening with Damon while Stefan would spend the night at the Mickealson's with Rebecca. Elijah was planning on taking Elena for a late dinner before taking her home to play some Monopoly with Jeremy.

When they finally reached their cars, they were distracted by Rachel who screamed.

"What's wrong Star?" Klaus asked her as they all rushed around her.

"There's someone here. I saw a shadow running at vampire speed around our cars!" She explained as Klaus decided:

"I'll take a look with Elijah, Damon and Stefan, you stay with the girls."

"I can defend myself, at least one of them can go with you!" Rebecca said.

"I'll go with you!" Damon said before he kissed Rachel quickly on the forehead, pushed Rachel softly into Rebecca's arms and followed the original brothers.

Rachel was scared, she felt this was what she had been having the bad feeling about all day long. Suddenly, they could hear fighting and everyone got closer. Rachel was pressed into her aunt's arms and she could feel Jenna's hand on her back, trying to reassure her. Stefan was right behind Jenna looking around frantically while he pushed Elena closer to Jenna.

"What's going on Becca?" Rachel asked in a scared and trembling voice.

"They found vampires, several of them. They are fighting them." Rebecca explained as she hugged a scared Rachel even closer to her.

"Don't they need your help?" Jenna asked while Elena asked: "Will they be okay?"

"No, they'll be fine. They're all very strong and the vampires attacking them are all very young ones." Stefan answered.

Rachel was now shaking and Jenna took over the comforting job when Rebecca went to kill a couple of vampire females that came over. It took a good 30 minutes before Klaus, Elijah and Damon came back. They had bloody hands but where unarmed. When they saw the two dead bodies on the floor, they carried them where they had put all the others. Damon was calling the Sheriff to tell her what happened and that they were burning the bodies. While he was doing that, Elijah and Klaus were setting the pile of bodies on fire.

When he hung up the phone and saw Rachel shaking in Jenna's arms, Damon rushed over to take her into his own arms and whispered in her ears that everything would be alright, that he was fine and all the vampires were dead.

"That's 25 of them…" Klaus said as he checked if Jenna was fine while Elijah was checking on Elena.

"They've got to be missing from somewhere… Who created them?" Jenna asked.

"I'll go to the sheriff department tomorrow morning and check the missing person reports to see where they came from." Elijah said.

"It's Isobel… she created them to kill me." Rachel said, catching everyone attention.

"What are you saying Rachel? How can you know that?" Klaus asked her, not believing it.

"As soon as you guys left to fight them, I had a vision. Isobel created them so they could kill me… She wants me dead because Damon loves me and because Katerina is dead because of me and they were friends… She wants me dead…" Rachel said in tears as Damon hugged her very close to him, whispering comforting words in her ear.

"Damon, take Rachel to our place and stay there with her." Klaus ordered.

"I will." Damon said, determined to protect his girlfriend.

"What I mean is I want you to stay in the room with her Damon." Klaus explained as the young man nodded.

"Jenna, I'll take you home and stay there for the night with you. None of them had a daylight ring so you'll be safe tomorrow morning. Then we'll see if Sheila and Bonnie can put some protective spells on your house. If Isobel is back she's going to want to contact Elena in some way. When I can't be there with you Elijah will be." Klaus said and everyone agreed.

"Now Rachel, baby, I want you to stay with Damon at all times until this situation is solved. When you're not with Damon, you're with me or Elijah, or Finn or Rebecca…" Klaus added while looking at his daughter.

"I understand." Rachel said in a whisper. Then they all went their own way.

Damon spent the night with Rachel, holding her close to him. He couldn't completely sleep since the smallest noise was waking him up. He rested when Finn and Sage got home and started patrolling around the house.

The next day, they learned from Sheila that Isobel was still a few days away and not on her way yet. They also found out that the 25 vampires they killed the previous night were homeless people that went missing in the town around Isobel's location. Sheila also saw that Isobel was mad at her failure and decided to give up on using other people. She would come herself later.

The security detail relaxed a little but since Isobel's main goal seamed to be killing Rachel, it had been decided she would drink vampire blood everyday and be protected by someone her father trusted at all times. She was still shaken up, she didn't understand why this woman she never met hated her that much, but Damon managed to help her forget about it a bit.

They made sure Liz would keep an eye on suspicious disappearance around Isobel's location, just in case what Sheila had seen wasn't the complete truth.

* * *

Fortunately, they got distracted by Kol's visit.

He was coming with Santana and Brittany. The two girls had managed to convince their parents it was a good idea (Rachel was pretty sure Kol had done some compulsion to convince them to be okay with this.). Rachel and Rebecca had worked hard on the room Kol would be sharing with the two girls he dated. They made sure there was everything for Santana and Brittany and for him.

The girls had a big walk in closet with clothes that would fit both of their tastes. Kol had a big screen TV. They had a giant bed and the decoration of the room was made to fit all of their tastes.

Kol wasn't the only one coming to Mystic Falls in the coming week. Mason Lockwood was also coming back and Klaus was nervous. Jenna told him she used to be good friend with the man, best friend actually, and he was afraid of loosing the second most important woman in his life to the young wolf. Klaus hadn't told Jenna how he felt yet and neither did she. However, with the good looking wolf coming back to town, Klaus knew he had to show Jenna that HE was the alpha male and that he loved her.

So now here he was, getting out of his car to go see Jenna and talk to her.

"Klaus, hi! I didn't know you were supposed to come over this afternoon!" Jenna said.

"Yes, I left Rachel with Sage and Finn in the middle of a game of Monopoly that she's obviously winning. I needed to talk to you." He told her as she let him in.

"Uh oh…" She said.

"What?" He asked, turning around to look at her.

"We need to talk? Never a good thing!" she said with an embarrassed smile.

"No, I assure you, it's nothing bad!" Klaus told her as he took her hands and guided her to the sofa where he sat next to her.

"What's going on Klaus?" she asked.

"I just came to realise something today…something I should have told you sooner but I didn't…mostly because I have issues with expression things when it's not to my family…but the thing is… I need you to know that I love you Jenna!" Klaus said, looking at her in the eyes.

"You do?" she asked, shocked.

"Yes, I do." He answered with a smile as he struck her cheek.

"Really? I mean…are you sure?" she asked again.

"Yes." He answered, worried about her hesitation.

"I love you too!" She said as she jumped in his arms and hugged him close.

"I'm relieved…" He said.

"Do you see us working in the long run?" She asked him as she lied in his arms on the sofa after the heavy making out session that followed his confession.

"Sure I do, why?" He asked her.

"You're a vampire…. Wouldn't I have to turn into one as well for us to be together?" she asked, nervous.

"If forever is what you want it would be best… But we still have some time to talk about it and to wait until we've been together longer, see if we actually last…" he said.

"But what if it worked and I decide I don't want to be a vampire?" She asked.

"Then I would stay by your side until you decide you want me away from you…or until your last breath…" He told her softly.

"You would really wait by my side if I look like an old lady?" She asked him.

"I've been an old man before… The Martin's made me a special stone that allows me to look older if I want to…I would use it and grow old with you if you decided you wanted me around." He explained.

"You really are exceptional!" She told him with a dreamy look.

"It's really all because of Rachel…before I met her and took her in, I was the Big Bad Wolf…I would have come to town, taken Elena and forced her to do the ritual and I wouldn't have cared who actually lived or died while I got what I wanted…" he explained as he stroke her back.

"It looks like Rachel did a miracle work on you!" she said.

"Yes, she did… I honestly don't know what I would do if she died... You know how I call her Star… People assume it's because she wants to become a star, but in reality, she is my star… she's been the only light in my world for so long that I don't know what I would do if she died…stopped to shine for me… I think I would go crazy…" Klaus explained.

"It's understandable…" She said before kissing him on the lips.

When he arrived in front of the Mickealson house, it was right before dinner and Kol was late. Brittany had been sick on the way and they had to stop until she was done puking so he could give her some blood. However, the girl was still very pale and both Santana and he were worried about her. She had been curled up on the back seat for the rest of the way, sleeping.

As soon as he parked his car, everyone rushed out to greet them.

Rachel had Damon close to her, ready to jump in to protect her if necessary as she jumped in her friend's arms. Kol gave a worried look Brittany's way but she was in Santana's arms with Rachel and he decided to put it to rest for the time being, he was probably over reacting.

They all went inside and sat around the large table set for dinner. Brittany looked slightly better and Kol was busy catching up with his siblings. He also got to meet Bonnie, Sheila, Elena, Jeremy and Jenna who had been invited. Jeremy and Kol immediately hit it off and decided they could be good friends.

"So, how are things in Lima?" Rachel asked Santana.

"You know… just summer in Lima… I've got pictures of Faith. I'm sure you've seen them all on Facebook but I've got paper copies for you anyway. Quinn is doing fine and happier than ever with Sue. Puck is back to his pool business…" Santana said.

"I think he is back to the cougars too!" Kol added, getting a glare from Klaus.

"Oh, well…It's his life… I'm sure he is capable of much more but if he wants to throw it all away…" Rachel said, showing Damon she didn't have any left over feelings for the guy.

"What about everyone else?" Rachel asked.

"Karovsky's going to change school." Brittany said.

"Why?" Rebecca asked.

"He forced a kiss on someone and it got out…" Brittany answered her with a small amused smile on her face.

"Did he get in trouble?" Stefan asked.

"Not really… At least not officially…" Santana said.

"He kissed Kurt… Turns out he's gay!" Kol said.

"How can Karovsky be gay? He spent all his time bullying Kurt because he was gay!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Well, if he's changing school, he got what was coming to him. I hope everyone in his new school finds out what he did and bullies him for it!" Rachel said.

"Is he really that awful?" Elena asked.

"Oh yes, he is. Don't worry Rach… I've got a cousin in his new school and I sort of let it slip that not only he got a girl pregnant and didn't assume his responsibilities but he also forced a kiss on an out of the closet gay and admitted to being one… Payback is a bitch!" Santana said with one of her famous smiles.

The rest of the night went by well. Santana and Brittany got along well with Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy. The fact that Kol, Santana and Brittany were dating each others was weird and hard to grasp but Jeremy found it pretty hot.

"So you can be with either girls and you're not cheating? And you got to watch them together? Man you're my new hero!" Jeremy said as he high-fived Kol at the table, forcing Jenna to scold him softly.

"And the two of you don't get jealous of each other?" Elena asked curiously.

"Santana and I have always been in love with each other… We both fell in love with Kol… He likes us both… we're good together…" Brittany said.

"I don't think it would work as well of it were just two of us…It would be too hard…"Santana added.

"And I don't like the two of them, I love them." Kol said casually as he drank his wine. He knew it was the first time he actually said the words to them and he didn't want to make a big deal out of it. They knew it but it didn't stop them both from beaming after hearing it.

After dinner, the girls went in the basement to watch "_The notebook_" while the boys stayed upstairs to talk. They wanted to inform Kol of the new treat and everything they found out.

"Calm down Damon, Rachel is with Sage and Rebecca. Bonnie too. She'll be perfectly fine!" Stefan tried to reassure his brother who was pacing while the others where telling Kol everything.

"Wow…Mickeal, Isobel… I wonder if I shouldn't send the girls back in Lima where they'd be safe." Kol said.

"Would you really be able to rest or to concentrate on a fight if you knew there might be danger out?" Elijah asked him.

"You're right… It's best if we stay longer here… Tomorrow I'll tell them to call their parents and tell them we'll be staying longer." Kol decided.

"Will they be okay with it?" Finn asked.

"Yes, it won't be a problem now… I had to compel them to trust their daughter could make good decision and to let them date me and go in vacation with me… I added to the compulsion that they could trust my judgment and that their daughter was perfectly safe with me." Kol explained.

"You took care of everything I see." Klaus said with a proud smile.

"The way you taught me to. But enough about me… What is this about you and Jenna? You actually have a steady girlfriend?" Kol asked with a smirk.

"Oh shut up, I might have a girlfriend that I actually love but you have two of them!" Klaus replied with a laugh. They were teasing each others and being reminded of when they were kids.

Downstairs, Sheila was enjoying this time with Sage, talking about history and women's rights. Elena was getting to know the two humans that would end up, one day far in the future, her sisters in law. She was sure of it. She would get Elijah, Rachel would get Damon and Brittany and Santana would get Kol and they would all be a happy family. She also knew Jeremy would live a happy human life with Bonnie. She could see it setting into place already.

The next day, right after lunch, Mason arrived at the Lockwood's and was put up to speed with everything.

When the possibility of becoming a hybrid was brought up, he immediately liked it. They told him everything they had prepared and what was needed and he informed them that he knew the perfect wolf to kill in the sacrifice. It was a woman who purposely didn't chain herself during the full moons and stayed close the habitations because she loved to kill.

He was also informed he would meet Klaus that very night at dinner and even though he was slightly scared, when Richard told him about Katherine and who she really was, Mason got angry. How could he have let himself be fouled like that?

"Don't worry, you're far from being the only guy this girl has fouled in her life!" Richard told him, trying to cheer him up. It didn't really work but Mason let it go. He got some rest before getting ready for the night's party at the Mickealson's.

Besides all the Mickealson's and their friends (and mates), the founder's council was invited, along with Pearl, Anna and Harper. The only people coming knew the truth about supernatural and Klaus wanted everyone to know to get ready for whatever Isobel or Mickeal would throw at them. He was also going to advise Pearl, Harper and Anna to start drinking vervain so they could be immune to it. He had ordered a lot of it and was going to give it to everyone to make sure they had enough. He also picked up the idea of Rachel's baby water guns and planned to advise them to give some to every child around town.

The evening was long but everything went down fine. Pearl agreed to take vervain and not to make trouble in town. Jenna had let her buy back Grayson's old practice to turn it back into the apothecary it used to be.

Rachel could feel Damon's eyes on her the whole time and even if it was kind of stalker-ish, she felt better knowing he had her back. She was worried about her friends Santana and Brittany and asked Kol why he didn't send them back to Lima were they would be safe and he explained to her that they were safer here, with him and the whole family. Rachel understood and made sure the girls knew where to find the vervain guns. It wasn't much but it could still give them enough time to run or call for help.

The next few days went by in town quietly but with a certain tension. Elijah and Klaus took turn staying at the Gilbert house while Damon now spent all his night in Rachel's room, holding her in his arms. Stefan also moved into the Mickealson house, not bearing to be away from Rebecca with all the tension that was around town. All in all, the Mickealson house was crowded and it was a good thing it had been built so big with so many rooms.

Elena, Rachel, Brittany and Santana were tired of feeling defenceless and asked Klaus if they could learn to fight. Jenna, who was present, agreed it would be a good idea and joined them in pleading with the reluctant man. He really didn't like the idea of his daughter fighting, but then again, he would feel better knowing she could defend herself in case of problems. They all agreed Sage would be the best teacher for them and from that moment, they would train for two hours, four times a week during the whole summer.

* * *

When Mickeal finally got to Mystic Falls, the town that changed a lot since he was there human but he didn't have trouble finding his family. He was however surprised to find them all together and in peace with the town. He was even more surprised when he didn't find any trace of compulsion on any of them. He looked more closely and asked around town. He found a very chatty Caroline Forbes who told him everything she knew about the Mickealson. She was wearing a vervain bracelet that he quickly let loose so he could compel her to say everything. She told him what she knew of their history and he was surprised when it all went down to a baby girl that Klaus took in as his own.

He watched Rachel from afar and saw that she truly loved Klaus like any daughter did her father. She was dedicated to him and Mickeal realised right away the hybrid would do anything for her. He could also see a spark of humanity in his eyes…In all of his children's eyes…

He learned from his spying on them that the doppelganger's mother, who was a vampire named Isobel, was after Rachel and Elena, the new doppelganger. Mickeal stayed around the Mickealson's estate for a very long time and ended up over hearing a discussion about the sacrifice to break the curse. He was surprised to learn that Klaus had given up on it and the town's people asked him to do it. Elena had volunteered herself given that the witches brought her back to life and he learned that the other sacrifices wear bad people.

It really was a lot to swallow for a man as prideful as Mickeal and to see all of his children that he believed to be evil actually loving people and caring for humans, he needed some time to think. He left the estate as quietly as he arrived and went back to his motel room in the next town to think a little. It was now mid-July and he really needed to decide if he wanted to kill all vampires or have his family back.

Off course, he couldn't have his family back without making peace with Niklaus and that would be hard… He needed some time…

A few days later, Mickeal was about to ring the doorbell of the big Mickealson house.

He had decided to give his family a chance and to try and get to know them again. He knew everyone was there, he planned it well; they just had dinner together with their mates. Taking in a deep breath, he rang the doorbell. He heard footsteps inside and a heart beat. Then voices;

"No Rachel, don't open the door, let us do it." Klaus said.

"Daddy, Isobel isn't in town…She probably gave up!" Rachel replied.

"What if she compelled someone to kill you? I can't loose you Rach, please, step behind me." Klaus said in a voice that surprised Mickeal for not being demanding but soft, caring and loving.

Then the door opened on the son he always refused to acknowledge.

"Rachel, go to your room now!" Klaus yelled as everyone came, he added "Jenna, Santana, Brittany and Elena, go with her!"

The girls understood the urgency in his tone and ran upstairs, leaving Mickeal to face a bunch of vampire he had tried to kill so many times before.

"I'm here to make peace, not to arm any of you!" Mickeal said.

"Are we supposed to believe that?" Rebecca said from behind her brothers.

"I'm willing to prove myself anyway you want!" Mickeal clamed, his hand raised.

"I'll check him for weapons with Elijah, you might want to call the Bennett's to scan his intentions." Finn said before kissing Sage on the lips and heading outside with Elijah, each taking a side. Kol joined them and searched him while they were holding their father down.

When Klaus came back, announcing Sheila was on her way, Kol informed them that Mickeal was unarmed. When Sheila arrived, Mickeal was held up against the wall by Finn and Elijah while Rebecca and Sage pointed at him with vervained-water guns. Mickeal wasn't defending himself and the human girl had gotten down stairs again but remained inside. Mickeal knew the house was under Rachel's name now and she was the only one that could invite him in. He also knew she wouldn't do it until Klaus asked her to.

Sheila got out of her car and was escorted by Klaus to Mickeal while the Salvatore brothers were standing in front of the door, protecting the girls. The old witch took a hold of Mickeal's hand and closed her eyes, reading him, reading his soul.

"He arrived in town with to goal of killing Klaus but when he interrogated Caroline he got intrigued by what he heard so he stood watch around the estate to learn more. He was shocked by what he saw… He learned how Klaus found Rachel and how that reunited his family… It took him time to admit his family cared for humans and weren't monsters… He decided to give up on killing everyone and to try and work things out, first with Klaus, then with everyone else. He knows everything about the ritual and Isobel. He actually tried to look for her around town while he was thinking. He wants to kill her too now…" Sheila opened her eyes and let go of Mickeal's hand, she looked at Klaus and added "Your father saw very little of Rachel but he's already under her charm… He won't hurt her and will do anything to protect her…Mainly because she united your family and brought happiness and humanity to all of you." Sheila ended.

"Thank you Sheila, you did us a great service today. Do you want to come in?" Klaus asked her.

"I would love to but Bonnie is working on some new defensive spells and I want to supervise…" She replied with a smile before she turned around and walked to her car. Once she had her door opened, she turned around and said "You can trust him Klaus, he is sincere… I promise you on my life!" Klaus smiled at her and nodded his head at his family who released the man.

"I don't know if I want you inside just yet…" Klaus said, unsure.

"What about the back yard daddy? We could all go to the back porch…We girls will sit close to the door and we'll be able to rush inside if there is trouble!" Rachel suggested.

"I knew you'd want to give him a chance…" Klaus said with a smile as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, she's right Klaus, it's sunny out… We don't have to invite him in just yet…" Rebecca said in a small voice.

Klaus looked at her and was reminded that Rebecca was his sister, not his niece or goddaughter like he had started to feel lately. He wasn't her tutor... She needed Mickeal and it wasn't fair of him to keep him away because he was afraid of getting hurt. He was stronger now, and not just physically.

"Okay then, Mickeal you go around back, we'll meet you there." Klaus said as he motioned for the human girls to get back inside.

A few minutes later, everyone was on the back porch, in a chair with a drink in hand.

"So, I have a small question… I noticed that Elijah is mated with Elena, Jenna with Klaus, Sage is still with Finn and Rebecca has Stefan. I also learned that Rachel and Damon were together but I wasn't able to figure out which one of those charming young humans you're with Kol." Mickeal asked to break the silence.

He saw an amused smile on Klaus's face.

"Go ahead Kol, tell daddy dearest who you're with…" Klaus said with a teasing smile.

"Yes Kol, I can't wait to see how he'll react…" Elijah jumped in as Kol blushed.

"Maybe…It's a possibility that I'm with the both of them…" Kol said.

"What? How? It's not right to string them along…" Mickeal said as Santana opened her mouth:

"He isn't stringing us along. We're in love with each others!"

"I'm not sure I really understand…"Mickeal said.

"Santana and I were in love with each others and Kol is hot. When we learned he was a vampire we wanted to know how sex with him would be. We had lots of fun and now we're all together. All in love…" Brittany said.

"I love the two of them, and they both love me… Why choose and hurt us all when we're all fine with it?" Kol said.

Rachel giggled and told Mickeal:

"You'll get used to it!" Mickeal turned to her and smiled softly.

"I guess I will." He said before turning toward Klaus. His girlfriend Jenna was seating right beside him and even if everyone else was relaxed he was ready to jump as soon as necessary.

"Niklaus…I" Mickeal started.

"It's Klaus." The hybrid replied in a hard tone that had Rachel frowning.

"Klaus then… I'm sorry for the way I treated you… It was unfair… You weren't responsible of Esther's infidelity… I loved her too much to blame her so I decided to take it out on you…" Mickeal said.

"Like Hera and Hercules." Rachel interrupted him.

"What?" Mickeal turned toward her, surprised.

"Yes, you reacted to daddy like Hera reacted to Hercules when Zeus cheated on her. You blamed him for existing because he was the fruit of an infidelity. You loved the cheater too much to blame her, or him in Hera's case, so you decided that blaming the child was a better choice." Rachel explained with a beaming smile.

"She also sings like a goddess!" Damon said when he saw the dumfounded look on Mickeal's face.

"Well…even if being compared to a goddess isn't what I like the most, Rachel is right… And I am sorry…" Mickeal said before adding "I will do my best to fix things between us… Between all of us so I can be a part of this family you have created!" Mickeal said.

"How do you intend to do this?" Finn asked, worried for his niece and what this visit will do to Klaus.

"I'm planning to stick around town until the problem with the vampire Isobel has been resolved. Until then, I hope I will be able to do anything possible to show you that I have changed." Mickeal answered.

"Well, if Klaus could change, I'm sure you can do it too!" Elijah said, getting a dark look from Klaus.

Mickeal and the others talked for a long time and it was now almost midnight. Rachel was really enjoying the new comer and she asked him lots of questions. Mickeal liked Rachel and he was surprised that he already felt for her like a granddaughter.

"Well, it's getting late so I should let you go inside and to bed. I'll come back tomorrow." Mickeal said.

"Okay, goodbye." Klaus said in a neutral tone.

"But you will come back right?" Rachel asked him.

"Yes Rachel, I will come back tomorrow and maybe you'll be able to show me why everyone is so found of your voice." Mickeal said with a soft smile that pushed Klaus to believe the guy some more.

They all saw Mickeal out and Rachel turned to Klaus:

"Do you believe him daddy?" She asked him.

"I don't know… He seams to have changed but… I don't think I will ever fully trust him until he proves himself." Klaus said.

They all discussed it for some time until they decided to let him in the next day but to keep the invitation temporary so they could banish him if needed. Then Elijah took Elena home while Jenna would spend the night with her boyfriend.

* * *

Rachel was really excited that night and when Damon walked her to her room, she wasn't sleepy at all.

"I can't believe I got to know my grandfather!" She told him.

"I know Rach, you're very happy. But you need to calm down and get some rest babe. We don't know what tomorrow will bring us!" He said as he got in his boxers to go to bed. It had become usual for them to sleep in the same bed. Damon would wear his boxers and Rachel a nightgown. Damon usually slept naked and he didn't really like sleeping in boxers but he knew Rachel was more comfortable with the situation this way.

"I don't know if I can sleep yet!" She said as she got out of the bathroom with an almost transparent nightgown. Damon muttered "Neither can I" when he realised just how good Rachel looked that night. The girl didn't hear him and went under the covers next to him.

Rachel was feeling really turned on that night and she decided to get some action done with her boyfriend. Indeed, lately, she had been so busy with her friends and so tired at night that they barely just kissed. She turned towards on her side and looked at him with her big doe eyes. She put her hand on his chest and when he looked at her she told him:

"I'm sorry I've been so busy lately Damon… with Santana and Brittany on one side, the danger and practicing my singing on the other… I haven't been a very good girlfriend."

"It's okay Rach, I understand, really." He said but she knew he was hiding his disappointment from her so she wasn't hurt in her feelings.

"I know but tonight I'm not tired and I feel like we have some catching up to do…" She said in a low seductive voice as she let the hand that was on his chest wonder down to his southern area.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" He asked with a spark in his eyes.

"From here it looks like I'm succeeding…" She said when her hand finally reached his member.

"Oh, you are… What are you planning to do next?" He asked her with a smile as she kissed him.

He used the opportunity to roll her on top of him hand he hugged her close to him for a while. When they separated for breath, she smiled mischievously at him before she went down. He understood what she had in mind when she pulled his boxers down and took him fully in her hands. Then she went down on him and took it in her mouth. Damon could never get used to the great sensations that went through him every time she did that. He couldn't say anything except that he loved her and he couldn't move his hands. The pleasure was paralysing to him. Just like the first time she gave him a blow job, she swallowed everything when it came and as soon as she looked up he grabbed her and brought her back against him to kiss her hard. When they separated for breath, he rolled them both around on her bed so he could be on top of her.

"I've missed this… I've missed you…" He whispered as he took on kissing her neck softly and slowly going down to her breasts.

"I've missed you too." She managed to say between sights.

"You have no idea how tempting you look when you wear this…" He said as he tried to push the fabric down.

"It's why I'm wearing it…" She said with a smug smile she stole from him before she added "Just rip it!" He did as she ordered and went back to kissing her soft skin while his hands were travelling up and down her body. Rachel's hands were everywhere she could on him, trying to hold him as close to her as she could while she did nothing but gasp and repeat his name and how much she loved him.

Damon was enjoying this. He had the girl he loved under him and really liked hearing her sight in the pleasure he gave her. Her skin was soft and he told her so several time. He sometimes liked to compare it to silk. When he finally reached her opening, he decided to kiss it to see how she would react.

"Damon what are you…Oh…That's…Oh…Damon I… Please don't stop…" She told him between moans. She didn't know that every single one of the sounds she made went straight to his member, making it ready for another round of alone time with Rachel.

When Rachel couldn't hold it anymore and came hard, Damon licked her clean before he licked his lips. The girl blushed when she saw him looking at her again but he didn't give her time to be embarrassed because he went right back to kissing his way back up, very slowly. He kissed her on the lips softly and lovingly with his hands holding her by the hips and she answered with all the love she was capable of, holding him by the neck so he couldn't escape (not without hurting her anyway…).

"It's almost two in the morning, we should try to get some sleep now Love." Damon whispered as Rachel was done cleaning him off after the hand job she had given him earlier.

"You're right, I'm getting kind of tired." She said with a soft satisfied smile that mirrored his.

"I love you, you know." He said softly when she put her head on his chest to snuggle with him.

"Aunt Rebecca and Aunt Sage told me that 'I love you' doesn't count if it's said between the sheets." She replied quietly as sleep was already taking her over.

"I'll tell you tomorrow when we're out of the sheets then." He whispered with a smile before he kissed her forehead with all the tenderness he was capable of.

The next morning, Rachel woke up in her boyfriend's arms, as usual, except this time they were both naked. It took her a few seconds to recall the events of the previous night and she blushed, realising how much she really liked waking up this close to Damon.

"Good morning my beautiful Star." He whispered when he noticed she was awake.

"Good morning." She said as she kissed him. "I'm going to take a shower…Do you…I mean, we don't know how busy we're going to be today…" She was blushing and he chuckled.

"You want us to shower together?" He whispered.

"We don't know how long we'll be able to spend our nights together… As soon as the Isobel threat is gone daddy won't let you spend the nights with me, no matter how much he likes you…" Rachel said.

"…so we should make the better of this situation and enjoy it while we can." He finished for her as she nodded.

"Let's go then." He said with a smile as he raced her to the shower.

It was 45 minutes later that they got out of the shower, both wearing beaming smiles and sparks in their eyes. They didn't have sex and wouldn't for a while, Damon knew that. But as he got dressed he realised it really didn't matter because Rachel always found ways to make him happy and to take care of his 'problem'. They made it down the stairs after another half hour and saw that everyone was already up and eating breakfast.

"Finally… I was getting ready to come and get the two of you up… But I was afraid of disturbing you…" Rebecca said with a smirk as Klaus looked closely at Rachel, looking for something.

"What's wrong daddy?" Rachel asked, blushing under everyone's stare.

"Just looking for something…" He said, still looking at her.

"We didn't have sex Klaus. We won't for a while!" Damon said, knowing what the father of his Love was looking for. Rachel blushed an even deepest shade of red.

"Good. You better keep things that way for some time. I'm not ready for Rachel to grow up totally yet." Klaus said, closing the subject as Santana was looking at Rachel like they were having a silent conversation.

Just then, the front door opened and Elijah came in with Elena and Jeremy.

"Klaus, Father is here. What do we do?" Elijah asked, wanting to know if they really invited him in or not.

"Rachel, would you like to invite Mickeal in please?" Klaus asked, accepting the man's apologies with that move. Rachel smiled at her father and ran to the front door. "Don't run! If you fall and hurt yourself it's your own fault!" He yelled after her with a smile.

"Good morning Mickeal, would you please come in?" Rachel asked Mickeal.

"Good morning Rachel. Thank you." He said as he stepped inside and followed her to the breakfast table.

"Do you want some coffee father?" Rebecca asked him as she pointed to a seat.

"Sure… thank you." He said as Rachel handed him a croissant.

They all finished their breakfast and talked, getting to know each others. Mickeal was doing his best to show how much he had changed and was growing to like his family.

"Daddy, why don't we show gran...Mickeal the videos of when I was little… It will bring him up to date with everyone!" Rachel suggested.

"Sure, good idea Rachel." Klaus said as he guided Mickeal to the movie room, followed by Damon who wasn't about to leave his Rachel in the presence of a man he barely trusted. They were followed by Jenna who wanted to see the videos. Jeremy, Stefan and Kol were going in town to play some Base Ball with Tyler, Mason and Matt. Fin and Sage were escorting Santana, Brittany, Elena, Bonnie and Rebecca to the Mall while Elijah had an appointment a few miles away about a very old book he wanted to buy (along with about 50 other people apparently).

Downstairs, they started with the very first video of Klaus and Rachel, the day after he found her. It showed Klaus explaining his life to Rachel was confessing he was afraid of messing up. A maid appeared and showed him how to feed baby Rachel and how to change her.

"I kept the video because I was afraid I'd forget how to change a diaper properly…" Klaus explained as they changed video. They saw Rachel's fist singing competition, her first dance competition, her first show in kindergarten. Mickeal realised just how important Rachel was to Klaus. His love for his daughter made him way stronger than he was before because he would kill anyone who touched the wrong hair on her head.

"Daddy, do you remember when I was 4 or 5 and you took me for my first hair dressing appointment?" Rachel asked her father as she saw the next video would be when she was 5.

"Yes, your hair was getting so long they reached your legs but I was so afraid the hair dresser would hurt you I kept hovering and distracting her." Klaus answered

"Daddy was so nervous that day… He kept telling the lady to watch it and to be careful not to hurt me or not to cut too short." Rachel told a smiling Mickeal.

"I must have asked you if you were okay about 20 times during that appointment…" Klaus said nostalgically.

"Good thing that for the next appointment Aunt Rebecca was undaggered and Aunt Sage was there…" Rachel said.

"True… I was much more relaxed knowing real women were taking care of my baby." Klaus said with a smile. For the first time, he sent a true smile toward Mickeal and Rachel could feel that things would be fine between them.

They watched videos of the past for the whole morning, lunch and a good part of the afternoon. They saw a lot of just Rachel performing and some family reunion they had taped. It was nearly time for dinner when they were done.

"Well, that was some collection." Mickeal said as they all got out of their seats. Jenna had gone a couple of hours ago, escorted to her house by Klaus who seamed to trust Mickeal enough to leave him alone with Rachel and Damon until he got back.

"Yes, it's sweet how daddy kept so many memories of me growing up but I think it's because he was afraid I would decided to stay human, he wanted to be able to have me with him forever." Rachel said as Klaus tried to hide his smile. She knew him very well.

"I'm glad you allowed me to see all of this Ni...hum…Klaus. Thank you, I feel closer to all of you already." Mickeal said.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Klaus asked his step father.

"I would love to Klaus, thank you." He replied.

"Great! We can do some fun game all of us together after dinner!" Rachel said before rushing upstairs, followed by Damon.

"She's something." Mickeal said, obviously complimenting her.

"Yes… She's my Star… She brightens my whole world…" Klaus said.

"I can see that…You and everyone in our family would willingly die for her…" Mickeal said.

"We would die for each other… Rachel united us." He corrected.

"Good, unity makes you all stronger." Mickeal said with a smile before following Klaus up the stairs.

For the next week, Mickeal came over every day. It came to a point were they trusted him enough to tell him about the bridge being made of the White Oak Tree that could kill them. After a couple of weeks of Mickeal being in town and helping protect the town, they invited him to leave his Motel room and to move in with them. He did and got one of the spare rooms. He even let Rachel call him _Grandpa_'.

* * *

It was now Mid-August and Rachel had been having nightmares of Isobel attacking every night for the past 2 weeks. Everyone was worried and as they were discussing it one morning Mickeal said:

"This is taking too long… I'm going after her. I've seen the pictures and I've had my hand at tracking vampires." Everyone looked at him, surprised.

"You can't go alone dad, we don't know what Katerina told her, she may be dangerous." Elijah said.

"We can't stay here and wait for her anymore!" Mickeal said as Klaus said:

"I agree with him… I'm tired of just waiting. It's time we act."

"Actually, Sage and I have been thinking about going after her too… Maybe we could go together with dad." Finn said.

"What if she has a way of hurting you? What if she has witches on her side?" Rachel asked, panic-stricken.

"We have witches too… I've talked to Doctor Martin yesterday and they are coming back early to help us deal with this situation. They want to join you while you look for Isobel." Elijah said.

"All three of them?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Well, the three of them want to come but Doctor Martins insists that Glinda stays here with the Bennett's to catch them up with their findings." Klaus said.

"Yeah right… It's just an excuse to keep her out of arm's way…" Rachel said.

"Yeah, because they are such strong male and just like us Glinda is a very weak poor little girl!" Rebecca finished, mocking men.

Mickeal and Klaus glared at her for a minute before they both decided to ignore her.

That morning they worked on preparing for finding Isobel. Klaus would stay in town along with everyone else to protect the girls and the town while Mickeal, Finn, Sage and the Martin's men would go were Isobel was last tracked with a spell. Klaus, Damon and Elijah felt a strong urge to go hunt the vampire but Mickeal managed to convince them it was better to have people that would keep their calm and the control of their tempers. They couldn't argue with that statement and watched the others go while they concentrated on protected their loved ones (and the rest of the town while they were at it).

It took the 'Hunting team' about 2 days to finally corner Isobel. They watched her for another 2 days and when they were sure she didn't have anyone on any sort of mission, they decided to kill her and be done with it. It wasn't hard to corner her and get her alone in the expensive foreclosure house she was using. She had only a couple of compelled humans at her service and they did a quick work with them, casting a fast spell to make them forget the time they spent with the woman and making them believe they were in an accident and lost their memories.

Before they killed her however, they decided to play it on the safe side and got the two Martins to take a hold of her and read her soul to make sure there was nothing she was hiding and that they weren't missing anything important. When they got their reassurance that she was on her own with her plans and that nothing was in motion at the time, they killed her quickly.

"We should take the body, show Klaus we really killed her and aren't working against him…" Mickeal suggested.

"That won't be necessary father, Niklaus trusts us… He has changed way more than you have seen…" Finn informed his father as her watched Sage casting the woman's body on fire.

They were careful to take care of every details before they drove back home to Mystic Falls.

* * *

_Hey!_

_So... I know I said this would be the last chapter but I kept adding things and it was really too long to make just 1 chapter so it's going to be a couple more... I can't say how many yet... I can't tell you WHEN I'll update next either... It all depends on motivation and inspiration..._

_I also made a mistake in earlier chapters, I named Doctor Martin's daughter Glinda but her name is Greta... Once I'm done writing the whole story, I will correct everything and republish it. I just want to have everything out of the way first._

**_A little REVIEW to tell me what you think?_**

_Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? _

_Please Review and tell me what you think of my work._

_Keep reading me!_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


	9. Chapter 9 part 1

**_Rachel Mickealson_**

**_Part 9_**

When they got back to town after killing Isobel and disposing of her body, the others held a big party at the Mickealson estate for them. The founder's council and all of the Mickealson's and their friends were present to celebrate the end of the threat and the big reconciliation of the Mickealson family.

Mason and Pearl were getting closer and there was a bet around the town that they would be together soon. Anna looked like she was having fun with Harper and things seamed to be going fine for the newly reunited mother and daughter (and their friend).

Of course Rachel was happy that she was going to be able to live her life threat free from now on but she was sad at the same time because it meant Damon didn't have an excuse to sleep over anymore. She would miss dearly the feel of his arms around her body as she slept and to wake up with her head against his bare chest… But then again, maybe it was for the best because school would be starting soon and she needed to concentrate on her studies.

Kol, Santana and Brittany went back to Lima soon after the party, promising they would visit for Christmas and give news pretty often. Mickeal, Finn and Sage all promised to go and visit them before then.

_Later…_

There was no Glee club at MysticFalls' high school and Rachel had sent a request to the school board to create one. She got her answer pretty fast, mostly because since her father was very rich, he promised to found the club entirely and she had the support of the Founder's council. Plus, the school board had heard of her talent and when they saw her assurance in her talent and their future win, they couldn't deny it would be a good thing for the school to win something other than Mathletes or chess competitions for once.

A couple of days before school started, the Martin's and the Bennett's put the spell on the bridge so that no one but a witch or a warlock from their families could lift it. Now the WickeryBridge was protected against anything that could destroy it.

When the school's French teacher announced she was taking a long maternity leave instead of a short one, Mickeal took the job and replaced her. He liked being able to have some what of a normal life, almost like being human. Also this job would allow him to spend more time with his granddaughter and his daughter. He realised that Rebecca was the one of his children that needed him the most. She was still very young emotionally when she was changed and he could see her getting slightly jealous of the relationship Rachel had with Klaus. Even if he doubted he could ever reach that kind of link with his daughter, Mickeal had hope for a better relationship in the future.

Rachel was pretty excited about going to school in this town. She already had lots of friends and she loved it.

When she saw Lukas for the first time again since so long, he didn't look too mad at her for being with a vampire but they definitely weren't as closed as they used to be. He spent most of his time with Tyler and the guys from the football team and ignored her most times they crossed path. She was kind of sad but understood it was how life went. You lost friends just as easily as you made them. She didn't really know why he avoided her when he got back to town when Greta was happy to spend time with her and catch up… Maybe he was mad at her after all… Who knew…

For the first meeting of the new Glee club, she held auditions with Damon (who was hired by the school to be their supervisor) in the school auditorium. After the first 30 minutes of audition the club was made of Rachel, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Rebecca (this time she wanted to be part of the spectacle), Stefan (Rachel guessed he was probably forced into it by Rebecca. She could imagine her aunt telling him to join if he wanted to have sex before the year was over…), Matt, Greta, Jeremy (again, she felt he joined to be with his girlfriend and staying on her good side) and Tyler (He needed the extra credit). They were missing two members but were sure they would be able to find them with no problems in the days to come. At worst, Rebecca would compel a couple of kids to join and just sway in the back.

Rachel was happy that her new friends liked her enough to join this club. She assured them they were going to win and they all trusted her and her talent. She knew Tyler and Jeremy had joined for the extra credit and that Caroline had been forced by Bonnie and Elena but she was happy anyway.

When Damon told them that Nationals would be held in New York this year, they all got motivated enough to work their asses off, especially since Mayor Lockwood promised to pay for their trip if they got there and her father promised to pay them great hotel rooms and places to see musicals. It was all great motivation.

Outside of school life, Klaus was getting ready for the sacrifice ritual that they would hold right after Invitationals in about a month. He had the vampire sacrifice, the doppelganger, more than enough witches, the werewolf sacrifice and Richard Lockwood had given him a couple of days ago the moonstone Katerina had stolen from him. Everything was going well and he knew nothing would stop them. The witches were working hard on the Elixir for Elena and it would be perfect by the time they did the ritual.

Life in Mystic Falls was going great. The Mickealson's were all happy and there was absolutely no threat to darken their mood.

* * *

**I know I haven't updates in a while and i'm sorry... Inspiration kind of run out on me for this story... I decided to force myself to get back into it long enough to finish it.**

**Chapter 9 will be cut into 3 short parts. This is the first.**

**It will give me more time to work on the 10th (and probably last) chapter.**

**Review please?**

**What would you like Rachel's Glee club to sing at Nationals? Please answer my poll!**

**Keep Reading me**

**Lorelei CAndice Black**


	10. Chapter 9 part 2

**Chapter 9, Part 2:**

Jenna had taken a big decision and she wanted to announce it to Klaus as soon as possible. Since it was Friday night, Elena and Jeremy were both out and she invited him over. She had a meal cooked for him and was getting pretty nervous.

"What's wrong Jenna? You've been nervous all evening…" He asked her after they sat on the sofa in front of the TV to watch a movie.

"I've been doing some very serious thinking lately and I wanted to tell you what I decided…" She said in a nervous tone.

"What is it?" He asked, he was slightly tensed and afraid of what was to come.

"Well, I've decided that…well, you know how I love you and you love me and we're both pretty good together…I know you said I could stay human but… I really hate the idea of dying one day and leaving you alone…I know I would get jealous of any girl you could meet after my death before you even met them…I'm ready…" She said.

"Ready for what?" He asked her, not sure he understood well what was going on.

"I'm ready for you to change me into a vampire!" She said, looking at him in the eyes to show him how much she was sure of it.

"Are you sure?" He was shocked…happy…but shocked.

"Yes… I can't imagine my life without you anymore and I want to join you in your eternal life!" She told him with a soft smile on her face. She knew that what she was telling him was just as important as when she first told him she loved him.

"You do understand that you won't be able to have children right? If you decide to change and be with me forever, you won't be able to have a baby…" He said wanting to be sure she knew what she was getting into.

"Yes, I understand this… I have been considering my options ever since you told me you loved me… I have thought about everything over and over again! I did thousands of lists with pros and cons and checked everything twice…I've talked about it with Elena and Jeremy and they understand…" She assured him with a soft smile as she slowly moved into his lap.

"So… You want to change then…" He stated with a big smile.

"Yes…" She replied with a soft smile as she leant closer to kiss him.

"When do you want to do this?" He asked her, thinking she wanted to wait some more, maybe a few years…

"Well…I was thinking you could start this before the ritual sacrifice so that I can wake up and complete my transition in your first morning as a hybrid. This way we could start our new life together!" She suggested.

"This soon? I thought you'd want to spend more time as a human!" he exclaimed.

She pulled back and with amused eyes she said:

"Now, you're not going to pull an _Edward Cullen_ on me right?"

He chuckled and said:

"No, I'm not going to try and convince you to change your mind Love; I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into…" She smiled and snuggled into his arms.

"So… I'll be a vampire just like you in about a month…" She said happily.

"You sound happy!" He said as he kissed her throat.

"I am!" She replied as things heated up pretty quickly and she was soon naked, under him and moaning his name.

* * *

**So this was part 2!**

**Thanks for the love and the support!**

**Please answer my poll and tell me what you think Rachel's glee club should sing at Nationals! If you have suggestions that aren't on the poll don't hesitate to send them to me.**

**Review?**

**Keep Reading me**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	11. Chapter 9 part 3

**Chapter 9, part 3 (and last):**

When the night of Invitationals arrived, the Glee club was ready.

Mickeal had convinced a couple of kids to join by telling them they would get extra-credit if they did. Everyone was ready to show the people of MysticFalls what they could do and to kick ass. Rachel had big plans for this year… She would end up in Nationals in New York and get to see all of the New Directions again. She wasn't going to let anyone stand in her way. She was a Mickealson, if she wanted the world she would get it so winning nationals would be no trouble as long as she put her mind to it!

They had three songs in their set-lists. First the girls would sing "_Womanizer_" while the boys danced on stage. In this song, every one of the girls got their verse and was on the spot at some point. Damon had one word to describe this presentation "_hot_"! Then the boys would sing "_Blame it one the Alcohol_" while the girls danced around them. They finished with "_Lean on me_".

Everybody loved it.

They were very successful and the Mayor went to find them and decided the school's Glee club would play at some official function both at school and in town.

Rachel was beaming when Damon drove her to her father's home. They were all going to have dinner before the time came to do the sacrifice.

"Are you sure you want to do this tonight Jenna?" Klaus asked his mate after desert, when she got ready to go lie on his favourite sofa to be changed.

"Yes Klaus, I assure you I'm very sure of it…" She replied with a smile as he opened his mouth, bit on his wrist and let her drink directly from it.

After she had a few mouthfuls, she looked at him with a smile, then turned to Jeremy and Elena and they exchanged a smile.

"Good night kids. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She said jokingly to them.

"Good night Aunt Jenna!" They both answered her.

Rachel kissed her future step-mother on the cheek, gave her a smile and left the room so that Klaus and Jenna could be alone.

"I love you Jenna…I… I don't know if I can do this…" He told her once they were alone.

"I trust you…" She answered.

"It's funny…I've killed thousands of people but when it comes to the woman I love…" he said.

"You're not killing me…You're helping me with a very special makeover!" She replied, making him chuckle.

"Okay… I'll make it quick and painless!" He assured her.

She gave him another smile and closer her eyes. He kissed her one last time before he snapped her neck as one single tear went down his cheek.

"It'll all be okay daddy… You're going to become a hybrid and Jenna is going to wake up as a vampire. You'll have your happily ever after!" Rachel said as she stepped silently into the room and erased her father's tear with her finger.

He smiled at her and they both left the room.

They were all assembled in the lobby, getting ready to go to the site were the ritual would take place. Jeremy stayed with Jenna as everyone else went to the site. When they arrived, Bonnie gave Elena the Elixir to drink.

"It won't taste good but it will work well!" Elijah warned his young love as she brought the bottle to her lips, getting ready to drink it.

After she drank it, Sage and Finn arrived with the vampire who had been fed so he was conscious during the ritual. Mason had taken care of bringing the werewolf to town and with the help of Rebecca and Stefan brought her to the ritual site too.

This ritual being very important for her father, Rachel had insisted she be present so she was with Damon holding her right hand and Mickeal standing on her other side. The other members of her family were patrolling around the site, making sure nobody that wasn't a sacrifice would come to arm.

"Everything is going to be fine daddy, I know it… I saw it!" Rachel told her father as she hugged him before he started. She knew he was nervous and really wanted to reassure him.

Before he asked the witches to finally start chanting, he asked Elena if she was sure of herself, she nodded.

As soon as they were given the nod, the Bennett's and the Martin's started chanting in one voice.

Rachel had to hide her face in Damon's shoulder when Klaus killed the vampire and the werewolf. She knew they were bad people but watching people die had never been easy for her.

When it was Elena's turn, Elijah came closer and held her in his arms after she dropped dead. Even if she knew everything would turn out alright, Rachel was crying… Seeing a friend die, even temporarily, was always hard. The young woman was grateful for Mickeal and Damon protecting her.

When the chanting stopped, Klaus could feel himself becoming more powerful and change. Soon, he was on all fours and howling.

"Daddy…Are you okay?" Rachel asked him in a shy voice, hidden behind Mickeal and Damon. Not willing to scare his baby girl, Klaus walked slowly to her and bowed his head, showing her two protectors he meant her no arm.

Rachel giggled and patted his head.

"That was so cool! He changed so fast too! Man I can't wait to see Mason change!" Tyler said, knowing his uncle was chained up in the basement, guarded by Pearl and would go through the change the next day.

Klaus walked behind some bushes and changed, waiting for Finn to give him some clothe he had packed for the occasion.

"How do you feel?" Mickeal asked the man he finally thought of as a son.

"I feel great…and worried… I need to go home!" He said.

"Why… What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Jenna should be waking up soon… I want to be there." He said, calming everyone.

"I want to lay Elena down somewhere comfortable for when she wakes up." Elijah said in a dead voice. Until his young love woke up, he would be stressed out and worried.

Rachel decided to comfort her uncle and gave him a hug, staying close to him the whole way back to the house.

When they arrived, Klaus rushed to Jenna who was still…not awake while Elijah carried Elena upstairs just as she was starting to breathe again softly.

While Elijah was upstairs taking care of Elena, Jenna opened her eyes and Damon immediately took Rachel to her room so she wasn't armed by an out of control young vampire.

For the rest of the night, while Elena and Elijah were snuggling and quietly talking, Rachel and Damon were sleeping quietly in the young woman's room. Downstairs, Jeremy had given some of his blood to Jenna so she could finish the transition and was driven home by Stefan and Rebecca on their way to the Boarding house.

After she completed her transition, Klaus took Jenna to his bedroom where they used the night to "get to know each other" on an all new level.

The next day, the new vampire was doing perfectly fine with everything and had gain exceptional control over her senses and bloodlust. She was even able to hug Rachel without drinking her. They knew she was still struggling a bit but they guessed that the preparation she had been through helped her with her control!

In the middle of the afternoon, Mason came by so he could finally become a hybrid. Pearl was with him, wanting to support her new boyfriend in this situation. Klaus poured some of his blood in a glass and after Mason drank it, he snapped his neck and laid him on the couch until he woke up. It only took a couple of hours for Mason to wake up and when he did, Elena was ready to let him drink for her wrist. Elijah was keeping watch and after Mason had two mouthfuls, he pulled Elena away.

"I'm sorry…" Mason muttered as he watched Elena drinking Elijah's blood to heal.

"It's okay, don't worry about it… I'm fine!" She told him as Klaus was leading him outside so he could show him the ropes of being a hybrid while Sage and Rebecca were taking care of Jenna.

After that, life got pretty quiet. Klaus left town with Jenna, Mason and Pearl for a while because Mason knew a few wolves who could want to become hybrids. He had with him a few bags of Elena's willingly given blood and knew that Mickeal would take care of his Rachel along with Damon who would be driving her back home from school and stay with her until dinner time.

Mickeal was happy that Klaus trusted him enough to take care of Rachel. Of course, Elijah, Finn, Sage and Rebecca were home but Elijah would be spending most of his time at the Gilbert house, taking care of his Elena and Jeremy. The father of all Originals knew this was a big mark of trust from the man and he felt honoured by it.

Klaus was gone for a whole month and when he came back, Mason and Pearl were still in Tennessee, spreading the news of the hybrid possibility. Klaus and Jenna came back just in time to see Rachel and everyone else performing at sectionals. When they won (no surprise there), Klaus organised a big party to celebrate.

For thanksgiving, Kol came to see them, leaving reluctantly his girlfriends with their respective families. It wasn't easy for him but they talked on the phone every day, twice a day. He really missed them both during his stay but he also had missed his family and was happy to see them. He showed Rachel a video of the New Directions performance at Sectionals. He was proud of the fact that both Santana and Brittany got a solo.

When Christmas came around, Mickeal, Finn and Sage went to visit Kol in Lima while Rachel spent her holydays with Klaus, Damon, Jenna and everyone else. Stefan had taken Rebecca to a surprised Christmas vacation in France and Damon was authorised by Klaus to spend the night, given he didn't take anything that Rachel wasn't ready to give…

For New Year's Eve, Damon took Rachel out before they rejoined everyone else at the Lockwood party where they had a lot of fun with everyone else.

After that, January came and went calmly, so did Valentine's Day where Klaus asked Jenna to marry him in front of everyone. Of course she said yes and they decided to put the ceremony for the Valentine's Day of the next year. Damon had gotten Rachel a great necklace with the Salvatore Coat of Arm, like his ring. On the back he had written "_Love, Always and forever, Damon_". Of course she loved it and never took it off.

In March came the Regionals for the Glee club and they did wonderfully. They were the best by far and won the place for Nationals without any doubt in anyone's mind.

* * *

**Here is the third and last part to chapter 9... Soon you'll have the last chapter!**

**_Please check out my new story "Candy's twilight". It's a Candy candy story where Carlisle is Candy's biological father. he finds out about it after changing Edward and find her. NOT a Edward/Candy pairing. Bella will definitely be there later. Please give it a chance._**

******Review?**

**Keep reading me!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	12. Chapter 10

_**Rachel Mickealson**_

_**Part 10**_

In April the Miss Mystic Fall's pageant approached and with it Caroline shifted away from the other girls. She really wanted to win and felt that Rachel and Elena were too big of a competition to stay near them. To say the truth, she became a bit trampy trying to show the boys that she was the best option but there was nothing her friends could say that would change her mind.

Rachel also had to learn how to dance that very special old dance and asked Damon to be her escort. Caroline was being escorted by Matt while Elena, who couldn't ask Elijah to do it because he looked too old, asked Tyler who agreed because they were friend s and because he was grateful that she had risked her life so Mason could live without pain.

Of course, Damon was happy he could escort his girlfriend. He wanted her to win because he loved it when she was happy… Stefan made fun of him a little because he was escorting her to something he swore he would never do when they were human but Damon shook it off… Rachel was happy and that was the most important.

All the girls were presented, they were all equally applauded and they all danced in front of the town's people.

People watched and voted.

Rachel loved the dance with Damon and enjoyed herself so much that she didn't really care if she won or lost. Dancing with Damon had been very intense and her heart had been racing… She blushed when she realized he could hear it too.

When Mayor Lockwood walked to the front of the improvised stage, she felt really nervous. Winning would mean a lot to her father… He loved to know she won things, he was always proud of her and even if she knew it was silly, she was afraid he would be disappointed if she lost… She shook her head, it was completely silly of her. Her father lover her, win or loose, and nothing would change that.

"The winner of Miss Mystic Fall's is Rachel Mickealson. Elena Gilbert came second and Caroline Forbes is third." He said in a clear voice as Rachel walked closer so Carole Lockwood could crown her.

She was happy, under applauds of her family and friends. She loved the way Damon looked at her, in a mix of lust and pride. It would be hard for her to wait until his birthday to give him that very special gift…

Of course, Caroline was pissed she was only third and gave Elena and Rachel the cold shoulder for the next few weeks until it was time to get ready for Nationals and she decided to finally act like a big girl and admit she wasn't always the prettiest or the best. Of course Rachel guessed that the fact she was now alone most of the time had probably helped a lot too.

* * *

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked as she opened the front door after the door bell rang.

"Well, it's nice to see you too my lovely girlfriend!" He replied with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, I'm just surprised! Didn't you tell Stefan you were busy when he asked you to go with him and the boys to the game?" She asked as she let him in.

"I meant it. I'm busy with you!" He said softly.

"I wasn't aware we had plans…" She said, trying to remember when they made those plans.

"Oh we didn't… It's a surprise date!" He told her.

"A surprise date? In what honour?" she asked. She was pretty sure today wasn't their anniversary…

"Lately I feel like we both let life pass us… It's all about Glee club or your family or my brother or our friends… I feel like we haven't been alone in so long… I just wanted to plan us some alone time."

She smiled at him:

"You could have warned me, I'm not dressed to go anywhere!"

"Didn't you realize that every time I warn you and we plan something someone gets in our way?"

"Oh my gosh you're right! I didn't realize it until now but you're right!" She said.

"Now, I'm giving you half an hour to change and get ready, I'm taking you out!" He said as he pushed her softly toward the stairs.

"Half an hour? How am I supposed to get ready in so short? Where are we even going?" She asked, looking at him like he was crazy for even thinking it.

"We're not going anywhere fancy Rach, actually what you're wearing right now would be perfect too but I know you'll want to change none the less… All you have to do really is change dresses!" He said truthfully.

She nodded and ran up the stairs as he softly laughed downstairs. He had decided to organize it when everyone else was busy elsewhere and it seamed it was the best idea yet… He would finally be able to spend some one on one time with his girlfriend…

When Rachel got down, he told her how pretty she was but she just rolled her eyes… he was saying it so often now that it didn't impact her as much. Then he drove them to the woods and walked with her until they reached a small clearing where he had a picnic set up. He told her he had prepared everything and she smiled softly, this was perfect.

_Later that day…_

"Thank you Damon… You were right… We needed this! It was pretty refreshing!" Rachel said as Damon dropped her off.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it babe!" Damon replied as he kissed her goodnight and went back to his house while she went inside to spend time with her grandfather.

* * *

The next day at school, they began training and rehearsing for Nationals.

"Okay, here is what we're going to do! We'll open up with _Edge of Glory_. It will be a girl number only and Caroline will be singing the lead with Rebekah and Bonnie. Next we'll have Rachel singing _New York State of mind_. We'll close with a group number: _Paradise by the dashboard light_! Questions anyone?" Damon asked.

Everybody seamed to be okay with his plan.

Caroline was surprised to get a lead but was happy about it. It was what she wanted after all, to be on the spotlight. On their side, the boys were happy they wouldn't have to be on stage too long.

Rehearsals were long and tiring for everyone but when it was time to go to New York, they knew they were ready.

They all got first class air plane tickets and had a few rooms in one of the best hotels in town. Klaus, Jenna and Damon were chaperoning and Mister and Misses Lockwood would join them on the actual day of the competition and leave right after. It had been decided that Rachel wouldn't be able to see her friends from the New Directions until after the competition but she didn't mind. She wanted to concentrate on the win.

They spent the time before the competition rehearsing some more and when they waited for their turn, they saw the New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline waiting too. Rachel smiled softly at her old friends and saw they had a new member. It didn't take long for Rachel to find out her name was Sunshine and that she was great.

Since the two rival teams went before them, the youngest Mickealson could listen to her friend's team and got afraid she would loose… It was the first time Rachel was confronted to talent nearly as good as hers and she got scared. Thankfully, Rebekah and Stefan managed to calm her down and when it was finally their turn to go on stage she rocked it.

She knew she had been the best.

Her team had been the best.

It was confirmed when the judges announced the results.

Rachel had the price for the Best singer.

Mystic Fall's Glee club was first.

New directions were second.

Vocal Adrenaline had come down to the third place.

After that, they celebrated a bit with the New Directions. Rachel was happy to introduce her old friends to her new ones and to see that Puck was happy. Kol and his girlfriends were of course happy to see their friends and family again and all in all, the party was great. Rachel wanted to roll her eyes when Puck ended up having sex with Caroline. Some things didn't change.

Damon discussed Glee club advisor's tricks with Will Schuster and even though he thought the guy was a little too much into the Glee thing, Damon liked him. Plus, he knew it make Rachel happy.

Before they got home, Klaus took them all to see a couple of shows like he had promised and when they got back to Mystic Falls, Rachel had on her face a smile that hadn't left since it had been announced they had won.

When they got back to school, there was a danced organized just to congratulate them. Their trophy had been rolled all over the school and their victory had been on the local TV and News papers.

* * *

A few weeks later, Rachel went to find her father when she was sure they were alone:

"Daddy, can we talk?" She asked him.

"Sure princess what is it? I know we haven't been able to spend much time together lately…" He replied.

"It's okay daddy, I understand. You need to take care of the hybrids and to train them!"

"I'm glad you understand… I was afraid you would get jealous but I should have known you'd be the better person…"

"You raised me well daddy. I know that right now Jenna and the hybrids need you more!"

"Good… But you know you'll always be my priority right?" He asked her.

"I know daddy… That's why I'm here now… I need to tell you something but I'm not really comfortable with it…"

"What is it princess?" he asked her worriedly.

"Well, you remember how we agreed I would talk to you before I decide to make life changing decisions?"

"Yes…"

"And you know how June 28th is Damon's birthday?"

"Yes…" Klaus felt he knew where this was going and he wasn't sure he liked it.

"And you remember you promised me not to kill anyone I loved right?"

"Yes…" It was definitely going where he thought it was going…

"I… I want to give him something very special for his birthday… Something I've never given to anyone before and that I'll never give to anyone else…" Rachel looked carefully at her father.

"Have you thought about it carefully?"

"Yes daddy… I've been thinking about this for a while now… I really love him and I feel completely ready…" Rachel said, doing her best to convince him.

"Are you sure he's not trying to pressure you into this?"

"I'm sure daddy… Damon is willing to wait but I'm ready!" She replied.

"You won't be my little girl anymore…" He said sadly.

"I'll always be your little girl daddy!" She said.

"Just promise me you won't move out until after you graduate!" Klaus asked, trying to hide his sadness at his baby girl growing up.

"I promise you daddy!" Rachel said before she kissed him on the cheek and walked out, decided on finishing her organisation for Damon's birthday present.

As soon as she was done speaking with her father, Rachel went to find Rebekah and asked her to make sure Stefan and everyone else would be out of the Boarding house that night. Of course she had to explain why to her aunt and then suffer some comments and jokes but she ended up with a promise to keep the secret and to get Stefan away. Rebekah would keep Stefan in her room that night, she would help Rachel.

After that, Rachel went shopping with Sage and found some black lace lingerie that she knew Damon would love to tear off her. She didn't stop there though and bought several sets of lingerie that she knew he would like.

Then she had to find a fake birthday present. Something to give Damon to make him think it's her real gift for him.

It wasn't as easy as she thought but she ended up buying his favorite and most expensive bottle of Bourbon. Then she had a special sticker made for her car that stated "_Damon's girl_" in golden letters. She knew he would like the intention. She considered getting his named tattooed but she really was against anything that would mark her skin forever so she settled on a semi-permanent one on her hip.

* * *

Rachel was pretty nervous but when the day finally arrived, along with summer vacations, she was ready. She had an overnight bag in the trunk of her car and her boyfriend was being driven around by Stefan.

They had a big late lunch- early dinner party planned for Damon's birthday at her father's house and there she gave him the bottle of Bourbon. He loved it off course but when he saw a little disappointment cross his eyes for half a second, she told him a couple of other gifts would come in later.

They stayed a long time at the party and around 10 PM, she told him to follow her for his second half of the gift and he took her hand. She guided him to her car and showed him the sticker she had put up.

Of course he loved it and gave her a big long kiss. Then she asked him to get in the car and for once, he didn't complain that it was a girl's car. He took the seat and waited patiently until she drove him back to his house.

"My gift's at home?" He asked.

"Kind of…Not really… I'm just deciding to give it to you there!" Rachel said softly.

As soon as they got out of the car Damon grabbed her hand again and they made their way to the living room. Once there, she didn't stop and guided him to his bedroom. She could feel his excitement growing.

Once in his room, Rachel closed the door and turned back to him.

"So… You need to be in my bedroom to give me my gift?" he asked.

"I think it would be better yes…" Rachel said as she slowly took her dress off.

Damon's eyes widened and he smiled in delight when he found her in black lacy and silky super sexy underwear. The minute he saw the tattoo he rushed to her and kissed her hungrily.

"I hope it's not a real tattoo you got for me… I know you're not a fan…" He said.

"Don't worry, it's semi permanent… But it's not your big gift…" She said.

"What is it then?" He asked, looking her in the eyes.

Rachel looked at him in the eyes with her hand slowly opening his shirt.

"I" one button.

"am" two buttons at the same time.

"ready" three buttons this time.

"to" one button.

"be" one button.

"yours" shirt is off and his chest is bare.

"You're ready to be mine? What do you mean?" He asked as clearly as he could while Rachel kissed his chest. Suddenly, her hands were on his belt, getting it open.

"I think you know what I mean… I'm giving you my ultimate gift Damon!" She replied.

Belt was open, so were his pants.

"Your…You're…Are you sure babe? I can wait, you know that!" he said as she was pulling his pants down. He stepped out of them.

"I'm sure. I love you Damon. Make me yours tonight!" She said with her voice full with desire.

Damon didn't need her to repeat anything. He had her in his arms and on the bed in no time at all. He had waited for this moment a long time and Damon made sure she would enjoy it. He slowly took her underwear off her and kissed every inch of her skin before he took his bowers off and rubbed against her. She was more than ready and so he entered her.

The night was slow and full of passion. Rachel was on cloud nine when she fell asleep in his arms and Damon was happier than he ever had been.

When they woke up the next morning Damon kissed her good morning and said:

"Do I have to expect a stake in my gut from your dad?" She smiled.

"No, you're safe. Daddy is okay with this." Rachel said as she got closer and snuggled up to him some more.

They spent some time making out before he got out of bed.

"I'm making you breakfast in bed!" Damon decided before he ran off to the kitchen and came back 30 minutes later with a tray full of delicious foods.

Rachel was positively glowing and after breakfast and a shower, they had sex again.

"You know I love you right?" Damon asked her as she was resting on his chest and he was gently stroking her arm and back.

"Yes… And I love you… But I have to come home eventually… I promised daddy I wouldn't move out until I graduate!" Rachel explained.

"I'll go with you!" He said.

They got dressed together and went back to the Mickealson's where they smiled through the jokes.

* * *

Summer had started and it was good.

Fun.

Friends.

Family.

Sex.

Rest.

Hanging out.

Love.

Sun.

Sex.

All was good and nothing came to trouble them.

Rachel visited friends and friends visited Rachel.

She spent a lot of alone time with Damon and they both enjoyed it.

* * *

When senior prank night came around, they had even more fun. Toilet paper in the pool, desks glued shut, traps everywhere… All in all it had been a good night and Rachel really enjoyed this night of fun. She didn't like the idea of pranking the choir room but since it was so fun, she let go and enjoyed herself with her friends.

The rest of senior year went by smoothly. There were no threats of any kind against their family and they were united…A real family.

* * *

When the time for the auditions for NYADA came, Rachel was ready and aced it. Soon after that she got her acceptance letter and to congratulate her, Klaus bought her a loft near her school in New York. Of course he knew Damon would follow her and live with her there but it reassured him. At least his baby girl wouldn't be alone in the big city. Also Rebekah and Stefan decided they would go to college in New York for a while and took an apartment right next to Rachel's.

Just like the previous year, they won Sectional and Regionals and met the New Directions for Nationals in Chicago. Once more, Rachel's team won the first place while New Directions were second. Vocal Adrenaline hadn't even placed and that rejoiced Rachel greatly.

* * *

When graduation came, a lot of tears were shed…

Rachel's because she was happy.

Klaus' because his baby girl was now a high school graduate and not really a baby anymore.

Jenna's because Elena was happy and graduating, ready to live her human life by Elijah's side… They all hoped she would decide to change later, once she's older.

Mickeal's because his family was united and happy together. He was happy and proud.

The Lockwood's because their son was going to play football in Miami. Mason and Pearl would follow his there and watch over him.

Bonnie's because Jeremy told her she would be happier in college without them still dating, that they would get back together later if it was meant to be…  
Liz's because she was proud that her daughter had managed to graduate and get into college.

* * *

That summer, Klaus and Jenna got married. Everyone was present and it was the last moments Brittany and Santana spent as humans. The ceremony was moving and sweet. Rachel was maid of honor and she liked that he father had now someone else to care about him like he deserved.

* * *

A week after the wedding, Kol changed both of his loves and spent the rest of the summer training them and teaching them how to be vampires. Santana got close to Sage and the two women would soon feel like very close family.

They had decided they would travel for a few years before going to college. Kol had compelled their parents to be happy about letting them go and not to worry if they didn't have news.

* * *

Rachel and Damon went to New York just in time for the beginning of the semester and Damon decided to follow some classes to keep busy while Rachel was in school. He saw a few boys flirting with her but she obviously didn't care and he knew he could trust her. She would never cheat on him.

They all stayed in touch and often visited each others. Rachel and Klaus made a point of calling each other at least twice a week and to see each other at least once a month.

When she was 20, Rachel alternated her classes at NYADA with a role on Broadway. She had managed to be the understudy to Maria in West Side Story and she loved it. When Maria got the flue, it had made Rachel's year. She was so happy she was glowing and her whole family took time to come and see her.

When she turned 22 and graduated from NYADA with honours, Rachel made her father cry once more. She had scored the lead role in a new, and very promising, musical and she played it for two years before she was cast as Eponine in Les Miserables.

When she was done with this role, Rachel and Damon left New York and went back to Mystic Falls where she asked her father to change her.

She woke up the next day with forever ahead of her and a wedding proposal from Damon…

Forever looked very bright.

* * *

**A big thank you to all of the people who took time to read and review this story...**

**Yes, it's the last chapter... What do you think?**

**I know it's short and fast, but I lost inspiration... I might pick it up and work on it some more later... For now consider this story over.**

**A little review please?**

**Keep reading me and check out my other stories (Stefan's hunger, Candy's twilight...)!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
